44
by Ched
Summary: Pewnego dnia Kazekage szedł ulicami Konohy i się potknął o pewnego szczególnego brzdąca. Potem potoczyło się już z górki. Razem z nim. Jak wiele może zmienić ten drobny przypadek, jak bardzo odmienią się losy świata? Akcja, komedia, przygoda i polityka.
1. 00

44 #00

Samotne przemierzanie ulic obcego miasta miało w sobie coś czarującego. Być może dlatego, że prawie nigdy nie miał okazji na poruszanie się w pojedynkę, być może miał coś z tym wspólnego fakt, że tutejszy oddział ANBU był nadzwyczaj dyskretny i pozwalał mu się cieszyć spacerem. Ewentualnie po prostu go ignorował, bo Ryoshi, poruszając się incognito, tak naprawdę nie rzucał się w oczy. Przeciętny wzrost, przeciętna postura, nawet kolor włosów nie zapadał w pamięć. Wyglądał bardziej jak członek własnej obstawy, w dodatku jeden z tych pomniejszego znaczenia, którego przeznaczeniem było serwowanie herbaty albo inne bzdury tego typu.

Odetchnął głęboko, ciesząc się chwilą wolności.

Powietrze było chłodne, niosło w sobie zapach wilgoci, świeżych liści, nieco kwaśną i duszną woń rozmokłej gleby. Oraz wszystkie te wonie, które znajdowały się w atmosferze każdego większego miasta. Ludzie, kurz, jedzenie różnego typu, gdzieniegdzie dawało się zwęszyć zapach alkoholu.

I tak to było znacznie lepsze niż duszne wnętrze budynku, w którym spędził lwią część kilku ostatnich dni, bawiąc się w polityczne gierki i po raz kolejny ustalając warunki pokoju, współpracy między wioskami shinobi i warunki doboru drużyn na egzaminu na chunina.

Bycie Kage to upierdliwe sprawa, pomyślał wsadzając ręce do kieszeni i kontynuując wędrówkę losowo wybranymi ścieżkami, podczas gdy jego myśli skierowały się w bardziej mroczne rejony, rozgrzebując stare rany i przywołując widma złych wspomnień, tych, które nie opuszczą go do końca świata.

Jego dzieci z całą pewnością zatańczą na jego grobie, data śmierci stanie się powszechnie uznanym świętem.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Lepsza taka pamięć, niż żadna. Gdzieś, kiedyś znajdzie się smutny frajer, który postanowi opowiedzieć historię na swój głupi sposób, który wybieli jego postać, strzepując zeń wszelki brud, idealizując i racjonalizując uczynki, których sam Kage nie był już w stanie nazwać rozsądnymi i przemyślanymi akcjami.

Siedem lat temu jego życie było można uznać za względnie szczęśliwe, po prostu przeciętne. Sześć lat temu zaklął w brzuchu własnej żony demona, oferując mu nienarodzone dziecko, swojego trzeciego syna.

Potem sytuacja stoczyła się równie nisko, co jego moralność.

Na samo dno piekieł.

Naturalnie, nie miał złych zamiarów, gdy splamił sobie ręce krwią. Nikt nie ma, nikt nie popełnia czynów, które uważa za z gruntu złe. Na tym polega natura ludzi, potrafią nadać największemu okrucieństwu człowieczą twarz.

Shinobi pod tym względem nie byli odmienni. Wręcz przeciwnie, byli chodzącą bronią, maszynami do zabijania, od małego szkoleni tylko i wyłącznie do walki. Wioski ninja stanowiły militarne państwo w państwie, niezależne źródła potęgi, dostępne dla każdego, kto dysponował wystarczającą ilością pieniędzy.

Ze względu na to nie zostawało wiele miejsca na sumienie.

Potęga stanowiła jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, które obok pieniędzy miały w tym świecie prawdziwą wartość. To wedle mocy, jaką shinobi dysponowali dzielili się na żywych i chodzące trupy, to ze względu na możliwości bojowe wioski trwały bądź przepadały z kretesem.

Siłę zagwarantować sobie można było nie tylko przez wzmacnianie własnego ciała i wymaganie niemożliwego od ludzi, pchając ich dalej i dalej, ale również od zręcznie prowadzonej polityki, dzięki której wrogowie nieświadomie robili to, czego akurat potrzebowałeś. Dlatego w ogóle znajdował się w tym miejscu.

Jego szczęście było takie, jak zwykle. Kiedy już zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że dla odmiany wszystko pójdzie tak, jak trzeba, bez niespodziewanych wypadków, potknął się.

Bardzo idiotyczna rzecz, kiedy jest się Kage, taki brak uwagi mógł się okazać zabójczy. Względnie zabójczo śmieszny, jeżeli wieść dotarła, gdzie nie trzeba.

Ale w okolicy nie było nikogo, nie wyczuwał nawet ANBU, a zaułek, do którego trafił, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Ciemny, odcięty od reszty, zupełnie jakby stanowił całkiem nowy, ponury świat.

Ryoshi opuścił wzrok, żeby zerknąć na to, o co się w ogóle potknął i zamarł, a jego myśli ruszyły dzikim galopem w kilku kierunkach jednocześnie.

U jego stóp, na ziemi, klęczał Minato. Kilkanaście lat młodszy, brudny Minato, o spojrzeniu, w którym strach mieszał się z czymś, co widział u tylko jednej osoby.

Dzieciak cofnął się, jakby spodziewał się, że lada chwila zostanie odtrącony nogą niczym zabłąkany kundel.

- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał Ryoshi. Nadal nie wyczuwał nikogo w okolicy. Jego myśli ciągle pędziły z ogłuszającą prędkością, podpowiadając mu rzeczy, których nie chciał uznać za prawdziwe, ale o których wiedział, że prawdziwymi są.

- Chowam się - wymamrotał dzieciak, patrząc nieufnie na mężczyznę, który stał przed nim, górując niczym Wzgórze z Twarzami nad wioską i patrząc dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki Twarze patrzyły na wioskę.

- Przed kim?

- Przed innymi - burknął, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. - Nie lubią mnie. Przezywają. Mówią, że zrobiłem złe rzeczy, ale to nieprawda.

- Co mówią? - zapytał Ryoshi, mimo że znał odpowiedź.

I do Suny dotarła wieść o tym, że Czwarty Hokage poświęcił życie, pokonując Kyuubi. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę znacznie lepiej od innych, że bestii będących jedynie chakrą obdarzoną wolą zabijania nie da się pokonać ostatecznie. Można je jedynie uwięzić, a na to również był tylko jeden sposób.

- Nie powiem, bo też zaczniesz! - jęknął płaczliwie dzieciak. - I przestaniesz być miły, i w ogóle!

Ryoshi poczuł, jak brew mu lekko drga. Jeżeli on, ze wszystkich ludzi w okolicy, przy swoim notorycznie zirytowanym wyrazie twarzy i zwyczaju cedzenia słów przez zęby był widziany przez dzieciaka jako osoba przyjaźnie nastawiona...

Zgrzytnął zębami i doszedł do wniosku, że zdrowy rozsądek w tej chwili jest najmniej potrzebną rzeczą w życiu.

- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał, klękając, żeby poziom jego wzroku zrównał się z poziomem oczu szczeniaka.

- Pytasz mnie o imię? - mini-Minato spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- A kogo innego? - burknął Ryoshi.

To było bardziej niż irytujące, patrzeć na niedowierzanie w tych koszmarnie niebieskich, wielkich oczach dzieciaka. Szczególnie że w tym momencie, niczym w krzywym zwierciadle, widział też kogoś innego, dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji, z dokładnie tym samym bólem w spojrzeniu.

Życie potrafiło być pełne ironii i wściekle gorzkie.

- Naruto... - wymamrotał dzieciak uciekając wzrokiem na moment, żeby zaraz zerknąć na niego znowu, jakby spodziewając się, że twarz mężczyzny wykrzywi grymas gniewu.

Zamrugał, kiedy tego nie znalazł. Zamiast tego widział tam coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać.

- Hej, Naruto - powiedział nagle mężczyzna. - Chciałbyś się stąd wynieść?

Dzieciak zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc do końca.

- Znaleźć inne miejsce - kontynuował mężczyzna. - Odejść gdzieś, gdzie sam będziesz mógł zbudować swoje imię.

- Dlaczego? - zamrugał. - Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

- Znam kogoś dokładnie takiego samego jak ty - powiedział Ryoshi.

Przemilczał jednak wszystkie inne brzydkie słowa, które również wiodły do tego, co zaproponował chłopcu.

Polityka. Potęga. Wpływy.

Wszystko to na wyciągnięcie ręki, ukryte pod niepozorną postacią blondwłosego dzieciaka, przeraźliwie głodnego jakichkolwiek pozytywnych uczuć.

* * *

- Z całym szacunkiem, Lordzie Kazekage, ale chyba cię popierdoliło - skomentował Baki ze skrzywioną miną wpatrując się w miniaturkę poprzedniego Hokage, posapującą przez sen.

Znajdowali się w odległości jakiegoś dnia drobi od Konohy. Przebyli zdecydowanie mniejszy dystans, niż planowali, bo wyruszyli później, niż było to ustalone, a następnie poruszali się nieznacznie wolniej. Przyczyna leżała przed nim, w namiocie Kage.  
Rysy twarzy owej przyczyny mówiły absolutnie wszystko o tym, co przełożony zrobił, a podświadomość Bakiego wyła na temat konsekwencji tego czynu.

Jonin stał teraz i głęboko rozważał, czy najpierw się rozpłakać, rwać włosy z głowy, czy też zrobić to jednocześnie.

Ryoshi nie widział problemu Jonina. Dzieci były proste w obsłudze. Umyć, nakarmić, położyć spać, kolejność mocno dowolna.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Ryoshiego, po pierwszym szoku wywołanym tym, że ktoś nie był dla niego niemiły, szczeniak entuzjastycznie podszedł do opuszczenia Konohy. Dodatkową przynętę stanowiło to, że usłyszało istnieniu innej osoby, dokładnie takiej samej jak on, która bardzo potrzebowała pomocy nie kogo innego, jak Naruto.

Dziecięce ego było cudowną sprawą, jeżeli chodziło o manipulację. Ryoshi podejrzewał, że kilka dodatkowych słów i zdołałby przekonać smarkacza do pomalowania podobizn poprzednich Hokage w jaskrawe wzorki na pożegnanie.

Oparł się pokusie, mimo że wizja była nader słodka.

- Niby dlaczego? - uśmiechnął się krzywo patrząc na podwładnego.

- To proszenie się o konflikt militarny - westchnął mężczyzna. - Kiedy tylko połapią się, że porwaliśmy ich Jinchuriki...

- Nie porwaliśmy, to po pierwsze - Kazekage uniósł palec wskazujący w górę. - Poszedł ze mną dobrowolnie.

- To niczego nie zmienia.

- Dlatego właśnie otrzymałeś misję rangi S - stwierdził Kazekage chłodnym tonem. - Wrócisz do Konohy. Nikt nie może zauważyć twojej obecności, a tym bardziej poznać twoich zamiarów.

Baki skinął głową.

Wdarcie się do każdego innego miejsca, infiltracja jakiejkolwiek innej osady nie miała takiego stopnia trudności. Ale nigdzie indziej nie było takiego natężenia ninja z kekkai genkai usprawniających zmysł wzroku do niewyobrażalnie wysokiego poziomu.

- Twoja misja to zdobycie informacji na temat statusu tego szczeniaka - wskazał gestem na Naruto, który akurat przewrócił się na drugi bok, nadal pogrążony w błogim śnie. - Potwierdzić, jeżeli jest zarejestrowany jako sierota. Jeżeli nie, sfałszować dokumenty,

- Czy ty zamierzasz... - oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się lekko.

- Jeżeli zostaniesz odkryty, poniesiesz śmierć - kontynuował Kazekage, ignorując zupełnie fakt, że baki chciał coś powiedzieć. - Jeżeli zdołasz, to powrócisz do Suny, dostaniesz nową twarz. Jeżeli nie, oficjalnie ogłoszę, że zbiegłeś.

- Tak jest, mój Kage - mężczyzna skłonił się nisko, pospiesznie analizując słowa przywódcy.

Nowa twarz oznaczała, że do końca życia będzie członkiem ANBU z maską zamiast swojej prawdziwej twarzy, której nie będzie mógł pokazać nigdy i nikomu. I tak zostanie ogłoszony zbiegiem, nawet jeżeli wróci do domu zwycięsko.

Jedyną możliwością było więc wykonanie misji poprawnie i nie dopuszczenie do odkrycia swojej obecności.

Jak wróci do Sunagakure, to z całą pewnością wykłóci się o solidną podwyżkę, doszedł do wniosku, oddalając się w stronę miejsca, które nie tak dawno oficjalnie opuścili. Bardzo wysoką podwyżkę. To postanowiwszy, ruszył w drogę, przywołując w pamięci obraz miasta, starając się wybrać najbezpieczniejszą możliwą trasę w obie strony.

Tymczasem Kazekage wbijał ponure spojrzenie w śpiącego chłopca i raz jeszcze analizował całą sytuację.

Gaara był niestabilny i niezależnie od tego, czego Ryoshi nie próbował, nadal przypadkiem zdarzało mu się kogoś zabić. Tylko kwestią czasu było, kiedy Rada oficjalnie zażąda od niego podjęcia bardziej... drastycznych środków, aby zapewnić osadzie bezpieczeństwo.

Jeżeli jednak uda mu się doprowadzić do śmierci Gaary, pomyślał zimno, to pozycja Sunagakure bardzo osłabnie względem pozostałych siedzib ninja; nie będą mieli swojego Jinchuriki. Będą za to podatni na ataki innych i prędzej czy później zostaną zepchnięci tak nisko, że ich rolę przejmie jakaś inna osada, która dopiero rosła w siłę.

Syn Minato, również Jinchuriki, wydawał się być dużo bardziej stabilny, a co ważniejsze, więził w sobie najpotężniejszego z bijuu.

Zaufał mu, co było pierwszym krokiem do sukcesu.

Jeżeli zostanie zaatakowany przez Gaarę, to jego demon z całą pewnością zadba o to, żeby jego nosiciel przetrwał. Różnica mocy pomiędzy Jednoogoniastym a Dziewięcioogoniastym była na tyle duża, że Naruto pozbędzie się problemu za niego... i zostanie uwieziony na smyczy utworzonej z czystego poczucia winy. Będzie czuł się zobowiązany do udowadniania swojej lojalności względem Kazekage raz za razem, chcąc wynagrodzić swojemu dobroczyńcy stratę dziecka, zastąpić jego wyidealizowany obraz.

Ryoshi uśmiechnął się krzywo do własnych myśli.

Zapis jego imienia był bardzo ironicznym żartem, co lubiła podkreślać stara Chiyo przy każdym ich spotkaniu.

Sabaku no Ryoshi, Sumienie Pustyni.

Ale pasowało aż nader dobrze do sytuacji takich jak ta.

Tak samo jak pustynia, Ryoshi nie znał litości, tak samo jak pustynia pożerał tych, którzy byli zbyt naiwni, żeby przetrwać w surowym świecie, gdzie o wszystko trzeba stoczyć walkę, raz za razem udowadniając swoją wartość.

Istniała też jeszcze jedna możliwość, ale te myśli przegonił, gdy tylko się ukazały.

To Minato był naiwny, nie on.

Dlatego też Ryoshi żył, podczas gdy pełen idealizmu Hokage gnił w grobie.


	2. 01

44

#01

Kiedy mini-Minato obudził się ze snu, zamrugał i rozejrzał się, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, żeby w końcu zatrzymać spojrzenie na Ryoshim, który siedział nieopodal, bazgrząc coś na zwoju. I tak zamarł, jedynie co jakiś czas mrugając, a jego wielkie, jasnoniebieskie oczy miały trudny do zidentyfikowania wyraz.

- No co? - burknął w końcu mężczyzna, czując ukłucie irytacji. Nie mógł się skoncentrować, a dane, które wypisał na papierze nadal nie łączyły się w jakikolwiek logiczny sposób.  
Od dawna rozgryzał w ten sposób problemy. Najpierw wypisywał wszystko, co wiedział w chaotyczny sposób, na całej przestrzeni, jaką oferował zwój, a potem usiłował znaleźć zależności między nimi, cechy wspólne, a w końcu, spośród pajęczyny kresek, wygryzmolonych niestarannie znaków i symboli zrozumiałych tylko dla niego, pojawiała się odpowiedź na pytanie, niczym motyl, który wpadł w pajęczą pułapkę.  
Teraz jednak rzecz nie działała, zbyt wiele było niewiadomych, żeby mógł rozstawić porządnie wyglądającą sieć, żeby mógł wszystko ułożyć na swój sposób.

- Nie śniłeś mi się - odpowiedział z pełną powagą chłopiec, całkowicie ignorując irytację, jaka wprost promieniała z mężczyzny.

- Huh? - tym razem Ryoshi odwrócił wzrok od swojego zajęcia i spojrzał na dzieciaka, nie rozumiejąc, do czego dąży ta rozmowa.

- Myślałem, że jak się obudzę... to będę z powrotem - wyjaśnił z pewną nieśmiałością chłopiec.

- Życie tak nie działa - mruknął mężczyzna ponurym tonem. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia ile razy pogrążał się w głupich marzeniach o tym, żeby cofnąć się w czasie. Nie na długo jedynie na krótką chwilę, wystarczającą jedynie na to, żeby porządnie i z rozmachem kopnąć swoje przeszłe ja w tyłek.

- To chyba dobrze? - wymamrotał chłopiec, wypełzając z posłania, po czym podchodząc w jego stronę.

- Wszytko zależy od snu - wzruszył ramionami. - Czasami rzeczywistość jest lepsza, czasami gorsza.

- To trudne - mruknął blondyn, marszcząc lekko brwi w namyśle.

- Nieszczególnie - padła odpowiedź.

- Dokąd poszedł pan z ręcznikiem na głowie? - Naruto zamrugał, rozglądając się po otoczeniu z ciekawością.

Ryoshi również zamrugał, przez chwilę nie mając pojęcia, o kogo może dzieciakowi chodzić. Potem jednak jego umysł zdołał połączyć jedno z drugim.

- Poszedł na spacer i to nie jest ręcznik - westchnął. Chociaż z perspektywy obcych zwyczaje i ubrania Sunagakure mogły się wydawać dziwne. Zawsze tak było, aż do pierwszych poważniejszych oparzeń słonecznych, kiedy to inteligentniejsi przybysze zaczynali naśladować tubylców, a ci głupsi lądowali w szpitalu.

- Na spacer w nocy? - chłopiec zamyślił się.

- A dlaczego nie?

Spacer to było dobre określenie, a Jonin powinien być już w drodze powrotnej.

W przeciwieństwie do ich grupy, mógł poruszać się ze swoją pełną prędkością.

Naturalnie nie dołączy do nich od razu, najprawdopodobniej wybierze inną trasę, żeby dostać się do Suny. Wzbudzanie podejrzeń, w przypadku jakiegokolwiek pościgu, który jakimś cudem nie zostanie dostrzeżony w porę stanowiło zły, zły pomysł, z czego Baki doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Do chwili, gdy jego stopa nie stanie w biurze przywódcy, Jonin będzie udawał zbiegłego ninja, tak na wszelki wypadek, dla dobra wyższej sprawy.

- Nie wiem - przyznał szczerze Naruto. - Ale w nocy nie ma niczego interesującego.

- Wszystko zależy, czego szukasz - uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi. - Chociaż przypuszczam, że w tej chwili najlepszym wyborem byłoby śniadanie.

Oczy dzieciaka rozświetliły się na myśl o jedzeniu. Rzucił się na zaoferowany posiłek, jakby nie jadł od wieków. Z perspektywy pięciolatka noc z całą pewnością malowała się jako naprawdę długi czas. Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ciężko było stwierdzić, co dnia poprzedniego żarł (i czy w ogóle to zrobił) oprócz tego, co zostało mu zaoferowane przez Kage… łapczywość można mu było wybaczyć. Tym razem.

Szczególnie że, pomimo bardzo niechlujnego jedzenia, nic nie lądowało dookoła, co samo w sobie stanowiło mały cud.

Ryoshi przyłapał się na tym, że po prostu się gapi, podziwiając pojemność mini-Minato i prędkość, z jaką znikało w nim jedzenie.

- Niedługo ruszymy w drogę, nie ma sensu zostawać zbyt długo pośrodku niczego – stwierdził w końcu mężczyzna.

- Nie poczekamy na pana z nie-ręcznikiem? - zamrugał ze zdumieniem Naruto przełykając ostatni kęs kulki ryżowej.

- Jak do tej pory trafiał do domu bez pomocy - Ryoshi mechanicznym ruchem starł ziarnko ryżu, które zabłąkało się na dziecięcej twarzy. - Więc zrobi to i tym razem.

- Nie będzie mu przykro? - chłopiec nadal był nieprzekonany.

Kage przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. Zaniedbany szczeniak, który o sobie od innych usłyszał jedynie najgorsze, nadal martwił się o ludzi i przejmował ich losem. Każdy normalny na jego miejscu pałałby raczej płomienną nienawiścią i dyszał żądzą zemsty. Nawet w imponującym wieku lat pięciu.

Głupota i idealizm najwyraźniej stanowiły schorzenie genetyczne, doszedł do wniosku Ryoshi.

Z drugiej strony, gdyby jego własny szczeniak przynajmniej odrobinę przejmował się czymkolwiek poza końcówką własnego nosa, życie byłoby o wiele prostsze i zdecydowanie piękniejsze.

Dzieciak nie wydawał się szczególnie przerażony tym, że oddalał się od miejsca, które do tej pory było jego domem i z niesamowitą fascynacją chłonął nowe otoczenie wszystkimi zmysłami, komentując radośnie nowe dźwięki, widoki i zapachy.

- Nie wiedziałem, że w jednym miejscu może być aż tyle piasku - skomentował wytrzeszczając oczy, kiedy dotarli wreszcie do miejsca, z którego można było dostrzec to, jak pustynia powoli pożerała krajobraz, a zieleń przerzedzała się, odsłaniając nagą, suchą jak pieprz ziemię.

- To w końcu pustynia - mruknął Ryoshi, z filozoficznym spokojem drapując na dzieciaku szalik, tak, żeby osłaniał mu głowę i kark. Mini-Minato z udarem słonecznym stanowił zły pomysł, szczególnie że Kazekage aż za dobrze wiedział, czego się spodziewać, jeżeli smarkacz przypomina swojego ojca w czymkolwiek innym poza wyglądem. Ryoshi już raz miał okazję to przeżyć i wolał uniknąć powtórki z rozrywki.

Gdyby nie to, że Namikaze okazał się niewyobrażalnie wręcz zrzędliwy, wspomnienie zaliczałoby się do bardziej niż przyjemnych. Miał gładką, złocistą skórę, zaróżowioną od słońca, wspaniale zbudowane plecy, których mięśnie można było łatwo wyczuć pod palcami, gdy wcierało się w nie krem z aloesu…

Ryoshi zamrugał. Nie miał czasu na wspominanie takich rzeczy. Co więcej nie miał też powodów ku temu; liczne zmartwienia związane z trójką dzieci (szczególnie tym ostatnim), zarządzaniem Suną i sprzeczaniem się z Radą i Daimyo skutecznie odpędzały jego uwagę od takich rzeczy. Ktoś kiedyś zażartował, że posiadanie odpowiedniej ilości dzieci automatycznie kastrowało. Do pewnego momentu w to nie wierzył, potem tylko wzruszał ramionami.

W tej chwili w grę wchodziła również kwestia tego, że Minato był martwy, a fantazjowanie o plecach trupa zakrawało na pewną formę nekrofilii. Ewentualnie to, że tuż przy Ryoshim znajdował się Naruto, który swojego ojca koszmarnie przypominał. W tym momencie jakiekolwiek fantazje były bardziej niż niewłaściwe.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli do Suny było później, niż myślał.

Podróż pomiędzy wioskami normalnemu shinobi zajęłaby około trzech dni, jeżeli poruszałby się z pełną prędkością, cztery albo pięć, jeżeli zdecydował się na bardziej spacerowy krok.

Jednak ze względu na podróżowanie z dzieckiem – bardzo energicznym i mającym tendencje do skręcania tam, gdzie nie powinno, kiedy tylko stawiało się je na kilka minut na ziemi – wędrówka zajęła ponad tydzień. I była zdumiewająco wykańczająca.

Z drugiej strony, Ryoshi uznał, że nieszczególnie mu to przeszkadzało. Dłuższa podróż oznaczała więcej czasu na zaplanowanie każdego kolejnego posunięcia. Nie można nie docenić takiej możliwości, szczególnie, że sytuacja mogłaby rozwinąć się nieciekawie, jeżeli coś się zawali. A prawdopodobieństwo, że coś się popsuje było dosyć wysokie. Zaiwanił syna Czwartego Hokage. Mało tego, gdyby szczeniak był tylko synem Minato, to jego problemy nie stanowiłyby tak przerażającej perspektywy. Sytuacja jednak wyglądała jak wyglądała, a cofnąć czasu się nie dało.

Poza tym… w trakcie podróży Ryoshi znajdował się z dala od roboty papierkowej, odbywając coś, co przypominało miły spacer. Korzystał więc z chwili względnego spokoju, jaką zaoferował mu los. Kage nieczęsto mają okazję na odpoczynek.

W końcu jednak stanęli u wrót Suny i sielanka się skończyła.

Zostawił dzieciaka pod opieką ANBU, który miał pecha napatoczyć się w okolicy, a sam z ciężkim sercem skierował kroki do gabinetu, przywitać się ze stertą zaległej roboty.

Dokumentów było tylko odrobinę mniej niż się spodziewał, za to łypnięcie, jakie posłał mu członek Rady, który dostrzegł jego powrót mówiło samo za się.

Ryoshi skrzywił się z niesmakiem i zaczął przedzierać się przez stertę dokumentów. Szybko jednak przerwał z rezygnacją, zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy koniecznie musi złożyć swój podpis w absolutnie każdym miejscu, głupiego pliku papierów, traktującego o czymś tak bzdurnym, że z trudem ogarniał sytuację umysłem.

Ze wstrętem odrzucił papiery, które zsunęły się z blatu stołu i z głuchym uderzeniem upadły na podłogę, spoczywając u stóp jednego z dwóch foteli, jakie znajdowały się w gabinecie i wzbiły w górę nieco kurzu. Niezależnie od tego, jak często by nie sprzątano, w Sunie piasek i pył zawsze znajdowały sposób na przedostanie się do środka, sprawiając, że wszystkie kolory wydawały się zetlałe.

Dlatego Kazekage preferował meble w neutralnych kolorach, a stosy papierzysk służyły za pretekst, żeby nie przecierać kilka razy dziennie blatu biurka.

Prawdę mówiąc jedyne miejsce, w którym starał się zachować względny porządek (i przegrywał z kretesem, miażdżony za każdym razem przewagą liczebną przeciwnika) było małym pomieszczeniem bezpośrednio przylegającym do jego gabinetu, w którym gromadził zwoje z zapisanymi technikami powstałymi w Sunagakure i jeszcze przed nim. W tym całkiem wdzięczny stosik jutsu jego własnej produkcji, prostych, szybkich i zabójczych, pozbawionych zbędnych fajerwerków.

Ryoshi przyciągnął do siebie kolejną stertę dokumentów z ciężkim westchnieniem. Raporty z misji były jedynie odrobinę ciekawsze od tego, co miał w rękach chwilę temu. Przynajmniej zdający je shinobi stanowili osoby konkretne i oszczędne w słowach.

Całe szczęście, wybawienie nadeszło stosunkowo szybko.

- Misja wykonana - zameldował Baki, pojawiając się za nim. - Odniosłem pełen sukces.

- Oh? - Ryoshi mimowolnie uniósł lekko brwi.

Był absolutnie przekonany, że w najlepszym wypadku (na który liczył, mimo że nie należał do ludzi, którzy przywiązywali szczególnie dużą wagę do nadziei), jego podwładny skończy z twarzą zakrytą maską.

- Tożsamość Naruto została potwierdzona zgodnie z twoim życzeniem - Baki podniósł się. - Ale wolałbym wiedzieć, co planujesz.

- To nie jest oczywiste? - Ryoshi odwrócił się i spacerowym krokiem podszedł w stronę fotela. Drugi wskazał gestem.

- Podziwiam twoją dobroć serca - mruknął shinobi, a Kazekage nie mógł się uśmiechnąć na tę ilość ironii w głosie mężczyzny - ale zaadoptowanie akurat tego dziecka będzie bardziej niż problematyczne.

- Niby dlaczego? - Ryoshi przeciągnął się i rozsiadł wygodnie, zakładając nogę na nogę.

- Kiedy tylko Konoha się dowie...

- Nie będą w stanie wyciągnąć ręki w stronę Jinchuriki - uciął Kazekage.

Baki uniósł sceptycznie brew.

- Sytuacja im na to nie pozwoli - Ryoshi pozwolił sobie na pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. - Sięgnięcie po syna innego Kage to otwarte dążenie do konfliktu zbrojnego, na który Hokage nie może sobie pozwolić. Kilka lat temu odnieśli kolosalne straty w starciu z Kyuubi, a chyba sam widziałeś, że i sytuację wewnętrzną mają w tej chwili... intrygującą.

- Delikatnie ujęte - burknął Baki. - Ale napięte nerwy trzeba jakoś rozładować, zanim nieszczęście zdarzy się wewnątrz. Wojna to całkiem wygodne rozwiązanie, szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o pozbycie się... niewygodnych osób.

- Owszem - zgodził się Kazekage. - Ale nie w tym przypadku. Iwagakure nadal nie dąży ich sympatią, a pokój jest przynajmniej chwiejny. Gdy tylko Konoha wda się w konflikt z nami, Oonoki wykorzysta sytuację i również uderzy. Podejrzewam, że Kiri też się wtrącą, jeżeli tylko plotki o polityce ich Kage są prawdziwe.

- Sądzisz, że są? - zapytał Baki, marszcząc brwi.

- Wszystko na to wskazuje - westchnął Ryoshi. - Konoha to jedno wielkie zgromadzenie kekkai genkai, więc jeżeli Yagura będzie miał pretekst, żeby się wtrącić, to to zrobi i wybije wszystkich do nogi, jak leci.

- Więc Hokage tego nie zrobi - odetchnął Baki. - Najprawdopodobniej sfałszuje jego śmierć, lub coś w tym stylu, co da nam kilka lat na złapanie oddechu. Ale kiedy w końcu się wyda...

- Pomartwimy się o to, kiedy aktualna sytuacja się rozjaśni - wzruszył ramionami Kazekage. - chociaż miło wiedzieć, że Hokage dobrowolnie oddał nam swojego Jinchuriki.

- Dobrowolnie? - Baki otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Chyba nie wydaje ci się, że gdyby na to nie pozwolił, to zdołałbyś przeparadować w obie strony niezauważony - zaśmiał się złośliwie Ryoshi. - Hiruzen jest stary i robi się sentymentalny.

- Tak, bo wcale nie zrobiłeś tego samego - prychnął Baki, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Zanim jeszcze wiedziałeś, że dzieciak ma bonusy, zdecydowałeś, że zabierzesz go ze sobą.

- To nie sentymenty - burknął Ryoshi. - Mam zaciągnięty dług...

- Martwi nie prowadzą rozliczeń - prychnął Jonin. - Z czego zdajesz sobie sprawę równie dobrze jak ja.

Kazekage nie odpowiedział na to stwierdzenie, a Baki mimowolnie zastanowił się, jak to wszystko się ułoży, szczególnie dla pewnego małego dzieciaka, który nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, w co się wpakował, ufnie wyciągając ręce w ich stronę.

* * *

Naruto po raz kolejny rozglądał się z podziwem po okolicy, pożerając wzrokiem otoczenie, które tak bardzo różniło się od wszystkiego, co do tej pory znał.

Wszystko było w barwie żółtej, trochę wypłowiałej, ale Naruto doszedł do wniosku, że to z nadmiaru słońca. Kiedy zostawiało się coś kolorowego w lato w pełnym słońcu, to kolor uciekał i już nie był tak intensywny. Zupełnie jak po wielu, wielu praniach.

Czego jak czego, ale słońca tutaj mieli pod dostatkiem. Cały czas było ciepło niczym w środku lata i wydawało się nigdy nie padać.

Naruto uznał to za bardzo dobrą rzecz, bo deszczu nie lubił. Robiło się wtedy zimno i nie można było spędzić zbyt długiego czasu na dworze, chyba że chciało się potem szczękać zębami przez dłuższy czas. Inne dzieciaki często łapały po tym przeziębienia, ale on wydawał się odporny.

To bardzo dobrze, bo wątpił, żeby ktoś się szczególnie przejął, gdyby się pochorował.

Wszędzie było też bardzo dużo piasku, który w błyskawicznym tempie dostawał się praktycznie wszędzie. Do butów, we włosy, zgrzytał między zębami. W pewnej chwili nawet poczuł ziarenka w miejscu, o którym się nie mówi i uznał, że to pewnie dlatego miły koleś, który go zabrał do tego ciepłego miejsca ma cały czas taką zirytowaną minę. Każdy by miał.

Suna była przestronnym miejscem o gigantycznym murze, osłoniętym dodatkowo przez olbrzymie skały, które rozpościerały się ponad budynkami, sprawiając, że zawsze jakaś część miasta znajdowała się w cieniu.

Za to ludzi było mniej, zdecydowanie mniej niż w miejscu, z którego został zabrany. Tam panował tłok i było głośno... poza tymi chwilami, kiedy ludzie milkli na jego widok, odwracali się plecami, albo zaczynali mówić niemiłe rzeczy.

Tutaj dorośli nie mówili wiele, ale nie tylko do niego. Do siebie nawzajem też się mało odzywali, ale to pewnie przez to, że nie lubili mieć piasku w ustach.

Wiedziony pierwotnym instynktem, jaki miało każde dziecko, po krótkiej wędrówce między budynkami, odnalazł plac zabaw.

Grupka dzieci grała w piłkę, czyniąc zdumiewająco dużo hałasu, a ich głosy niosły się echem pomiędzy budynkami. Właśnie chciał do nich podbiec i dołączyć do zabawy, kiedy jego uwagę zwrócił jakiś zgrzyt. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.

Na huśtawce, której zawiasy wymagały naoliwienia, siedział samotny chłopiec, przyciskający do siebie pluszowego misia tak bardzo, że łapki odstawały, bujając się powoli.

Miał włosy w śmiesznym kolorze i musiał się czymś ubrudzić, bo powieki miał tak ciemne, że wydawały się czarne.

Wyglądał też na bardzo, bardzo nieszczęśliwego.

Naruto przełknął ślinę, pożerając chłopca wzrokiem.

Miał wrażenie, jakby patrzył w lustro. Nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, w końcu wyglądali zupełnie inaczej, ale nadal czuł, jakby patrzył na siebie samego.

To było strasznie, strasznie zimne uczucie, pod tym palącym słońcem.

Przestąpił kilka kroków, kierując się w stronę huśtawki.

- Hej ty! - krzyknął jeden z chłopców grających w piłkę. Przystanął i miał dziwny wyraz twarzy. - Nie podchodź do niego!

- Niby czemu? - burknął Naruto, robiąc bojową minę.

- Bo umrzesz! - padła odpowiedź. - To Gaara!

- No i co z tego? - przekrzywił głowę, nadal nie rozumiejąc, jaki związek ma jedno z drugim.

- To potwór! - krzyknął chłopak, po czym nerwowo zerknął na Gaarę.

Naruto spojrzał również. Rudy miał minę jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwą niż poprzednio i patrzył na ziemię pod swoimi stopami zamiast na dzieci, tak jak poprzednio.

- Jesteś głupi - oznajmił głośno Naruto, po czym ponownie ruszył w stronę huśtawek, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

Dzieciaki, z głupim chłopakiem na czele, zniknęli nagle, tylko ich głowy wyzierały zza rogów, gdzie poznajdowali sobie wygodne kryjówki, umożliwiające jednoczesną obserwację.

Chłopiec na huśtawce również na niego patrzył, szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Misia ściskał oburącz, kurczowo, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, która trzymała go na tym świecie. Przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy Naruto był o kilka kroków od niego i wydawało się nawet, że drżał lekko.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego chłopiec o włosach w śmiesznym kolorze bał się akurat jego? To nie było sprawiedliwe! Nie powinien, mieli zbyt podobne spojrzenia, mieli rozumieć się tak bardzo... nawet ten miły koleś ze skrzywioną miną powiedział, że są podobni!

- Ty jesteś Gaara - powiedział Naruto, patrząc na niego stanowczo.

Skinął głową w odpowiedzi, chowając jednocześnie dolną cześć twarzy za pluszakiem.

- Jestem Naruto - przywołał na twarz promienny uśmiech. - Chcesz się ze mną bawić?

- Ja? - zapytał po krótkiej chwili Gaara bardzo, bardzo cichym głosem.

- A widzisz tu kogoś innego? - Naruto zatoczył łuk używając do tego obu rąk. - Wszystkie głupki pouciekały!

- Naprawdę? - zapytał rudy. - Inni nie chcą się ze mną bawić, bo jestem potworem.

- Nie jesteś - prychnął w odpowiedzi i dla poparcia swoich słów tupnął nogą. - Mnie też to często mówili i wiesz, gdzie to mam?!

- Tobie też...? - Gaara zamrugał. Na jego twarzy wymalowało się zaskoczenie.

- Mhm! - potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Nie ma co się przejmować, ludzie po prostu podurnieli. To co, chcesz się bawić?

Gaara uciekł wzrokiem i zarumienił się. Zerknął nieśmiało w stronę blondyna, ale zaraz znowu spojrzał gdzie indziej.

- Nie wiem, czy umiem...

- Bzdury! - roześmiał się Naruto. - Każdy umie!

Ewentualnie może się nauczyć, co szybko udowodnili w praktyce.

Gaara szybko podłapywał zasady, chociaż dłuższą chwilę zajmowało mu przywyknięcie do każdej nowej rozgrywki, jakby przez cały czas nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno robi wszystko w porządku. Zupełnie jakby się bał, że jeżeli nie będzie wystarczająco dobry, to nowy przyjaciel nie będzie chciał kontynuować zabawy.

Cała reszta dzieciaków nadal czaiła się w kątach i obserwowała dwójkę chłopców z wyrazem chorej fascynacji na twarzach.

Wieczór przyszedł dla nich jak zbawienie, kiedy mogli uciec do domów, bez obaw, że rówieśnicy potem wyśmieją ich tchórzostwo.

- Aj - stwierdził w pewnym momencie Naruto, z pretensją patrząc na własną rękę. Miał zaczerwienioną skórę, która piekła, mimo że nie pamiętał, aby dotykał czegoś gorącego.

- Słońce ci zrobiło kuku - stwierdził z mądrą miną Gaara, po przyjrzeniu się uważnie Naruto.

- O? - zamrugał zdziwiony. - Jak słońce może zrobić kuku?

- Normalnie. Jak za długo na nim jesteś i nie masz na sobie balsamu, to robisz się czerwony i piekący.

- Ty też nie masz balsamu! - rzucił oskarżycielsko Naruto.

- Ja nie muszę, piasek mnie chroni.

- Zazdroszczę - jęknął blondyn. - Ale da się z tym coś zrobić, prawda? piecze i jest niefajne i ała!

- Yashamaru pewnie wie, co zrobić! - oznajmił Gaara. - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię!

Naruto wzruszył ramionami i pobiegł za nowym przyjacielem, mając nadzieję, że istotnie, znajdzie się jakaś pomoc, bo czerwona skóra była mało fajna, a miał wrażenie, że nie miał jej jedynie na rękach. Kark i uszy też go piekły, a włosy wcale nie poprawiały w sytuacji, łaskocząc podrażnioną skórę.

* * *

Yashamaru przeżył swego rodzaju szok, kiedy po całym dniu poszukiwań nowy nabytek Ryoshiego znalazł się i to w towarzystwie Gaary. Po całodziennej zabawie w pełnym słońcu, jak udało mu się wywnioskować z dziecięcych zeznań.

I z oparzeń słonecznych na blondynie. Cud, że chłopczyk nie dostał udaru albo czegoś podobnego.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem zajął się opatrywaniem ciężkich obrażeń bojowych nowinki, karmieniem, pojeniem i utrzymaniem dzieciaków we względnym spokoju.

Naruto był zdumiewający. Zaczerwieniona skóra po zetknięciu z kremem z aloesu wydawała się zdrowieć w mgnieniu oka, nie przejawiał też najmniejszych oznak odwodnienia, które powinny wystąpić po tak nagłej zmianie klimatu. Większość obcych ninja po zbyt intensywnym pierwszym dniu w Sunie lądowała prosto w troskliwych ramionach szpitalnych sióstr, tymczasem ten mały smyk wydawał się odporny jakby od urodzenia mieszkał na pustyni.

- Powinieneś mówić dorosłym, dokąd idziesz, zanim tam pójdziesz - Yashamaru skarcił lekko blondyna, który zmarszczył w odpowiedzi nos.

- Nikogo do tej pory to nie obchodziło.

- Teraz obchodzi - medyk oparł ręce na biodrach i zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem. - Jestem pewien, że wszyscy się martwili! Bardzo nieładnie się zachowałeś!

Naruto uciekł wzrokiem, ale nadal miał naburmuszoną minę, jakby słowa mężczyzny wpadały jednym uchem, a wypadały drugim, nie zahaczając po drodze o szare komórki.

- Naruto, posłuchaj mnie uważnie - Yashamaru przykucnął przy chłopcu. - Kazekage naprawdę się zdenerwował, kiedy okazało się, że zniknąłeś gdy tylko spuścił cię z oka. Denerwowanie ludzi, którzy są dla ciebie mili sprawia, że przestają.

Blondyn zamrugał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz głębokiego namysłu.

- Ten miły koleś z wykrzywioną buzią to Kazekage? - zapytał w końcu. - Ale jest młody... i nie ma czapki!

Yashamaru pomimo prób zachowania poważnego wyrazu twarzy parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie powinieneś gniewać taty - wymamrotał Gaara. - Kiedy jest zły, to jest straszny!

- Kazekage jest twoim tatą? - jęknął Naruto. - Ale Suuper! Tylko... co znaczy, że robi się straszny?

- No... - zamyślił się Gaara. - Stoi nad tobą i patrzy i... i... wygląda groźnie i w ogóle.

- I to wszystko? - zdziwił się blondyn. - Ale on przez cały czas tak groźnie patrzy na ludzi. Wiesz, kiedyś jakaś pani mi powiedziała, że jak się za długo wykrzywiasz, to ci taka paskudna mina zostanie na stałe. Może twój tata się na to naciął?

Yashamaru, popłakując ze śmiechu, napisał krótką informację do Ryoshiego, żeby pochwalić się znalezieniem zguby i obserwował dalsze interakcje między chłopcami.

To było zachwycające, jak bardzo Gaara potrafił być dzieckiem, jeżeli tylko dano mu taką możliwość. Z rozjaśnioną twarzą, zarumieniony od śmiechu i radosnymi błyskami w oczach zdecydowanie nie przypominał ponurej małej chmurki gradowej, którą do tej pory się opiekował.

W dodatku przez cały dzień nie pojawiły się jakiekolwiek informacje na temat zniszczenia czegokolwiek. Nie było też kończyn zmiażdżonych przez piasek, ludzi uduszonych przez piasek, ani nawet oskrobanego piaskiem budynku.

Ściągniecie tutaj tego słodkiego blondynka musiało być jakimś przebłyskiem geniuszu ze strony Ryoshiego. Pierwszego od kilkunastu lat.

Ostatnim było chyba podjęcie współpracy z drużyną z Konohy podczas egzaminów na Chunina.

Miały miejsce pomiędzy jedną wojną a drugą i odbywały się w Iwagakure. Sytuacja polityczna była bardzo napięta i wspólne egzaminy stanowiły ostatnią próbę załagodzenia sytuacji, przynajmniej oficjalnie. W praktyce okazało się, że zjednoczone zespoły z Iwy urządziły polowanie na drużyny ze wszystkich innych wiosek ninja.

Ich oba zespoły były złożone z Geninów świeżo po zostaniu wyjściu z Akademii, więc znaleźli się w zabójczej sytuacji. Gdyby nie to, że na siebie wpadli i wspólnymi siłami nie wydostali się z pola egzaminacyjnego, zginęli by marną śmiercią, w zapomnieniu.

Zabawne, bo Konohę i Sunę łączyła jedynie długa historia konfliktów, a Ryoshi i Minato przy każdej możliwej okazji demonstrowali, jak wielką nienawiść wobec siebie żywili.

Naturalnie było inaczej, ale Namikaze prawdopodobnie uznał grę we wrogów za zabawną, a Ryoshi był jak zwykle zbyt uparty, żeby przerwać. Upór stanowił pierwszą cechę, jaka przychodziła człowiekowi na myśl, gdy mówiło się o Czwartym Kazekage. Najpierw wiedział lepiej od całego wszechświata, a potem żył z konsekwencjami i skrzywioną miną, bo za nic w świecie nie przyznałby się do błędu.

- Um, Yashamaru - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Naruto.

- Słucham? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

- Ty jesteś facet, czy babka...? - zapytało dziecko z wyrazem zaintrygowania na twarzy.

Tym razem to Gaara chichotał.


	3. 02

**44 #02**

- Zauważyłeś, prawda? - zapytał Yashamaru, kiedy Naruto w końcu wytracił energię i pogrążył się w błogim śnie, a Gaara ewakuował się do swojego pokoju z książką. Bardzo wcześnie zaczął czytać, ale jego rozwoju tak naprawdę nie można było porównać z żadnym innym dzieckiem. Nikt poza rudym chłopczykiem nie był aktywny przez cały, absolutnie cały czas.

Ryoshi skinął głową, w zamyśleniu obracając w palcach kubek z herbatą. Był do połowy pusty, a napój zimny i gorzki. Nie czyniło to wielkiej różnicy, bo nie znosił herbaty, ale szkoda było, żeby się zmarnowało, więc raz na jakiś czas pociągał łyk, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

- Mhm - mruknął w końcu.

- Miałeś to zaplanowane od samego początku? - kontynuował Yashamaru, ignorując burkliwość rozmówcy. Nie to, żeby nie był przyzwyczajony.

- Nie spodziewałem się - przyznał szczerze Ryoshi, nadal bawiąc się kubkiem. - Prawdę mówiąc ten rozwój wypadków, to ostatnia rzecz, jaka wydawała mi się prawdopodobna.

- To dobrze, czy źle?

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że najbardziej prawdopodobna opcją było to, że rozerwą się nawzajem na strzępy? - Kazekage wzruszył ramionami, wpatrzony w herbatę. Była mocna i zdążyła pociemnieć na tyle, że nie sposób było dojrzeć dna kubka. - Nie mam pojęcia.

Drugi mężczyzna skrzywił się wyraźnie. Szczerość w większości przypadków stanowiła coś dobrego, pozytywną cechę. Ale w połączeniu z charakterem Ryoshiego… Szczerze żałował, że ten człowiek nie jest przynajmniej odrobinę mniej dosadny. Delikatność nikogo jeszcze nie zabiła, za to pozwalała na nie robienie sobie wrogów wszędzie, gdzie tylko otworzy się usta.

- Gaara dzisiaj zachowywał się jak każde normalne dziecko - westchnął Yashamaru. - I był tak bardzo szczęśliwy...

- Mhm - mruknął beznamiętnie Ryoshi.

To smutne, uznał, ale szczęście czyjekolwiek znajdowało się tak daleko na liście jego priorytetów, że już dawno nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Ludzie, nawet jego ludzie, nie musieli koniecznie znać smak szczęścia. Oni mieli istnieć.

- Może... może to się utrzyma? - zapytał nieśmiało Yashamaru.

- Nie polegałbym na nadziei - burknął Kazekage. Tylko głupcy popełniają ten sam błąd dwa razy. Ludzie Suny, po zniknięciu Trzeciego, wojnie, która rozgorzała wokół powinni się w końcu nauczyć, że nadzieja to ostatnia przydatna rzecz.

- Czarnowidz z ciebie.

- Raczej realista - odstawił w końcu kubek. - Ale można poczekać i poobserwować, zawsze możemy nauczyć się czegoś nowego, co ułatwiłoby opanowanie Gaary.

- Huh - mruknął Yashamaru z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Tłumaczenie na ludzka mowę tego, co mówił Ryoshi zajmowało sporo czasu, trzeba było nauczyć się odróżniać prawdziwy zły humor od komentarzy, które wypowiadane były z przyzwyczajenia, ale kiedy człowiek zaczynał podłapywać...

Ryoshi, jak bardzo surowym człowiekiem nie był i jak bardzo nie upierałby się przy tym, że liczyło się dla niego jedynie wyższe dobro Suny, niezależnie od tego, co spotka jednostki, był zdolny do uczuć. Po prostu za bardzo wziął sobie do serca zasady obowiązujące shinobi i przestał je okazywać. A potem tak się do tego przyzwyczaił, że nie potrafił ich okazywać.

Blond smyk miał w sobie jednak coś takiego, co pozwalało wierzyć, że życie zmieni się, przynajmniej odrobinę, przynajmniej dla Gaary.

- Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie – stwierdził w końcu Kazekage. – Jeżeli nie będzie problemów… a przynajmniej jeżeli nie będą takie jak do tej pory, to wezmę pod uwagę możliwość, że jesteśmy w stanie oswoić Gaarę.

- Nie mów o nim, jak o zwierzęciu – prychnął medyk gniewnie.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak o nim mówi Rada – burknął mężczyzna.

- Co do tego wszystkiego ma Rada? – Yashamaru zmarszczył brwi.

- Wiesz dobrze, co o nim sądzą – stwierdził Ryoshi ze zniecierpliwieniem, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Krzesło, na którym siedział odsunęło się ze zgrzytem i zachwiało, ale nie upadło. – Chcą, żebym go zabił.

- To twój syn! – jęknął Yashamaru.

- Czy to zmienia cokolwiek? – Kazekage uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Ich zdaniem stanowi zagrożenie dla Suny, a moją rolą jest likwidowanie zagrożeń dla miasta. Jeżeli mają rację…

- Nie kończ tego zdania – wpadł mu w słowo medyk. – Nawet nie waż się kończyć tego zdania. Nigdy! Za to dziecko Karura oddała swoje życie, a ty chcesz je tak po prostu zabić, bo nie spełnia wymagać grupy starych pryków?!

- Jeżeli nie będzie dalej panował nad swoją mocą i przypadkiem zabijał moich ludzi… - stwierdził chłodno Ryoshi – mogę nie mieć innego wyboru. Wiesz o tym dobrze.

- Jesteś strasznym człowiekiem – powiedział cicho Yashamaru, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Jestem tym, czego Suna potrzebuje – stwierdził odwracając się i wychodząc w noc, zimną i cichą.

Mężczyzna odprowadzał go wzrokiem, stojąc w progu i czując, jak chłód wżera mu się w ciało i przegryza aż do kości, przejmując dreszczem. Czasami wydawało mu się, że nigdy już nie poczuje ciepła, nawet w środku dnia, kiedy promienie słońca paliły ziemię pod jego stopami.

* * *

Następnych kilka dni upłynęło szybko, przynajmniej dla Yashamaru. Starał się obserwować dwójkę dzieci, która w błyskawicznym tempie się zaprzyjaźniła i ignorowała resztę świata w sposób, który częściowo rozbrajał, a częściowo łamał serce.

Były pewne rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny doświadczać, zachowania, których nie powinny przejawiać. Dwójka Jinchuriki miała zdecydowanie za stare spojrzenia jak na swój wiek, do zbyt dojrzałych wniosków dochodziła, jeżeli szło o stosunki międzyludzkie.

Ale poza tym, to nadal dwójka dzieci. Co niestety miało swoje wady, szczególnie w przypadku Gaary. Kiedy czegoś chciał, a to nie znajdowało się w zasięgu jego własnych rąk, używał piasku. Yashamaru nadal nie mógł dojść, czy chłopiec robił to świadomie, czy nie. Problem polegał na tym, że piaszczyste łapska budziły w ludziach uczucie paniki, co z kolei zauważał chłopiec i czuł się zraniony, bo przecież niczego złego nie zrobił. Piasek znowu reagował, tym razem na negatywne emocje dziecka i… tu zaczynał się cały problem i poobrywane kończyny.

To niemożliwe, żeby zawsze dostawał czego chciał, nie na tym też polegało wychowanie dziecka, a wszelkie próby dostosowania chłopca społecznie spełzały na niczym.

W pobliżu drugiego chłopca jego humory zdecydowanie osłabły, bo był zbyt zajęty nowym towarzyszem, żeby reagować na resztę świata, ale nadal, przypadki się zdarzały i nie miały najmniejszego zamiaru przestać.

- Oj, znowu zgasł - wymamrotał Gaara, patrząc na Naruto, który usnął tam, gdzie padł.

Yashamaru zachichotał cicho i podniósł chłopca, żeby przenieść go w wygodniejsze miejsce.

- Ludzie przeważnie potrzebują snu - wyjaśnił drugiemu dziecku, które towarzyszyło mu niczym cień. - Szczególnie dzieci.

- Ja nie śpię - powiedział nieco naburmuszonym tonem Gaara. – Dlaczego on też nie może nie spać?

- Ty jesteś szczególny - Yashamaru uśmiechnął się smutno.

Chłopiec był naburmuszony jeszcze przez chwilę, a mężczyzna siłą woli powstrzymał westchnięcie. Ze względu na to, że wszyscy bali się tego dziecka, woleli dawać mu wszystko, o co tylko poprosił (prawdę mówiąc sam nie nazwałby tego proszeniem. Chłopak po prostu wyrażał życzenie, a to, czego aktualnie pragnął pojawiało się przed jego nosem w błyskawicznym tempie). Sprawiało to, że zaczynał być przekonany o tym, że dostanie absolutnie wszystko, jeżeli będzie dopominał się wystarczająco długo. Powoli, acz nieubłaganie dzieciak zmieniał się w rozwydrzonego gówniarza, co w połączeniu z jego mocą i uwięzionym demonem sprawiało, że stawał się bardziej, niż niebezpieczny dla swojego otoczenia.

- Czym jest sen? - zapytał nagle Gaara.

- Uh, to trudne pytanie - mężczyzna zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Ludzie śpią, żeby odpocząć. Kiedy to robią, nie wiedzą, co się dzieje dookoła nich.

- To może być groźne - ocenił ponurym tonem pięciolatek.

- Dlatego zasypia się tylko w domu albo ze swoim zespołem - uśmiechnął się Yashamaru.

- Zespołem? - powtórzył Gaara jak echo.

- Zespół to przyjaciele, ludzie którym się ufa, z którymi każdy młody ninja spędza dużo czasu - mężczyzna pogładził rude włosy chłopca. - Kiedy będziesz starszy też będziesz członkiem jakiegoś zespołu.

Gaara z poważnym wyrazem twarzy skinął głową, nadal z fascynacją wpatrując się w śpiącego przyjaciela.

- Sen polega tylko na tym, że się leży i oddycha? - zapytał w końcu.

- Nie, czasami coś się może przyśnić - westchnął Yashamaru i zaczął tłumaczyć kolejne zagadnienie. - Sny pojawiają się wtedy, kiedy mózg porządkuje to, co stało się w ciągu całego dnia. To tak jakbyś coś sobie wyobrażał.

Chłopiec poważnie skinął głową, chociaż na jego buzi nadal pozostawał wyraz zakłopotania, jakby nie do końca pojmował całą sytuację.

- Jeżeli chcesz, to możemy do tego podejść bardziej naukowo - stwierdził Yashamaru. - Mam kilka książek z czasów, kiedy uczyłem się na medyka.

- Naprawdę możemy razem poczytać? - zapytał z zachwytem chłopiec.

- Oczywiście - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. W duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Zdołał go czymś zainteresować, czyli perspektywa zniszczeń i rozpaczliwie głośnego wycia została zażegnana. Gaara był uroczym chłopcem, kiedy się nie złościł.

Czytanie dziecku podręczników medycznych co prawda nie należało do najzwyklejszych rzeczy, ale Gaara nigdy nie był zwykłym dzieckiem.

Poza tym, nauczenie go troszczenia się o innych ludzi... Karura będzie dumna. A Gaara żywy.

* * *

Obserwowanie dwójki dzieci przez dłuższy czas udowadniało, że chłopcy byli dokładnie tym, na co wyglądali. Dziećmi. Które właśnie okrywały, jak w ogóle powinno wyglądać dzieciństwo. Rozbrajający i jednocześnie smutny widok.

Ryoshi zmarszczył lekko brwi i kontynuował podążanie śladem chłopców, obserwując ich, zapamiętując, zdobywając informacje i planując dalsze kroki.

Naruto, szczeniak, któremu Minato zafundował nieszczęśliwe życie w swoim ostatecznym akcie poświecenia, był bardzo żywym, bardzo energicznym dzieckiem i wydawał się w ogóle nie męczyć, niezależnie od tego, jak długo biegał w kółko. Kiedy w końcu dopadała go zadyszka, starczała mu tylko krótka chwila, żeby zaraz znowu być w pełni sił. Jego zdolności regeneracyjne również były niewiarygodne. Siniaki znikały na krótko po tym, jak się pojawiały, wszelkie zadrapania wydawały się goić praktycznie na miejscu.

Poza tym nie było w nim niczego szczególnie wyjątkowego, nawet jego kontrola chakry była na poziomie przeciętnego pięciolatka, czyli nie istniała.

Gaara podążał za nim jak cień, pozwalając przejąć inicjatywę i ewentualnie powstrzymując bardziej samobójczo wyglądające akcje podejmowane przez blondyna. Był zdecydowanie wolniejszy, ale mogło to stanowić skutek piasku, który go wiecznie otaczał, a o wytrzymałości jako takiej i zdolnościach regeneracyjnych nie dało się powiedzieć czegokolwiek ze względu na to, że piaskowa tarcza osłaniała go praktycznie przed każdym zagrożeniem. Nawet tak głupim, jak rozbicie sobie kolana podczas gry w berka.

Chociaż wyglądało na to, że piasek działał na własną rękę, całkowicie niezależnie od woli Gaary.

To mogło stanowić problem... i jednocześnie udowadniało, że chłopiec nie miał praktycznie żadnej kontroli nad swoimi zdolnościami. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co robi, a kiedy człowiek nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z nożem albo czymś innym, to przeważnie dochodzi do wypadków.

Będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić, zanim chłopak zacznie kombinować na własną rękę i ją sobie urwie. Połowa biedy, jeżeli będzie to jego własna ręka. Znając rozmach Jinchuriki, prawdopodobnie połowa Suny będzie zmuszona zainwestować w protezy.

Opuścił swój posterunek, kierując się do oficjalnej siedziby Kage, nadal obracając w myślach całą sytuację.

Będzie musiał podjąć pewne akcje, ale na dłuższą metę wydawało się to opłacalne.

A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

Naruto w każdym razie połknął haczyk z wielką ochotą, za odrobinę uprzejmości i traktowania go jak człowieka oddał Sunie swoje serce.

Jeżeli kupiona w ten sposób wierność Jinchuriki pozwalała na zapanowanie nad nimi i używanie demonów przeciwko wrogom...

Ryoshi uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Warto spróbować. Nie miał nic do stracenia, a ewentualny sukces wręczy mu zwycięskie karty do ręki.

* * *

Mięło kolejnych kilka dni, a Yashamaru miał nadzieję, że Kazekage porzucił myśli o tym, co wedle rady powinien zrobić ze swoim najmłodszym synem, kiedy nagle usłyszał, że mężczyzna ma zamiar na kilka dni zniknąć z Suny, a on ma się przygotować na przejęcie części obowiązków.

Tak jak stał, pomknął w stronę siedziby Kage, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedzi na kilka palących pytań.

- Mogę zapytać, co masz zamiar zrobić? – rzucił, gdy tylko znalazł się przy tym podłym, podłym człowieku, któremu zaufała jego siostra.

- Drzwi - oznajmił Kazekage, nie przerywając pakowania, nawet nie zerkając w stronę mężczyzny.

- Przepraszam? - shinobi zamrugał.

- Drzwi służą do tego, żeby nimi wchodzić - powtórzył Ryoshi. - Wlazłeś oknem. Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać, aż nie wejdziesz we właściwy sposób do mojego biura.

- Unikasz odpowiedzi - warknął Yashamaru.

- O, teraz na mnie warczysz - uśmiechnął się krzywo Kazekage.

- To ważne - mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. - Tak nagle decydujesz się na trening na pustyni, zostawiając wszystko...

- W rękach twoich i Bakiego - wpadł mu w słowo Ryoshi. - Ufam wam wystarczająco, żeby spodziewać się, że Suna będzie stała nadal, kiedy wrócę.

- Jaki masz w tym cel?

- Zabieram ze sobą Gaarę - oznajmił.

Medyn zamrugał, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić? - zapytał w końcu, z ciężkim sercem.

- On kompletnie nie panuje nad tym piaskiem - skrzywił się Ryoshi. - To może być większy problem niż jest do tej pory, więc postanowiłem temu zapobiec.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić? - powtórzył Yashamaru zimnym jak lód tonem.

- Hej, to mój syn - prychnął Ryoshi. - I nie mam zamiaru koncentrować się na propozycji Rady, którą masz na myśli, jeżeli tylko uda się rozwiązać to w jakiś inny sposób.

- Wystarczy, że myślisz o czymś takim - wysyczał medyk. - Dla tego dziecka moja siostra oddała swoje życie, jeżeli chociaż spróbujesz zaprzepaścić jej ofiarę...

- To co? - uśmiechnął się ironicznie Kazekage. - Nie byłbyś w stanie zrobić niczego, Yashamaru. Absolutnie niczego. Teraz też. Najpierw jesteś ANBU, dopiero potem kimkolwiek innym.

Medyk przygryzł wargę na tyle mocno, że jego usta splamiła krew i odwrócił wzrok.

- Dlatego też teraz zostaniesz w Sunie - kontynuował chłodno Ryoshi, wbijając wzrok w podwładnego. - Jeżeli stanie się coś, co będzie wymagało mojej obecności, niech Baki wyśle po mnie posłańca.

Yashamaru skinął głową, ale po wyrazie jego twarzy łatwo było poznać, że nie czuł się szczególnie zadowolony z takiego rozwoju wypadków.

* * *

Gaara nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, czego się spodziewać i nie wiedział nawet, czy sytuacja mu się podoba.

Ojciec, po długim czasie nie zwracania na niego uwagi i zachowywania się, jakby w ogóle nie istniał, nagle postanowił go trenować.

Przynajmniej tak powiedział Yashamaru, kiedy pakował go na coś, co chyba było dłuższą wyprawą na pustynię, sądząc z ilości przedmiotów, które ukrywał w zwojach w jakiś tajemniczy sposób.

Gaara nerwowo przygryzł wargę. Nie potrafił przekonać niczego, żeby wyszło z papieru i wątpił, żeby ojcu spodobało się to, że będzie ciągle go o coś prosił. Jeszcze uzna, że szkoda zachodu i go po prostu zostawi.

- Naprawdę muszę? - zapytał po raz kolejny wujka Yashamaru, czując jak w oczach zbierają mu się łzy.

- Twój tata nie jest aż tak zły - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

Czyli on też nie rozumiał, uznał ze smutkiem Gaara.

Jesteśmy całkiem sami, nie?, zapytało coś w głębi jego umysłu.

Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, czym to było, ale mówiło zawsze tak, jakby byli razem. Miało jednak na tyle zimny, nieprzyjemny głos, że Gaara nie był do końca pewien, czy to dobrze.

Sami, samiuteńcy, kontynuował głos.

Nieprawda!, zaprotestował w myślach chłopiec. Nie jesteśmy sami, jest Naruto i Yashamaru się o nas troszczy…

A jednak, pozwala temu złemu, złemu człowiekowi cię zabrać. Tajemniczy, niewidzialny rozmówca wcale się nie poddawał.

To nie tak, zaprotestował Gaara. I ojciec wcale nie jest taki zły!

Jest zły, jest podły, czuję to. Spęta nas, uwięzi nas! Śmierdzi kłamstwem, śmierdzi krwią! Chcesz, żeby do jego zapachu dołączyła twoja krew?

Chłopiec zadrżał.

Bo to taki człowiek, kontynuowało to coś w jego głębi. Nie przyniesie nam nic dobrego, a będziemy musieli stawić mu czoło sami, samiuteńcy. Tak jak zawsze.

Kim jesteś?, zapytał z pewnym wahaniem Gaara.

To nieważne, wymruczał uspokajającym, kojącym tonem głos. Ważne jest, że jestem zawsze przy tobie i będę.

Chłopiec nie zdążył zdecydować, czy to dobrze, czy jednak nie.

Ojciec przyszedł, w całej grozie swojej wiecznie skwaszonej miny, łypiąc na niego niecierpliwie. Chwilę temu musiał rozmawiać z Yashamaru, bo wujek nawet nie został w pokoju, żeby sięz nim pożegnać. Pomachał tylko Gaarze i zniknął za rogiem.

Chłopiec z ciężkim westchnieniem podniósł swój plecak, który wcześniej sam wypełnił potrzebnymi rzeczami pod pilnym okiem wujka. Pluszowy miś został pod opieką Naruto. W plecaku się nie mieścił, a próba przemycenia go zamiast rzeczy koniecznych i niezbędnych została zauważona.

Z miną skazańca wyszedł za ojcem z domu wujka, pomachał na pożegnanie do Naruto, po czym niepewnie spojrzał na mężczyznę. Może w ostatniej chwili zmieni zdanie?

Nie zmienił.

Prawdę mówiąc Kazekage nawet nie zauważył niczego, zbyt zajęty własnymi myślami.

Ryoshi podniósł dzieciaka z ziemi. W ten sposób mogli szybciej dotrzeć do celu.

Chociaż gnojek był ciężki jak jasna cholera, przez ten cały piach, którego z jakiegoś powodu w ogóle nie zauważał. Każde normalne dziecko nie byłoby w stanie palcem kiwnąć dźwigając na sobie taki ciężar. Gaara natomiast biegał sobie jakby nigdy nic.  
Było nawet kilka rozbrajających momentów w jego życiu, w których głównymi ofiarami były oberwane łańcuchy od huśtawki, załamane łóżko i kilka innych rzeczy.

Za każdym razem chłopczyk sterczał naprzeciwko z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, usiłując dociec tego, co się właściwie stało.

Ryoshi nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że chłopiec sapnął ze zdziwienia, po czym wbił w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.

Gaara nie nawykł do bycia dotykanym przez kogokolwiek, nie wspominając o braniu na ręce i innych temu podobnych rzeczach. Wujek Yashamaru czasami głaskał go po głowie, czy prowadził gdzieś za rękę, ale na tym dotyk się kończył. Inni woleli w ogóle się do niego nie zbliżać.

Nagłe znalezienie się w ramionach ojca sprawiło, że świat zawirował dookoła, a uczucie dezorientacji ogarnęło całą drobną osobę chłopca. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak ma zareagować, wiec po prostu trwał w bezruchu, usiłując zrozumieć sytuację, w jakiej się nagle znalazł.

* * *

- No i jesteśmy - mruknął Ryoshi, stawiając dzieciaka na piasku u swoich stóp i rozcierając zdrętwiały bark.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał Gaara, z lekkim zwątpieniem rozglądając się dookoła.

Pustynia w tym miejscu wyglądała jak wszędzie indziej. Piaskowe wydmy falowały niczym morze na obrazkach w książce, rozpościerając się wszędzie, gdzie tylko kierował wzrok, a ponad piaskiem było tylko niebo, ciemne i lśniące gwiazdami.

Ryoshi westchnął tylko. Przyklęknął i położył dłoń na piasku, koncentrując się, pozwalając swojej chakrze przesiąknąć przez ziarna niczym wodzie, coraz głębiej i głębiej, aż nie sięgnęła tego, czego szukał.

Gaara zachwiał się i prawie przewrócił, kiedy ziemia zadrżała, a piasek rozwiał ze świstem odsłaniając potężny płaski kamień pokryty skomplikowanymi żłobieniami, które trochę przypominały wzory, które zamykały w zwojach różne przedmioty, ale nie do końca.

Kamień zaczął się przesuwać ze zgrzytem, odsłaniając ciemne wnętrze i schody prowadzące gdzieś w dół.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to tutaj? - zapytał Gaara, wpatrując się w ojca z podziwem. - Przecież nie da się tego miejsca odróżnić!

- Wręcz przeciwnie - uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi. - Trzeba tylko wiedzieć jak.

Gaara zamrugał, nadal nie odrywając od niego zafascynowanego spojrzenia.

Ryoshi westchnął, ale doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze może wytłumaczyć to teraz. W nocy i tak nie miał zamiaru rozpoczynać treningu, a odrobina teorii nie zaboli.

Usiadł na ziemi, krzyżując nogi.

- Chodź tutaj - mruknął wyciągając rękę w stronę chłopca.

Gaara, z lekkim wahaniem, podszedł do niego, żeby wydać z siebie zabawny, zdumiony pomruk, kiedy zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna złapał go i przyciągnął do siebie, sadzając sobie na kolanach.

- Pustynia to trudne miejsce - powiedział Ryoshi. - W dzień trzeba uważać na palące słońce, w nocy na chłód przenikający do kości.

Gaara skinął głową z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, chłonąc każde słowo i jednocześnie usiłując znaleźć w miarę dyskretnie wygodniejszą pozycję. Podejrzewał, że za zbytnie kokoszenie się zleci z kolan, a mając do wyboru piasek, który tak samo jak reszta otoczenia stygł w zadziwiającym tempie, nie chciał stracić swojego miejsca. Poza tym… to było nawet przyjemne, tak siedzieć na czyichś kolanach. Widział, jak inne dzieci to robiły dosyć często, ale jemu rzecz przytrafiła się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Chciał to dobrze zapamiętać, na wypadek, jakby nie miało się to już powtórzyć.

- Jeżeli ktoś nie rozumie pustyni, nie potrafi się po niej poruszać, to nie będzie miał szans na przetrwanie, kiedy los przegna go na piaski - kontynuował Ryoshi. - Na pustyni nie ma żadnych punktów orientacyjnych, a krajobraz cały czas się zmienia, bo wiatr kształtuje wciąż nowe i nowe wzniesienia, zmuszając pył do wiecznej wędrówki.

Gaara skinął głową, w końcu znalazłszy odpowiednio wygodną dla siebie pozycję. Wygodną i ciepłą, bo od chłodnego powietrza chroniły go ramiona ojca. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, a w głowie nieśmiałe marzenie, żeby chwila trwała i trwała, i nigdy się nie kończyła.

- Jedyną rzeczą, która pozostaje niezmienna są gwiazdy - powiedział mężczyzna, wskazując palcem w górę, a chłopiec posłusznie skierował tam swój wzrok. Skrzące punkciki w czarnym mroku jednak nie były tylko ładną rzeczą do patrzenia, istniały po coś!

- Powinieneś nauczyć się mapy nieba, dzięki niej łatwo się zorientować gdzie jesteś, nawet z dala od Kraju Wiatru.

- Ale trafiłeś tutaj w dzień - wymamrotał Gaara, zadzierając głowę wysoko, tak żeby móc spojrzeć ojcu w oczy i wyginając się przy tym cudacznie.

- Kiedy odpowiednio długo wędruje się po pustyni, ewentualnie można nauczyć się orientować w oparciu o własny wewnętrzny kompas. Ale to ryzykowne.

Chłopiec skinął głową, po czym zerknął w stronę kamiennej pokrywy.

- Właściwie, co to za miejsce?

- Bardzo stare schronienie - wyjaśnił Ryoshi. - Z czasów, kiedy jeszcze nie było Sunagakure, a ludzie wędrowali wśród piasków, nie zatrzymując się nigdzie na stałe.

- Dlaczego postanowili się osiedlić?

- Po Pierwszej Wojnie Shinobi postanowiono, że budowa stałych osad, gdzie będą gromadzić się ninja jest najlepszym wyjściem. W większości przypadków się sprawdziło, ale na pustyni osiadłe życie jest bardzo trudne. Nienaturalne.

- Więc dlaczego nie zaczęliśmy wędrować znowu? – Gaara zmarszczył lekko brwi. Wbijał w ojca pełne zaintrygowania spojrzenie, usiłując ogarnąć sposób, w jaki myśleli ludzie, którzy żyli dawno temu i odnosząc przy tym porażkę. Skoro nie lubili siedzieć w miejscu, to dlaczego to robili? Nie potrafił dostrzec w tym sensu.

- Bo wtedy przestalibyśmy być uznawani za ninja - westchnął Ryoshi. - Inne nacje, razem z naszym własnym Daimyo przekreśliliby nasze istnienie, a do tego również nie mogliśmy dopuścić.

- Nie rozumiem – poddał się Gaara, a jego spojrzenie z zaciekawionego zrobiło się żałosne. – Dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie trudne?

- Życie – uśmiechnął się Ryoshi. To nie był szczęśliwy uśmiech, ocenił chłopiec. Prawdę mówiąc nie pamiętał, żeby ojciec uśmiechał się kiedykolwiek w taki sposób, jak robił to wujek Yashamaru albo Naruto. Jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie, jakby została stworzona do bycia ponurą. To też nie wydawało się sprawiedliwe.

- Musimy trwać w jednym miejscu, bo niektórzy ludzie są za głupi lub za leniwi, żeby nauczyć się, gdzie nas szukać o jakiej porze roku – mężczyzna zdecydował się wyjaśnić dokładniej kwestię, która sprawiła, że jego syn poczuł się doszczętnie zagubiony. Miał to wymalowane na twarzy tak bardzo, że było to aż komiczne. – Wolą wysyłać posłańców do jednego konkretnego miejsca. Ale na pustyni nie powinno się żyć w ten sposób. Jeżeli nie wędrujesz, to wyczerpujesz to wszystko, co przyroda może ci dać, a nadal nie masz wszystkiego, czego potrzebujesz.

- Chodzi o wodę? – zapytał. Na pustyni zawsze chodziło o wodę. A jeżeli nie, to i tak zaraz stanie się priorytetem. Każde dziecko to wiedziało.

- Wodę, jedzenie, wszystko – przeczesał palcami włosy Gaary. Szczeniak był bystry, jak na swój wiek. – Nic nie przychodzi za darmo, szczególnie na pustyni. Inne wioski ninja znajdują się w miejscach bogatszych w rzeczy niezbędne do życia.

- Więc czemu to my musimy tutaj żyć? – chłopiec zmarszczył brwi. To nie było sprawiedliwe!

- A kto inny zna to miejsce na tyle dobrze, żeby mieć szanse na przetrwanie? – zapytał Kazekage. – Tylko my jesteśmy na to wystarczająco silni.

- Ale przed chwilą mówiłeś, że to trudne i nie… nienaturalne – wymamrotał Gaara.

- Bo jest trudne - potwierdził Ryoshi. – Robimy rzeczy, jakich nie robi żadna inna wioska shinobi, żeby przetrwać. Produkujemy własne materiały i handlujemy nimi, zamiast polegać na tym, co możemy zdobyć za samo wynajmowanie naszych ninja.

To akurat było wielką zaletą, dodał mężczyzna w myślach, nie chcąc zadręczać dzieciaka sprawami związanymi z gospodarką. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych, byli najmniej zależni od możnowładców i wpływów zewnętrznych, w razie potrzeby mogli działać w oparciu o własne możliwości… przez jakiś czas.  
Ostatecznie i tak zostaliby zmuszeni do porzucenia miasta i powrotu do koczowniczego trybu życia, na nowo dzieląc się na liczne grupy i rozchodząc we wszystkich kierunkach świata.  
Przyroda mogła im dać tylko tyle ile była w stanie. Osiadły tryb życia sprawiał, że w jednym miejscu znajdowało się zbyt wielu ludzi, żeby było to w jakikolwiek sposób możliwe.

Ale polityka wymagała, czego wymagała, a do jego obowiązków jako Kazekage należało utrzymanie ninja w jednym miejscu. Względnie jednym, naginał zasady jak tylko mógł, żeby zmniejszyć wpływ antypatii, którą darzył go Daimyo Wiatru. W zamian za to możny nienawidził go jeszcze bardziej, a Ryoshi musiał z tym żyć.

Westchnął ciężko, przyciągając dzieciaka jeszcze bliżej, pozwalając sobie na chwilę słabości.

Oparcie brody na głowie dziecka było jednak błędem.

Chłopiec pachniał nawet przyjemnie, a jego włosy przyjemnie łaskotały w twarz, ale był też pewien bardzo nieprzyjemny element, który stanowił nieodłączną część Gaary.

- Mam piasek w ustach - wymamrotał Ryoshi, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. - Chodź do środka, zanim odmarznie mi kilka rzeczy, które nie powinny odmarzać.


	4. 03

44#03

Gaara zamrugał, chłonąc wzrokiem wszystko, co znajdowało się dookoła.

Kiedy schodzili w głąb pomieszczenia, zdumiewająco długimi, wąskimi stopniami wijącymi się jak wstęga, spodziewał się, że bardzo szybko zrobi się ciemno, szczególnie jak kamienna pokrywa, ze chrzęstem kamienia szorującego o kamień zasunęła się za nimi powolnym ruchem.

Ku jego zdumieniu wzdłuż krawędzi stopni pojawiły się wzory, lekko lśniące w ciemności, kanciaste i symetryczne, wyznaczając im bezpieczną ścieżkę w dół, w dół, w dół.

– Dlaczego to się świeci? – zapytał, przycupnąwszy na jednym ze stopni i przesuwając palcem wzdłuż jaśniejącej krawędzi. Blade, niebieskawe światło ku jego zdziwieniu sprawiało, że palec wydawał się świecić czerwonawo, szczególnie obok paznokcia. Zamrugał, zaintrygowany zjawiskiem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale miło z jego strony – mruknął Ryoshi. – Inaczej trzeba byłoby paradować tutaj z pochodniami.

Gaara skinął głową i wstał, a następnie kontynuował wędrówkę, odrobinę zadumany nad tym, że jego ojciec mógł czegoś nie wiedzieć.

Dorośli powinni wiedzieć wszystko, szczególnie Kazekage.

W końcu znaleźli się w przestronnym pomieszczeniu, od którego bocznych ścian rozgałęziały się wąskie korytarze. Mogli dostrzec wszystko to, bo na podłodze, w równych odstępach znajdowały się symetryczne, proste wzory, znacznie mniej szczegółowe niż równe linie symboli, które wydawały się pełznąć w górę ścian i ciągnąć wzdłuż sufitu.

Gaara otworzył szeroko oczy i podbiegł do jednej ze ścian, zaintrygowany cieniami, jakie się na niej znajdowały.

z bliska okazało się, że to wcale nie były cienie, a bardzo, bardzo stare rysunki, wyblakłe przez lata, ale ciągle możliwe do rozpoznania.

W ciemnych kształtach rozpoznać można było sylwetki ludzi, bardzo uproszczone, niczym z jednego z jego rysunków, ale towarzyszyły im także większe, potworniejsze. Miały dodatkowe głowy i wielkie szpony, a ich oczy narysowane był szybkimi, ostrymi liniami, które jednoznacznie kojarzył się z czymś gniewnym i złym.

Wyglądało to prawie strasznie, ale w okolicy narysowane też były inne postacie, równie duże jak te potworne, ale te dla odmiany budził dobre skojarzenia i dawno temu, kiedy rysunki były świeże, musiały wyglądać na pokryte blaskiem. Nawet teraz, kiedy wpatrywał się wystarczająco intensywnie, był w stanie dostrzec ślady złotej farbki.

– Co to jest? – zapytał, odwracając się do ojca.

Ryoshi nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem otoczenia.

Widział to wszystko wystarczającą ilość razy, żeby się przyzwyczaić, jak do każdej innej dziwnej rzeczy, na którą natknął się w ciągu swojego życia.

– Historia – powiedział, nie przerywając przyziemnego zajęcia, jakie go teraz pochłaniało. Dostosować miejsce do przebywania w nim jakiś czas. rozpieczętować rzeczy przeniesione w zwojach. I tak dalej, i tak dalej.

– Jaka? – dopytywał się dalej Gaara.

W tej chwili był prawie jak każde inne pięcioletnie dziecko, dopytując się o wszystko, co go zainteresowało.

Prawie. To słowo zawsze czyniło różnicę.

– Ciężko stwierdzić, przekazy ustne mają tendencję do deformowania się z czasem – mruknął Kazekage.

Gaara naturalnie nie rozumiał z tego ani słowa. Po prostu czekał na kontynuację.

– Powstały jeszcze przed tym, jak zostały założone wioski ninja – kontynuował Ryoshi. – Na długo, długo przed tym, kiedy po świecie oprócz ludzi chodziły demony i bogowie.

– Demony? – zamrugał Gaara, marszcząc lekko brwi. – takie jak ten we mnie...?

– Przypuszczam, że między innymi – mężczyzna uniósł lekko brwi.

Dzieciak potrafił odróżnić siebie od Shukaku, to już coś.

– Między innymi? To były jakieś inne?

Ryoshi podszedł bliżej do ściany i wzrokiem odnalazł coś, co według niego musiało być początkiem historii. A przynajmniej jej fragmentu, który został narysowany na ścianach pradawnego schronienia.

– To jest Tiamat – powiedział, wskazując palcem na postać czegoś, co wyglądało jak smok. Pięciogłowy, a każda z głów miała inny kolor, chociaż teraz bardzo trudno było to dostrzec.

– Kiedy świat był jeszcze młody, to ona stworzyła chakrę pięciu podstawowych żywiołów. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Każda ze smoczych głów władała jednym żywiołem. Ogień i woda, ziemia i powietrze oraz błyskawica, która rozdarła niebo i sprowadziła noc.

Gaara słuchał z błyszczącymi oczyma i wypiekami na twarzy. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, żeby ojciec poświęcał mu tyle czasu i opowiadał historie. Straszne historie o niezrozumiałych rzeczach, pełne pradawnych bestii, ale słowa był skierowane do niego, padały dla niego.

– Za sprawą Tiamat na świecie pojawiły się istoty stworzone z czystej chakry. Ogoniaste demony i byty, które zostały dawno, dawno zapomniane. Tworzyły kolejne stworzenia, słabsze od nich, zaludniając świat. – kontynuował Ryoshi. – Ale Tiamat nie była zadowolona. Akt tworzenia ją wyczerpał i chciała odpocząć, ale chaos, jaki został rozpętany przez rywalizujące ze sobą żywioły i szalejące nowe moce nie dawał jej spokoju nawet w najczarniejszych głębiach oceanu.

– Co się stało? – zapytał chłopiec z lękiem w głosie.

– Wynurzyła się z głębi oceanu, rozszalała w swoim gniewie, zdecydowana uciszyć wszystkie stworzenie jeszcze raz.

– to bez sensu – wymamrotał chłopiec. – po co to wszystko robiła, skoro teraz wszystko niszczy?

– Nie spodziewaj się po prastarych bytach logiki – mruknął Ryoshi. – Robiły zawsze to, na co miały ochotę, niezależnie od tego, czy miało to w ogóle sens. Dbały jedynie o własną, chwilową wygodę. Być może dlatego przepadły w zapomnienie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał po raz kolejny chłopiec.

– Nic nie chce umierać i nigdy nie chciało – wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna. – Widząc gniew Tiamat, wszyscy zdecydowali się, że stawią jej czoła, ale nikt nie był wystarczająco silny, żeby się z nią zmierzyć.

– Ale ktoś się znalazł i ją pokonali, prawda?

– Tak, znaleźli jedną osobę, która okazała się wystarczająco potężna. To był Marduk – Ryoshi wskazał palcem na postać o sześciu rękach, która stała pionowo, z jedną nogą opartą na biodrze drugiej. Środkowa para rąk wydawała się złożona jak do modlitwy, to samo z górną, z tym, że dłonie tej znajdowały się nad jego głową. Dolna para rąk rozłożona była w geście błogosławieństwa. Zdaniem Gaary mistyczny bohater wyglądał trochę jak pająk, ale chłopiec postanowił nie dzielić się tą refleksją z ojcem. Zamiast tego słuchał dalej, bo Ryoshi kontynuował historię:

– Jednak zanim ruszył do walki, postawił pewien warunek.

– Jaki?

– W zamian za pozbycie się Tiamat, zostanie władcą ich wszystkich – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Burzyli się, ale ostatecznie musieli się na to zgodzić.

– Czyli... – zastanowił się chłopiec. – Poszedł, pokonał ją i został królem?

– Owszem – skinął głową. – Ale uznał, że Tiamat miała rację w jednym. Świat nie jest w stanie znieść chaosu, jaki wywoływało zgromadzenie potężnych istot, nakazał więc wszystkim odejście i zostawić go najmłodszym ze stworzonych istot, które były wówczas wystarczająco słabe, żeby nie doprowadzić do zagłady.

– To nie przypomina opowieści ze szkoły – wymamrotał chłopiec.

– To mitologia, nie historia – wzruszył ramionami Ryoshi. – Jeżeli cokolwiek się zgadza, to tylko jakaś mało znacząca część.

– W jaki sposób mogliby zniszczyć świat po prostu na nim będąc? – Gaara nagle zmienił temat. – To trochę bez sensu.

– Byli zbyt potężni, żeby było to bezpieczne.

– Dla nich?

– Dla wszystkich – Ryoshi nie zmarszczył brwi, nie dał w ogóle po sobie poznać, że ta rozmowa, ten jej konkretny fragment, liczy się bardziej od całej reszty. To praktycznie nie miałoby sensu w przypadku zwykłego dziecka, bo zachowanie i poglądy pięciolatka zmieniały się niczym chorągiewka na wietrze, ale Gaara nie był zwykłym dzieckiem. O ile w ogóle nim był, teraz, czy kiedykolwiek.

– Dla innych – powiedział powoli Kazekage. – Silne osoby zawsze powinny bronić tych słabszych. Nawet, jeżeli będzie to oznaczało, że będą musiały odejść.

– To niesprawiedliwe – burknął chłopiec. – Skoro ktoś jest aż taki dobry, to powinien zostać! Zasłużył sobie na to! Bardziej niż wszyscy inni.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo… jest lepszy! Dlaczego ludzie chcieliby zostać kimś silnym i potężnym, skoro nic im by to nie dało?

– Bo chcą chronić innych – uciął Ryoshi krótko.

– Tylko tyle? – Gaara zmarszczył brwi.

– To mało? – zapytał Ryoshi, przechylając głowę.

– Inni nie muszą być wcale mili, prawda? – chłopiec spochmurniał i wbił wzrok w podłogę. – I nie są. Nie lubią każdego, kto się jakoś od nich różni. Przezywają, pokazują palcami, udają, że ci silni nie istnieją.

– Tak czasami bywa – powiedział mężczyzna. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Gaara mówi z autopsji. Potrafił więc wskazać przynajmniej częściową różnicę pomiędzy sobą, a innymi ludźmi, potrafił stwierdzić, że nosi w sobie moc większą, niż przeciętni mieszkańcy Suny. I zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to właśnie przez tę różnicę jest traktowany w taki sposób, a nie inny.

Pytaniem było tylko, co jeszcze widział, oprócz własnego poczucia krzywdy.

– Więc jak inaczej miałoby to wyglądać?

– Nie wiem – skrzywił się chłopiec. – Ale na pewno nikt nie musiałby odchodzić! Ludzie po prostu musieliby nauczyć się żyć obok tych silniejszych!

– A jeżeli by się nie nauczyli? – Ryoshi miał wrażenie, jakby coś zimnego powoli pełzło wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, budząc dreszcz, sprawiając, że mięśnie napinały się, niczym do walki, a w piersi ściskało jak po długim biegu. – Jeżeli nie potrafiliby żyć obok silniejszych od siebie? Co by się z nimi stało?

– Nie wiem – pokręcił głową. – Ale dlaczego mam się martwić? Skoro mnie nie lubią, skoro są niemili? Nie chcę odchodzić, żeby innym było lepiej, niech to oni odejdą! Na zawsze!

– Ani słowa więcej – wysyczał cicho Ryoshi i wstał. Patrzył na syna chłodno, górując nad nim, a chłodne światło, jakie wypełniało pomieszczenie malowało na jego twarzy przerażające cienie.

Gaara zadrżał. Bardzo nie chciał, żeby ojciec patrzył na niego w ten sposób, w sposób, w jaki patrzyli na niego wszyscy inni ludzie. To było niesprawiedliwe, on nie powinien, on był jego tatą! Powinien go kochać, chronić i przytulać, a nie patrzeć tak strasznie, jakby przed nim stał nie Gaara, a jakiś obrzydliwy potwór, który wypełzł z najgłębszej ciemności, ze starych opowieści, w których na dnie wielkiej wody spoczywała demoniczna bogini.

– Dlaczego…? – wykrztusił w końcu chłopiec, czując jak w oczach wzbierają mu się łzy, a w gardle coś ściska, sprawiając, że oddychanie i mówienie zupełnie nagle stało się strasznie trudne. – Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Dlaczego wszyscy zawsze tak na mnie patrzą?

– Nie wiesz?

– Nie zrobiłem nic złego! – krzyknął Gaara.

– Słowa wystarczą – wysyczał Ryoshi. Mówił bardzo cicho, ale jego słowa wydawały się dudnić w pomieszczeniu, rozchodząc się echem, atakując chłopca zewsząd swoim jadem. Było w nich przerażająco wiele gniewu, złości, wszystkich tych paskudnych, brzydkich uczuć, o których Gaara chciał zapomnieć. Ale ludzie nigdy mu nie pozwalali, patrząc na niego właśnie w ten sposób, mówiąc w ten sposób, tak bardzo, bardzo zimny.

– Słowa potrafią być dużo gorsze – kontynuował Kazekage. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił syna za przedramię. Zacisnął na nim palce na tyle mocno, że warstwa piasku usiłowała odepchnąć jego dłoń, ale nie pozwolił jej na to. Nie siląc się na najmniejszą delikatność, zawlókł opierającego się chłopca pod jedna ze ścian i ustawił go tyłem do pomieszczenia. – Przemyślisz, to co powiedziałeś. Przemyślisz, to co pomyślałeś.

– Nie! – krzyknął chłopiec, czując jak gorące łzy spływają mu po twarzy, bo coś w jego środku pękło, strasznie boleśnie, a to w jego głowie syczało i parskało, ziejąc nienawiścią, niczym smok czarnym ogniem, w stronę ojca.

– Będziesz robił to, co ci każę – warknął Ryoshi. – A teraz mówię, że będziesz stał i będziesz myślał, aż nie powiesz, co zrobiłeś źle. Nawet, jeżeli będziesz tam sterczeć bity tydzień.

– Nie chcę stać w kącie! – jęknął Gaara i pociągnął nosem. Łzy ciągle płynęły mu po twarzy, w okolicy podbródka spływając błotem, bo wymieszały się z piaskiem, który go pokrywał. Wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, ale Ryoshi jedynie prychnął.

– Ale będziesz do czasu, aż nie stwierdzę inaczej – powtórzył mężczyzna raz jeszcze.

Próbował się burzyć, uciec jakoś, ale za każdym razem wracał do kąta, zaciągany tam w mało delikatny sposób.

W końcu zrezygnował i sterczał, gdzie mu kazano, nadal szlochając rozpaczliwie i wbijając wzrok we własne stopy.

Kazekage obserwował go ze swojego kąta, raz na jakiś czas unosząc wzrok znad zwoju nad którym pracował.

Ze względu na bardzo niesprawiedliwą względem Suny politykę Daimyo Wiatru, shinobi musieli znaleźć inne źródła zarobku, które umożliwiłyby im przetrwanie w podłym pustynnym klimacie.

Opowiadał synowi o handlu i reszcie, ale słowem się nie zająknął o sobie. Naturalnie dzieciak widział Złoty Pył, o którym krążyły legendy, a który w zasadzie nadawał się tylko i wyłącznie do powstrzymywania Shukaku i jego Jinchuriki. Stosowanie tego surowca na większą skalę doprowadziłoby do poważnej destabilizacji waluty i w rezultacie potężnie ugryzłoby Kazekage i całą Sunagakure w tyłek, ale istniała jeszcze jedna rzecz, która na dłuższą metę wydawała się dużo bardziej opłacalna od innych działań Ryoshiego pod tym kątem.

Jutsu nie brały się z powietrza. Legendarny Pustelnik Rokudo dał jedynie podstawy, a nie stworzył wszystko, jak mówiły lokalne opowieści.

Konstruowanie technik ninjutsu było jednak koszmarnie trudną i niewdzięczną pracą, która wymagała od pracującego wiele wysiłku, który czasami okazywał się kompletnie nieopłacalny.

I akurat w tym Ryoshi okazał się zaskakująco dobry, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu. Nie należał do osób, które posiadały naturalny talent ku czemukolwiek szczególnemu. Bardzo nietypowa natura chakry również bardziej przeszkadzała niż pomagała w osiągnięciu czegoś większego.

Poza tym miał zdrowe podejście – nie dawał się ponieść ambicji, nie kreował potężnych, pełnych błysków jutsu, które wymagały skomplikowanego łańcucha pieczęci. Kierował się raczej w stronę maksymalnej prostoty i szybkości, co okazało się bardzo opłacalne i oszczędzało wiele czasu.

Jego podpis znajdował się pod całkiem ładnym stosikiem jutsu niskiej rangi. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądało to na szczególnie ambitną robotę, w praktyce znacząco wpływało na wielkość jego targetu. Nie istniało zbyt wielu ninja zdolnych do wypluwania z siebie jednej chakrożernej sztuczki za drugą, za to na świecie żyły prawdziwe masy ludzi, którzy woleli rozwiązania sprawdzające się w akcji i nie wyciskające z nich siódmych potów.

– Mogę już przestać? – zapytał Gaara z jękiem, wytrącając ojca z zamyślenia. – Nogi mnie bolą!

– A wiesz, co zrobiłeś źle? – zapytał Ryoshi, nie odrywając się od pracy. Myśl jednak podkasała kiecę i oddaliła się od niego w podskokach. Z irytacją roztarł skronie.

– Nie – przyznał szczerze chłopiec. – Ale mam już dość, jestem zmęczony!

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział Ryoshi. – Będziesz sterczeć do skutku.

– Ja nie chcę! – krzyknął i odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem przez siebie, znowu płacząc, usiłując uciec.

Ryoshi złapał go i szarpnął, zaciągając wyrywającego się chłopca na powrót do kąta. Przerażenie na jego buzi, kiedy zbliżał się do ciemnej ściany nie mogło nie być prawdziwe.

– Ja naprawdę nie chcę...! – zaszlochał.

Ryoshi pozostał niewzruszony. Silnym pchnięciem zmusił chłopca do stanięciem twarzą do ściany. Gdyby nie piasek, który zawsze go ochraniał, prawdopodobnie uderzyłby w nią.

– Będziesz tutaj stał, aż nie powiesz mi, na czym polegał twój błąd – powiedział sucho, patrząc z wyrazem irytacji na swojego syna.

– Ja nawet nie wiem, co zrobiłem nie tak – wymamrotał, ocierając łzy i tym samym rozsmarowując na twarzy więcej nasączonego wodą piasku.

– To nad tym też pomyślisz – wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojego kąta, dalej pracować ze zwojami.

Musiało już minąć kilka godzin, uznał przymykając lekko oczy i usiłując wyczuć to, co działo się dookoła, poza ich schronieniem. Słońce powinno już wstawać, niedługo zrobi się gorąco.

Na zewnątrz powietrze musiało się powoli nagrzewać, a wszystko, co żyło wśród niegościnnych piasków zajmowało się teraz zlizywaniem kropli losy osiadłych na każdej przynajmniej odrobinę bardziej stałej od piasku powierzchni, albo już pierzchało do kryjówek, żeby przeczekać bolesny żar dnia.

Kątem oka, zauważył, jak Gaara się obraca.

Chłopiec musiał dostrzec jego wzrok, bo drgnął wyraźnie, po czym wrócił do wpatrywania się w ścianę przed sobą z rezygnacją.

Ile czasu to może zająć?, zastanowił się Ryoshi, kreśląc kilka symboli na papierze, który łakomie pochłonął tusz.

Zwój przed nim nie służył i nigdy nie będzie służył do niczego konkretnego. Kilka błędów w trakcie zapisywania początkowej pieczęci sprawiało, że nigdy nie będzie mógł stać się niczym poza brudnopisem, ale to akurat mu pasowało.

Dzięki temu mógł zapisać pomysły, nie marnując przy tym dobrego narzędzia. Ryoshi nie znosił marnotrawstwa, nawet jeżeli chodziło o kompletne pierdoły, do których nikt inny nie przywiązywał uwagi.

W tej chwili nie pracował nad niczym konkretnym. Oceniał jedynie kilka luźnych pomysłów, bazujących na absolutnej ochronie, jaką gwarantował piasek jego syna.

Gaara przynajmniej do tego się przydawał. Wiele technik, jakie Ryoshi opracował na własny użytek miało wzór w tym, co dzieciak mógł zrobić przy pomocy swoich zdolności. Które jednocześnie robiły z niego potwora, jakiego obawiał się każdy mieszkaniec Suny, a przed jakim Ryoshi jako Kazekage powinien bronić mieszkańców miasta znajdującego się pod jego pieczą.

Czas płynął. Słońce przesuwało się po niebie, prażąc pustynny piasek wysoko ponad nimi. Ryoshi rysował, usiłując dojść do tego, czego w ogóle chciał od opracowywanej techniki. Gaara nadal cicho szlochał w kącie.

Nie pozwolił mu oddalić się ani na chwilę.

Chłopiec i tak nigdy nie miał poznać, czym tak naprawdę jest sen, więc trzymanie go dwa dni na nogach nie stanowiło niczego niezwykłego.

Co innego zmuszenie go do sterczenia w jednym miejscu przez cały czas.

Być może nawet nuda zmusiła go do przemyślenia rozmowy, po której został odesłany do kata, pomyślał Ryoshi, wpatrując się w sylwetkę dzieciaka.

On również nie spał; zostawienie chłopaka samemu sobie nie wydawało się najlepszym pomysłem, poza tym podejrzewał, że gdy tylko Gaara zrozumiałby, że nie jest pilnowany, ulotniłby się.

Podejrzewał, że do tego sytuacji dojdzie, więc przed wyruszeniem w drogę zaopatrzył się w pigułki wojskowe i kilka innych środków, które utrzymają go na nogach, przez wystarczającą ilość czasu.

To nie należało do najzdrowszej diety, ale i tak nie zdołałby wmusić w siebie czegokolwiek.

Przed nim dokonywało się przeznaczenie.

Od decyzji i słów, jakie padną w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie zależało, co się stanie.

Ryoshi westchnął cicho i opuścił powieki. Oczy go piekły, od zbyt długiego ślęczenia w półmroku, pracy wzrokowej, braku snu. Nie czuł zmęczenia, ale jego pierś ściskało inne uczucie, które sprawiało, że zaczynał bać się każdej kolejnej minuty, która upływała. Bo gnający naprzód czas coraz bardziej zbliżał go do chwili, w której nie będzie już odwrotu, w której zostanie zmuszony podjąć decyzję. Wszystko w jego wnętrzu krzyczało, domagając się ucieczki, rzucenia wszystkiego w cholerę.

Nawet nie miał się komu wykrzyczeć, przy kim odreagować to wszystko. Jako Kazekage nie wolno mu było okazywać słabości, bo siła Kage określała również siłę wioski shinobi, której strzegł.

Wszyscy, którym mógł zaufać na tyle, że potrafił się przed nimi odsłonić dawno nie żyli. Może nawet nie było już czego odsłaniać, może w pewnym momencie wyrzucił swoje człowieczeństwo i nawet tego nie zauważył?

Miałoby to jakiś, sens, koszmarnie ironiczny, ale jakiś. Dziecko–potwór, a ojciec nie lepszy…

– Dosyć – warknął, nie do końca pewien, czy mówi do siebie, czy do dzieciaka w kącie. Zaczynało mu odbijać, teraz, kiedy dla odmiany miał za dużo czasu na myślenie. – Chodź tutaj.

Gaara drgnął wyraźnie, słysząc głos ojca i odwrócił się lękliwie, jakby upewniając się, czy dobrze słyszał. Ojciec siedział, tam gdzie zwykle i patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Chłopiec przełknął ślinę i powoli odwrócił się, po czym krokiem skazańca ruszył w stronę mężczyzny, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Chciał jednocześnie odwlec moment spotkania jak najbardziej tylko się da i stawić się na wezwanie na tyle szybko, żeby mężczyzna nie zdążył się zezłościć. Gdyby się wściekł, Gaara na pewno zostałby ponownie odesłany do kata, a w tej chwili naprawdę nie chciał tam wracać. Wzdłuż zesztywniałych nóg rozchodziło się nieprzyjemne, kłujące uczucie, a pusty brzuch przypominał przez cały czas o sobie w naprawdę nieprzyjemny sposób, którego Gaara nie potrafił nawet nazwać.

W końcu jednak dotarł na miejsce. Zatrzymał się o kilka kroków od Kazekage i zamarł tam, niczym słup soli.

– Nadal nie rozumiem – wymamrotał chłopiec, spoglądając na niego niepewnie, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz znowu zostanie odesłany pod ścianę. Nie było juz jednak wycia, amoku i prób rozsmarowania go po ścianie, więc Ryoshi uznał to za całkiem ładny postęp.

– Każda akcja ma swoją reakcję – westchnął mężczyzna, siadając naprzeciwko chłopca. – Jeżeli zrobisz coś złego, czy nieodpowiedniego, to możesz się spodziewać, że otoczenie zareaguje w taki sam sposób.

– Kiedy próbowałem być mili, inni i tak nie byli dla mnie przyjemni – burknął nieprzekonany Gaara.

– Raz – Ryoshi uniósł palec wskazujący, żeby lepiej zobrazować sytuację. – A ile razy wcześniej nie byłeś miły i po prostu brałeś to, czego chciałeś?

– Ale próbowałem!

– Ludzie to trudne stworzenia – westchnął mężczyzna. – Jeżeli raz stracisz ich zaufanie, musisz pracować bardzo długo nad tym, żeby je odzyskać, nawet jeżeli to trudne i męczące, a efektów nie widać.

– Nie powinno tak być – wymamrotał Gaara.

– Niby dlaczego? – Ryoshi lekko uniósł brwi. – Powiedz mi, jak się czułeś, kiedy stałeś w kącie?

– Nogi mnie bolały – burknął chłopiec, łypiąc na niego ze złością. – Było mi zimno. Byłem głodny.

– Ty na karę sobie zasłużyłeś – powiedział chłodnym tonem mężczyzna. – Ale kara trwa stosunkowo krótko. Wyobraź sobie, że są dzieci, które przez cały czas są głodne i jest im zimno.

– Dlaczego? – Zamrugał. – Zrobiły coś aż tak złego?

– Nie – Ryoshi spojrzał chłopcu prosto w oczy. – Są głodne, bo zrobiłeś coś, co sprawiło, że nie ma dla nich jedzenia.

– Nieprawda!

– Czyżby? – prychnął mężczyzna. – A ilu ludzi do tej pory poważnie zraniłeś, zabiłeś lub okaleczyłeś, bo nie spełniali twoich zachcianek, lub patrzyli na ciebie krzywo?

– Ale... ale oni nie byli niemili i byli dorośli!

– Mieli dzieci, które utrzymywali ze swojej ciężkiej pracy – uciął Ryoshi. – To dzięki nim nie były głodne ani nie było im zimno. Ale pozbawiłeś ich możliwości kontynuowania zajęcia.

– Nie wiedziałem...!

– To nie zmienia faktu, że to zrobiłeś – padła sucha odpowiedź.

– Ale... ale przecież ty jesteś Kazekage! – Gaara zacisnął pięści w desperacji. – Przecież możesz pomóc im, możesz wszystko...!

– Nie, nie mogę – Ryoshi pokręcił głową. – Jeżeli oddałbym pieniądze na jedzenie dla kogoś, kto nie może pracować dla osady, to zabrakłoby ich dla kogoś innego.

– To niesprawiedliwe! Nie powinno tak być!

– To jest jak najbardziej sprawiedliwe – stwierdził mężczyzna. – W zamian za pracę i oddanie wiosce, i innym ludziom dostajesz od innych ludzi to, czego potrzebujesz. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie tego robić, kończysz głodny.

– Naprawdę nie można nic zrobić? – Gaara pociągnął nosem.

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Ale od teraz będziesz wiedział, jakie są konsekwencje twoich czynów.

Położył przed dzieciakiem talerz z jedzeniem i wstał.

– Ty tutaj zostaniesz. Zjesz i będziesz dalej myślał o wszystkim, co do tej pory zrobiłeś i jak to skrzywdziło innych ludzi. Jutro opowiesz mi o tym, do jakich wniosków dotarłeś.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

To było dosyć ryzykowne, ale skryte wśród bogatych ornamentów złote oko pozwoliło mu na odrobinę optymizmu.

Gaara rzucił się ze szlochem na jedzenie, mamrocząc pod nosem przeprosiny skierowane w stronę nieobecnych ludzi.

To było okrutne i podłe z jego strony, ale nie miał najmniejszych pomysłów w jaki inny sposób nauczyć szczeniaka empatii. Głód i zimno przynajmniej odrobinę zademonstrują mu, jak przykre może być życie ludzi, w porównaniu z tym, które sam wiódł, otoczony zbytem, ze wszystkimi swoimi pragnieniami spełnianymi na zawołanie.

Sam osunął się na piasek pod prażącym słońcem, przymknął oczy i oddychał, głęboko, mocno, pełną piersią, starając się skoncentrować całą swoją uwagę na ten jednej czynności.

* * *

Gaara ostatecznie nadal nie do końca rozumiał całą sytuację, ale długo i gorąco obiecywał, że będzie się starał jak najbardziej tylko się da utrzymać piasek na wodzy.  
Tymczasowo musiało wystarczyć. Szczególnie, że Shukaku musiał zrozumieć zagrożenie lepiej od chłopca – bo Ryoshi był pewien, że demon gdzieś tam jest, słucha i ocenia, czekając na okazję – bo wyciągające się we wszystkich kierunkach piaskowe macki nie pojawiły się ani razu w trakcie ich pobytu na pustyni.  
Kazekage nie mógł zwlekać z powrotem, miał obowiązki do wypełnienia, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że zostało jeszcze wiele, wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim nie uzyska całkowitej pewności, że chłopak zdoła utrzymać kontrolę nad tym, co zamknięte.

Kiedy wracali, Gaara siedział w jego ramionach w milczeniu, ze spuszczoną ponuro głową.

On mnie naprawdę nie lubi, doszedł do wniosku chłopiec.

Być może, zgodziło się to w jego wnętrzu.

Nie jestem taki jak trzeba, Gaara kontynuował myśl.

To chyba w ten sposób nie działa, zadumał się demon.

Myślisz, że jak coś się stanie, to znowu staniemy w kącie?

To prawdopodobne, przyznał głos.

Obaj jednak myśleli o czymś, do czego nie chcieli sformułować pytania, nawet w głębi umysłu.

Chciałbym, żeby mnie kiedyś polubił, westchnął chłopiec, kiedy został postawiony na ziemię, po przekroczeniu bram Suny.

– Idź przywitać się z Yashamaru – burknął Ryoshi, zerkając na Gaarę.

Spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem na twarzy, ale zaraz skinął głową i pobiegł w stronę domu medyka.

Naruto obejrzał się za nim, z zakłopotaną miną.

Ryoshi wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę.

– Hej – powiedział w końcu, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopca. – Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?

– Prośbę? – zamrugał oczyma, wpatrując się w niego z zaaferowaniem.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i przyklęknął przy nim. Rozmowa w ten sposób była łatwiejsza, a przynajmniej pozycja pozwalała dzieciakowi w pełni odczuć, jak poważnie się go brało.

– Chodzi o Gaarę – powiedział Ryoshi, a buzia szczeniaka spoważniała jeszcze bardziej.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

– Gaara nie rozumie ludzi – stwierdził Ryoshi z westchnieniem. – Piasek chroni go przed wszystkim, więc nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy robi coś niedobrego lub kogoś krzywdzi, bo nigdy nie poznał tego na własnej skórze.

Naruto skinął głową, zastanawiając się, do czego w tym wszystkim potrzebny był on.

– Czy mógłbyś go pilnować? – zapytał Ryoshi.

– Ja? – zamrugał zaskoczony.

– Jesteś odpowiedzialny i znasz ludzi dużo lepiej niż Gaara – Ryoshi uśmiechnął się lekko, przeczesując palcami złociste włosy chłopca. – Możesz zostać jego moralnym kompasem.

– Czym? – zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Jeżeli będziesz mu mówił, co jest dobre, a co złe, to z całą pewnością w końcu zrozumie i z czasem ludzie przestaną się go bać – wyjaśnił.

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu, po czym entuzjastycznie skinął głową.

– Pomogę mu!

– Cieszę się – przeczesał palcami jeszcze raz grzywę włosów. – A teraz zmykaj, Gaara stęsknił się za tobą i zaraz zrobi się markotny.

Naruto przytaknął radośnie, po czym odbiegł.

Ryoshi westchnął ciężko, podnosząc się i odprowadzając dzieciaka wzrokiem.

Coś, co jeszcze niedawno uznawał za szansę jedną na milion, możliwość tak niemożliwą, że nie brał nawet tego rozwiązania na serio, stawało się coraz bardziej prawdopodobne, z godziny na godzinę.

Być może, ale tylko być może, jeżeli wpływ szczeniaka na jego małego potwora będzie tak duży, jak w tej chwili się wydawał, uda się nie tylko poskromić Shukaku miotającego się wewnątrz chłopca, ale i wykorzystać go dla dobra wioski, tak jak było planowane na samym początku.

Założył ręce na piersi zaciskając kurczowo palce na swoich przedramionach, mocno, kurczowo aż do bólu.


	5. 04

44 #04

Jeden z największych problemów w byciu Kage stanowił fakt, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie miało się czasu na odpoczynek. Kiedy tylko wrócił do Suny, krzykacze z Rady podnieśli wrzawę i teraz, zaraz, natychmiast chcieli odbyć spotkanie, niezależnie od faktu, że Kazekage najchętniej znalazłby jakiś przyjemny kąt i legł tam bez świadomości, odsypiając towarzyszenie Gaarze w bezsennych nocach.

Nie mógł jednak wiele na to poradzić, jeżeli teraz sprawi, że członkowie poszczególnych plemion zaczną odnosić się do niego z wyraźną niechęcią… a przynajmniej większą niż do tej pory, to za każdym następnym razem będzie tylko gorzej i gorzej.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem więc powlekł się po płaszcz i kapelusz – bezużyteczne dodatki do pozycji Kage – i grzecznie poszedł wypełniać swoje obowiązki, czyli udawać przed wszystkimi, że jest w doskonałej formie. I takie tam inne. Jak na przykład to, że zawsze ma rację i że jego decyzje nigdy nie bywają błędne. I że zdoła utrzymać to nieszczęsne miasto z dala od popadania w ruinę. I wiele innych.

Nienawidził tej roboty uczuciem szczerym i budowanym przez długie lata.

Najbardziej płomienne uczucie z całą pewnością było skierowane w stronę Rady. W teorii, mieli stanowić jedynie doradców dla Kage, służyć pomocą i wypełniać bardziej odpowiedzialne zadania, ale polityka wydawała się kształtować rzeczywistość na swój własny sposób i zamiast pomocy, Ryoshi regularnie zmagał się z grupą starych pryków, gdzie każdy usiłował zyskać jak najwięcej dla siebie. Względnie dla swojego plemienia.  
W przeciwieństwie do innych wiosek shinobi, Rada Suny składała się głównie z przedstawicieli koczowniczych plemion, zależnych w jakiś sposób od osady, lub znajdujących się z nią w bliskim sojuszu. Inny podział i tak by nie zadziałał, bo zaludnienie Sunagakure stanowiło rzecz dosyć płynną i zależało od wielu czynników takich jak pora roku, pojawienie się deszczy i tak dalej.  
Nikt poza rodowitymi mieszkańcami Kraju Wiatru nie potrafił się tak naprawdę połapać w skomplikowanej pajęczynie zależności, jaka oplatała koczowników i miasto, a i lokalni miewali problemy.

W dodatku plemiona nie czuły się w obowiązku życia ze sobą w zgodzie. W samej Radzie odkąd Ryoshi pamiętał, znajdowali się przedstawiciele dwóch rywalizujących ze sobą plemion. Walka pomiędzy nimi zaczęła się od kradzieży dwóch osłów i klaczy, nienawiść ciągnęła się trzecie pokolenie.

Całe szczęście, tym razem nie było ich obu, więc Ryoshi mógł odetchnąć z ulgą i rozprawić się z pozostałą ósemką oraz przedstawicielami klanów lokalnych, rezydujących mniej lub bardziej stale w mieście.

– Istnieje możliwość, że udało mi się, lub uda w przeciągu krótkiego czasu okiełznać Shukaku na tyle, żeby nie stanowił zagrożenia wewnątrz Suny – powiedział powoli Ryoshi, kiedy przebili się w końcu przez część związaną z gospodarką wewnętrzną i zewnętrzną, aktualną polityką plemion oraz wstępnymi propozycjami osób mających startować w egzaminach na wyższą pozycję w randze shinobi.

– W jaki sposób, Lordzie Kazekage? – jeden z radnych spojrzał na niego ze zwątpieniem. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale do tej pory demon robił to, co żywnie mu się podobało.

– Właśnie w tym celu odbyła się ta wyprawa na pustynię – mruknął, odwzajemniając nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

– Lekcja moralności dla potwora? – zakpił ktoś inny.

– Powściągnij swój język. – syknął Ryoshi. – Nie potrzebujemy zbędnych prowokacji.

– Nie możemy się obchodzić z nim jak z jajkiem! – zaprotestował.

– Dlatego też sugerowałbym zachowywanie się, jakby to był kolejny rozwydrzony szczeniak, a nie coś nadprzyrodzonego – prychnął Kazekage. – Nie trzeba mu przypominać o jego możliwościach.

xxx

Ryoshi nie był jedyną osobą, która większą część tego dnia poświęciła na zmaganie się z efektami kilkudniowej nieobecności.  
Yashamaru przez dłuższy czas usiłował uspokoić Gaarę, który przybiegł do niego, gdy tylko ojciec oddalił się poza zasięg wzroku i przylgnął z dzikim rykiem, jaki tylko dzieci potrafią z siebie wydać i kontynuował koncert, niezależnie od starań podejmowanych przez wujka.

Nawet obecność Naruto niewiele pomogła, przez co blondyn również zaczął panikować, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, co dzieje się z jego nowym najlepszym przyjacielem. I stał się ryk na dwa głosy. Yashamaru w pewnym momencie zaczął nawet poważnie rozważać dołączenie do spektaklu.

Dopiero po kilku godzinach Gaara uspokoił się i siedział teraz w fotelu, kompletnie wykończony, zakutany w koc i cućkający ucho złachanego misia, którego przed rozpoczęciem tej „wycieczki" powierzył na przechowanie Naruto.

Drugi chłopiec trwał tuż obok, w pełnej gotowości na zrobienie czegokolwiek, żeby tylko pomóc, miętoszący w palcach brzeg koszulki.

Yashamaru zgrzytnął zębami po raz kolejny i w myślach obiecał krwawą wendettę dupkowi, który doprowadza własne dziecko do takiego stanu.

Czatował więc na koniec obrad Rady, żeby dorwać Kazekage i zażądać od niego wyjaśnień. Baki, z filozoficznym spokojem, zgłosił się do pilnowania dzieciaków, kiedy medyk ruszy powiedzieć Kazekage, co sądzi na jego temat; Yashamaru i tak nie dałby mu życia, więc oszczędził sobie dyskusji. Poza tym akurat w tej chwili dzieciaki były może i wstrząśnięte, ale jednocześnie zdecydowanie spokojniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, więc opieka nad nimi będzie opierała się jedynie na pilnowaniu, żeby Gaara nie przysnął z wyczerpania płaczem. Co z kolei prowadziło tylko i wyłącznie do napojenia go mocnym kakao – na kawę był jeszcze trochę za młody, ale kakao znakomicie spełniało funkcję utrzymania dzieciaka na nogach.

Gdy tylko obrady się skończyły – późnym wieczorem – Yashamaru wyrwał do przodu z bardzo bojową miną i zaciśniętymi pięściami.

– Wygląda na zdenerwowanego – wymamrotał Naruto, zerkając na Jonina sponad swojego kubka.

– Każdemu się może zdarzyć – Baki wzruszył ramionami.

Gaara milczał, kontynuując ciamkanie misiowego ucha. Nieszczęsny pluszak był już dokumentnie zaśliniony, ale chłopiec wydawał się nie przejmować tym faktem.

Ryoshi nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy sanktuarium jego gabinetu przestało być ostoją spokoju, bo wtargnął do niego sfrustrowany medyk, z rozmachem trzaskając drzwiami, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Założył jedynie ręce na piersi i czekał.

– Zapytam cię tylko raz – powiedział Yashamaru tonem zimnym niczym Kraj Śniegu, wpatrując się w niego z furią wymalowaną na twarzy i rękoma opartymi na biodrach. – Co. Zrobiłeś?

– Udzieliłem Gaarze drobnej lekcji moralności – mruknął zdawkowo, mając głupią nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Długie zmaganie się z Radą, złożoną chyba z największych idiotów, jakich miała czelność wydać na świat ta osada, sprawiało, że bolała go głowa.

Pilnowanie szczeniaka również odcisnęło na nim swój ślad; dziecko, które nie potrzebuje snu, za to jest magnesem na problemy stanowi naprawdę poważne wyzwanie, kiedy nie ma nikogo innego do pilnowania bachora.

– To znaczy? – Yashamaru zgodnie z przewidywaniami nie spuszczał z tonu.

– Zademonstrowałem mu, w jaki sposób żyją dzieciaki, które miał okazję osierocić – burknął. – Nic, co zaszkodziłoby jego zdrowiu, demon nie pozwoliłby mu umrzeć.

– Jesteś zimnym skur...

– Co innego miałem zrobić? – prychnął Ryoshi. – Przyklasnąć mu? Litości, on nie posiada jakiegokolwiek kodeksu moralnego i nie rozumie pojęcia bólu.

– I tego go chciałeś nauczyć? Jak to jest, kiedy człowieka coś boli? – warknął Yashamaru. – To czysty sadyzm, a nie...

– Nie mówię, że to, co zrobiłem było dobre. Mówię tylko, że było niezbędne – stwierdził chłodno Kazekage. – Musi pojąć pewne rzeczy w taki, a nie inny sposób, zanim będzie za późno. No chyba, że masz ochotę na powtórkę historii z Sasorim.

– Nie musiałeś być aż tak okrutny.

– Okrutny? – prychnął Ryoshi. – Litości. Wiesz, do czego od dłuższego czasu usiłowała namówić Rada? Jeżeli nie, to powinieneś się domyślić.

– To tylko dziecko!

– Bardzo niebezpieczne dziecko, które myśli jedynie o swoim dobrym samopoczuciu – uciął Kazekage. – Jeżeli w dalszym ciągu będzie nieokiełznany i zabijał ludzi na prawo i lewo, to będę zmuszony wydać rozkaz. I dobrze wiesz, kto pójdzie go wypełnić.

– Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas... – wysyczał nienawistnie Yashamaru.

– Tak, prawdopodobnie wbiłbyś mi nóż w plecy jeszcze w kołysce – mężczyzna przewrócił oczyma. – Ale czasu cofnąć się nie da. żyj z tym, do czego masz dostęp i módl się o to, żeby Gaara opamiętał się w porę.

Yashamaru fuknął gniewnie i odszedł, nie omieszkując trzasnąć drzwiami ponownie.

Ryoshi jęknął, rozcierając sobie skronie.

Wkurzanie medyka nigdy nie należało do dobrych pomysłów.

xxx

Z wędrówkami tak było, że prowadziły człowieka w wiele różnych miejsc, czasami niespodziewanych, dobrych i złych. Niosły na swoich ścieżkach liczne przygody, spotkania z różnymi ludźmi...

Jiraiya wiedział o tym dobrze, bo jeżeli chodziło włóczenie się po świecie w tę i nazad, to była to jego mała specjalność.

Wiele lat temu, pewna bardzo stara żaba przepowiedziała mu takie życie, a on łyknął haczyk niczym jakaś durna ryba przynętę.

Z drugiej strony... stary płaz wskazał na całkiem konkretne detale jego przyszłego życia.

Chociaż to trochę głupie było, usłyszeć o swoim przeznaczeniu, mając lat dwanaście i dowiedzieć się, że skończy jako wędrowny zboczeniec, który czasami napisze jakąś książkę.

Przeczesał palcami włosy. Długie, białe i szorstkie, związane w niestaranną kitkę, która bujała się za nim w rytm jego kroków.

Okolica, w którą tym razem zaniosły go kroki była nieprzyjazna i gorąca.

Będzie musiał zmieni ubranie, przeszło mu przez myśl, kiedy skrzywił sie z niesmakiem. Czerwony płaszcz narzucony na zielony strój ninja może i wyglądał efektownie i można było rozpoznać pełną glorii postać pustelnika na pierwszy rzut oka, ale strasznie nie lubiło się to ubranie z pustynia i okolicami. Miał wrażenie, jakby koszula przylepiła mu się do pleców po czym tam zaschła, gdy cała wilgoć wyparowała z jego ciała, zostawiając jedynie suchego jak pieprz starego dziada.

Ale skoro już był w okolicy, to wypadałoby i powęszyć.

Jeżeli Jiraiya specjalizował się w czymś, co nie było pisaniem genialnych opowieści pełnych wartkiej akcji i pięknych kobiet, to zdecydowanie chodziło o zdobywanie informacji. Tych ogólno dostępnych i pilnie strzeżonych.

Żaden sekretnie uchodził ucha Żabiego Pustelnika, każde uronione słówko niosło ze sobą opowieść, z jakiej mógł wywnioskować wiele przydatnych rzeczy.

Chociaż wolał prowadzić obserwacje gdzieś, gdzie jest zdecydowanie bardziej chłodno i wilgotno. Ewentualnie ciepło i wilgotno. I gdzie dookoła są roznegliżowane piękne, młode kobiety.

Kraj Wiatru, przynajmniej jego północno–wschodnia część, zdecydowanie nie stanowił krainy, gdzie spełniały się jego sny.

Było sucho, upalnie, a wszyscy mieszkańcy, niezależnie od płci za cel życiowy uznali przebranie się za idealny namiot. Pewnie stąd to ich zdumiewające podejście do spraw związanych z seksem. Człowiek po prostu nie miał pojęcia, kogo podrywał, do momentu, w którym workowate ciuchy nie opadły w dół, a potem, jak podejrzewał Jiraiya, po prostu głupio było odmawiać kontynuacji.

Poza tym po prostu nie lubił tutejszych ludzi. Małomównych, podejrzliwych i ostrożniejszych wobec obcych niż mieszkańcy Ame, mimo że to tamci odczuli najdotkliwiej poprzednią wojnę Shinobi.

Jiraiya doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu próbować wśród plemion koczowniczych. Lokalna polityka była mocno pokręcona i nigdy nie miał pojęcia, czy trafił na plemię wierne osadzie shinobi, czy też całkowicie niezależną grupę.

Dlatego, zamiast czaić się po kątach, nieudolnie usiłując zbierać informacje i tym samym podawać się shinobi piasku na talerzu, postanowił iść prosto do jaskini tygrysa i sprawdzić, co słychać w starej dobrej Sunie.

Tym sposobem ilość podejrzeń, jakie wzbudzi będzie minimalna, bo nikt nie dowie się, czego konkretnie szukał.

Względnie zanim domyśli się, to Jiraiya będzie już hen daleko, w najbardziej optymistycznym wypadku za granicą.

Jiraiya szukał bardzo konkretnych informacji. Od pewnego czasu wracała do niego plotka o tym, że Kazekage adoptował dziecko. Bardzo, bardzo szczególnego chłopca.

Plotka powtarzana była szeptem, a osobie, która o tym wspomniała, widział później rozsmarowaną po dosyć dużej powierzchni, uznał wię, że znajduje się w niej więcej niż zwyczajowe ziarno prawdy. Skoro ktoś dbał o zachowanie tajemnicy, oznaczało to, że istnieje tajemnica warta zachodu.

Sunagakure wyglądała tak, jak zwykle.

Jakby ktoś przemocą rozerwał gigantyczny piaskowiec znajdujący się pośrodku pustyni i wepchnął do środka miasto, które przypadkiem skonstruowane było z tego samego budulca. Nie to, żeby na pustyni miało się szeroki wybór w tym względzie.

Złocisty piach wdzierał się wszędzie, do każdego kąta, stale drapał skórę i dostawał się do sandałów. I wplątywał we włosy. I ogólnie, znajdował się w każdym miejscu, w jakim nie był mile widziany.

Poza tym było koszmarnie gorąco, jakby Suna miała monopol na promienie słoneczne. Wszystko, co do tej pory przeżył wydawało się w tym momencie przyjemnym, wiosennym chłodkiem.

Jiraiya skrzywił się, po czym wznowił marsz w stronę miasta.

To było jedno z miejsc, których nie znosił i które najchętniej omijałby je szerokim łukiem. Bardzo szerokim. Najszerszym, jak tylko było to możliwe. A im bardziej w nim był, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w tym uczuciu.

Przemknął wzdłuż muru, kryjąc się w cieniach i wykorzystując jedyne genjutsu, jakie uważał za naprawdę przydatne – sprawiało, że jego postać stawała się praktycznie niedostrzegalna, jakby spłaszczona do dwóch wymiarów dla przeciętnego obserwatora. Jego ruchy wydawały się jedynie mirażem, o ile w ogóle ktoś zdołałby dostrzec przemieszczającego się pustelnika.

Wkrótce znalazł się po zewnętrznej stronie miasta i rozpoczął długą wędrówkę w dół schodów, jakie prowadziły do miasta.

Naturalnie, życie nie mogło być aż tak piękne, jak chciał, żeby było.

– Jiraiya, Żabi Pustelnik – głos Kazekage dobiegł zza jego pleców zupełnie nagle. Gdyby się nie spodziewał, że mężczyzna tylko czeka na okazję, żeby mieć odpowiednie wejście, to by podskoczył. Ostatnimi czasy młody Kage zdecydowanie dopracował zachodzenie ludzi znienacka.

Stał teraz za nim, patrząc na niego z góry, z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Potrzebował do tego dwóch stopni, bo między nim i pustelnikiem była jakaś głowa różnicy, jeżeli chodziło o kwestię wzrostu.

Jiraiya mimowolnie uśmiechnął się krzywo na ten widok.

Pewne rzeczy nie zmieniają się wraz z upływem czasu i ten podły ryj należał właśnie do nich.

– Miło, że pamiętasz jak się nazywam – zarechotał Pustelnik. – Lordzie Kazekage, nieźle się trzymasz.

– Mniejsza o grzeczności – brew mężczyzny zadrżała lekko. – Co tutaj robisz?

– Wędruję – wzruszył ramionami, – Wiesz, jak to z nami, pustelnikami bywa. Pojawiamy się to tu, to tam...

– Zapytam jeszcze raz – przerwał mu sucho Kage. – Co. Tutaj. Robisz?

– Powinieneś wiedzieć, dlaczego się pojawiłem – westchnął Jiraiya. – To raczej dosyć oczywiste, czyż nie?

Kazekage jedynie uniósł lekko brwi.

– Wydaje mi się, że masz coś, co nie należy do ciebie – uśmiechnął się lekko Pustelnik. – Tak się składa, że właściciel chciałby to z powrotem.

– Jeżeli mówisz o miniaturze Namikaze Minato, to muszę odmówić.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jakie konsekwencje niesie ze sobą porwanie Jinchuriki innej osady? – Oczy Kazekage rozszerzyły się lekko – Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę, czym ten chłopak jest? Zdumienie zrozumiałe, ale...

– Wiem dobrze, co Minato zamknął w dzieciaku – skrzywił się Kazekage. – Zdziwiło mnie raczej to, że oskarżasz mnie o porwanie. Poszedł ze mną dobrowolnie.

– Nawet jeśli – Jiraiya założył ręce na piersi. – To tylko dzieciak. Polazł bezmyślnie, albo obiecałeś mu jakieś głupstwo.

– Wydaje ci się, że masz wszystkie informacje, hm? – westchnął ciężko Kazekage.

– Co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć poza tym, że zabrałeś syna Czwartego Hokage, jakby nigdy nic? Takie coś może się skończyć wojną!

– O ile zostanie to przedstawione w odpowiednim świetle – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Spodziewasz się, że przedstawię to w innym?

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Wiem, że zrobisz to co zrobisz ze względu na to, że jest synem Minato.

– Zdaje się, że nie rozumiem, w którą stronę dążą twoje myśli

– To nie jest rozmowa do odbycia na trzeźwo – Kazekage skrzywił się lekko, po czym wykonał zapraszający gest dłonią i teleportował się na dół, po czym spojrzał w górę, ze zniecierpliwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Jiraiya zmarszczył brwi.

Kazekage nie należał do osób, którzy proponowali napotkanym ludziom alkohol, tym bardziej, jeżeli interesy nie pokrywały się.

Z drugiej strony... wszyscy w Sunie mieli dosyć pokrętne poczucie honoru, które zmuszało ich do robienia rzeczy uznanych przez resztę za dziwne. Skoro zainteresował się Naruto ze względu na to, że był synem dawnego przyjaciela, a nie dlatego, że przez kilka szlaczków na brzuchu dzieciak nosił w sobie prawie niewyobrażalną potęgę...

Coś śmierdziało i Jiraiya zdecydowanie nie był szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

Zeskoczył w dół i w milczeniu ruszył za Kazekage, zastanawiając się, o co mogło chodzić.

– Jest na tyle źle, ze postanowiłeś być dla mnie miły, czy po prostu chcesz mnie mieć na oku? – zagaił, zrównując się z mężczyzną.

– Oba – stwierdził krótko Ryoshi.

Jiraiya skrzywił się i przewrócił oczyma, ale posłusznie kontynuował marsz, gdzie go prowadzono. Nie to, żeby nie rozumiał Kage. Do jego obowiązków w końcu należało dbanie o bezpieczeństwo wioski, a szpieg szlajający się luzem po ulicach nie należał do szczególnie bezpiecznych spraw.

Podejrzewał, że mężczyzna już teraz zastanawiał się, jak usprawnić swoje straże i co im zrobić za przegapienie nieproszonego gościa, jakim był Żabi Pustelnik.  
Teraz, ku satysfakcji starszego mężczyzny mógł tylko mieć na niego oko i nadzieję w sercu, że Jiraiya nie będzie miał głupich pomysłów. Ktoś, którego wielkość uznał sam legendarny Hanzo zdecydowanie dokonałby potężnych zniszczeń.

Naturalnie Jiraiya rozróby nie miał w planach i jeżeli tylko się dało, to wolałby jej uniknąć. Taki otwarty atak z całą pewnością zostałby potraktowany jako wypowiedzenie wojny, a akurat tej obaj mieli zdecydowanie dosyć w swoim życiu.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, wędrówka uliczkami miasta zakończyła się nie w wieży Kage, a w budynku, który wyglądał jak dom mieszkalny.

Jiraiya lekko uniósł brwi, rozglądając się dookoła.

– Wiesz, fajnie, że postanowiłeś w tym roku dobre uczynki spełniać i w ogóle – zaczął. – Ale nie jestem bezdomnym pieskiem, którego się przygarnia do domu.

– Naprawdę? – prychnął Ryoshi. – A to zabawne, bo szlajałeś się po cudzym podwórku, zupełnie jak taki bezdomny burek.

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczyma, ale nie komentował przepychanki słownej dalej. Skoro znalazł się w miejscu, które najprawdopodobniej było prywatnym apartamentem Kage, to powinien zachowywać się chociaż trochę grzecznie, żeby nie zmienił zdania i nie potraktował tej wizyty w bardzo oficjalny sposób. Taki, w który wliczały się oficjalne skargi za bezprawne wtargnięcie na teren i tak dalej.

Poza tym w rogu pokoju, w którym ich wędrówka zakończyła się ostatecznie, oprócz kilku foteli wykonanych z plecionki, wyłożonych ciemnobrązowymi, zachęcająco wyglądającymi poduchami i niskiego stołu wykonanego z ciemnego, niemal czarnego drewna, znajdował się barek, którego intrygującą zawartość można było częściowo dostrzec przez szybkę w drzwiczkach.

Szczególnie, że Kazekage wyciągnął skądś i dwie szklanki, wysokie, misternie bite z kryształu i właśnie wracał do stołu z butelką czegoś, co wyglądało zachęcająco.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jeszcze dwie pary drzwi oprócz tych, którymi tutaj weszli przez długi, pusty korytarz, ale Jiraiya nie czuł się zainteresowany zwiedzaniem budynku. Wszystko, co to miejsce mogło mu o Ryoshim powiedzieć, już zobaczył. Minimalistyczne wyposażenie, pozbawione rzeczy zbędnych, ale jednocześnie wygodne i przy pomocy dyskretnych elementów, takich jak te szklanki, wypełniające się właśnie złocistym płynem, który roznosił silną woń alkoholu, o tym, jaką pozycję zajmował gospodarz. Brak służby, która wyręczyłaby Ryoshiego w nalewaniu trunku można było interpretować jako cechę charakterystyczną dla każdego shinobi z Suny – wręcz chorobliwą oszczędność – lub też świadczyła o wyraźnej potrzebie zachowania tej rozmowy dla siebie.

Jiraiya nie był jeszcze pewien, która z odpowiedzi była poprawna. Uznał wiec, że obie.

– Awaah! – jęknął Jiraiya, kiedy jakimś cudem przełknął to paskudztwo, które w Sunie nazywają alkoholem.

Strasznie oszczędni byli w tym krematorium jeżeli chodziło o wodę, więc w ich alkoholu zawsze było podejrzanie więcej etanolu niż czegokolwiek innego. Małą ilość wystarczała, żeby powalić nieprzyzwyczajonego człowieka na łopatki. W Sunagakure upijanie obcokrajowców miejscami wyglądało jak sport narodowy.

– Więc? – zapytał, odstawiając opróżnione naczynie. – Co chcesz mi powiedzieć o Naruto?

– Spotkałem dzieciaka przypadkiem – zaczął Kazekage. – Właściwie, to się o niego potknąłem.

Opowiedział, w jaki sposób dzieciak wyglądał, powtórzył te skrawki informacji, jakie wyciągnął z chłopaka, a humor Jiraiyi pogarszał się sukcesywnie, niezależnie od tego, ile razy sobie dolewał paskudztwa.

– Dobrze, że chociaż pamiętał, jak ma na imię – zakończył swój wywód Kazekage, przeciągając się. – Inaczej skończyłby jako Minato.

– Nie wykazujesz się zbytnią inwencją – prychnął Jiraiya.

– Nie widzę w tym potrzeby – wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym inwencji, jeżeli o imiona chodzi, mam zdecydowanie dosyć.

– Kiedy w końcu przestaniesz przeżywać własne imię, hm? – prychnął Jiraiya, kończąc kolejną czarkę alkoholu.

– Zamknij się, albo powiem ci, z czego to zostało zrobione – warknął Kazekage.

– Nie jest białe, więc ma wystarczająco mało wspólnego z zepsutym mlekiem, żebym się nie przejmował, Ryoooshi – powiedział ze śpiewnym akcentem.

Jedną z dziwnych rzeczy w Sunie była pomysłowość, jeżeli szło o uzyskiwanie rzeczy z procentami. W zasadzie, to robiły się same, wystarczyło dorzucić drożdży i zostawić rzecz w pełnym słońcu.

Potem opowiadali o tym niczego nieświadomym podróżnym i robili zakłady na temat tego kiedy i jak daleko nieszczęśnik puści pawia. Sunę zamieszkiwali sami źli i okrutni ludzie, którzy nie znali litości.

Prawdopodobnie we własnym imieniu Kage drażniło nie jego brzmienie, co forma zapisu. Najpopularniejszą było ujęcie go znakami dla "łowcy", ale jego rodzina popisała się wspomnianą inwencją i zamiast tego użyła znaków przeznaczonych dla zapisu słowa "sumienie".

Musiał nie mieć życia w swoich latach szczenięcych. Ale mogło być gorzej. Znacznie, znacznie gorzej.

– Mogłem się tego domyśleć – westchnął ciężko. – Minato był cholernym idealistą i wierzył w ludzi.

– Odbiło się na jego szczeniaku – mruknął Kazekage. – To może zabrzmieć paskudnie, ale ta cała sytuacja przyniosła całkiem wymierne korzyści.

– Tsa, nie spodziewałem się, żeby ktoś taki jak ty z dobroci serca przygarnął zaniedbanego dzieciaka – burknął Jiraiya. – Chociaż... cholera cię wie. Ty i ta twoja wiecznie zniesmaczona twarz, ciężko wyczytać cokolwiek, poza tym, że cię wkurwiam.

– To się raczej nie zmieni – skrzywił się Kazekage. – Ale prawdę mówiąc to był po prostu głupi odruch, szczeniak naprawdę wygląda jak Minato.

– Jak ciebie znam, to wspomnienia nie zaliczają się do korzyści – Jiraiya oparł się na stole, praktycznie na nim półleżąc. Pozycja była średnio wygodna, ale chwilowo nie chciało mu się jej zmieniać.

– Racja – mruknął. – Chodzi o pierwszego Jinchuriki Suny.

– Twój trzeci syn – uzupełnił Jiraiya, a jego spojrzenie wyostrzyło się na moment.

Ryoshi uciekł wzrokiem, co mówiło absolutnie wszystko i tym, co czuł.

– Był na tyle niestabilny, że Shukaku zdołał kilka razy przejąć kontrolę – westchnął. – Sytuacja zaczynała robić się na tyle nieciekawa, że rada uznała, że warto pozbyć się problemu i zwróciła na to moją uwagę.

– To twój syn – powiedział Jiraiya, ostrym tonem, prostując się.

– Najpierw jestem Kazekage, potem shinobi – powiedział chłodnym, spokojnym tonem Ryoshi. – Dopiero potem człowiekiem. Tak to wygląda.

Ponad dziesięć lat temu przyjął tytuł Kazekage.

Sunagakure znajdowała się wtedy w chaosie, szarpana ogniami Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, która rozgorzała w tym samym czasie, w którym zaginął jego poprzednik.

Wrogowie, wykorzystując to, że wielu shinobi opuściło osadę i ruszyło na poszukiwania zaginionego przywódcy przeniknęli do wnętrza wioski i zaatakowali od środka.

Szybko nauczył się, na czym polega ta rola, w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.

Wysyłał ludzi na misje, wiedząc, że z nich nie wrócą.

Skazywał ludzi na śmierć wiedząc, że byli jedynie wierni swoim ideałom.

Wydawał rozkazy wyniszczenia obcych oddziałów, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę, że też byli ludźmi i też mieli rodziny i dzieci.

Jiraiya nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, w jaki sposób Ryoshi dokonał cudu i pogrążoną w chaosie osadę, z wrogami w środku, w świecie palonym ogniami wojny, zdołał zachować w istnieniu, nie wspominając nawet o utrzymaniu pozycji w Wielkiej Piątce.

Szczególnie, że nie należał do tych młodych shinobi, których uznawano za objawienie.

W najlepszym przypadku był przeciętny.

Pustelnik wątpił, żeby nawet teraz jego zasoby chakry były zbliżone do tych, które uznawano za poziom godny Kage.

Ryoshi jakimś niewiarygodnym sposobem zdołał się wykpić sprytem, sprawną polityczną grą i nieograniczonym zasobem szczęścia, które wtedy jeszcze mu sprzyjało.

Poza tym, Jiraiya musiał przyznać, Kazekage należał do osób pomysłowych i pełnych inwencji. Stworzył od groma prostych, nie wymagających wielkich zasobów chakry technik i to prawdopodobnie było jednym z powodów, dla którego pustynne miasto w ogóle jeszcze trzymało się jako–tako w kupie.

Naturalnie miewał też głupie pomysły. Popisowo głupie. Zupełnie, jakby musiał zrównoważyć przebłyski intelektu.

– Co się zmieniło? – zapytał Jiraiya, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

Mężczyzna siedzący przed nim otwarcie przyznał się, że rozważał zabicie dziecka. Które stanowiło problem jedynie dlatego, że był wystarczająco głupi i zaklął w nim coś, czego nie powinno zamykać się w kimkolwiek, jeżeli tylko istniała alternatywa. Ryoshi, w przeciwieństwie do Minato, taką miał.

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – Ryoshi przeczesał włosy palcami. – Wszystko? Z dnia na dzień, kiedy tylko ta miniaturowa wersja Minato pojawiła się w Sunie. Kilka godzin i Gaara zaczął zachowywać się normalnie. Względnie normalnie.

– To znaczy?

– Znaczy, że przestał przypadkiem łamać ludziom kończyny, urywać je i takie tam – Kazekage przewrócił oczyma. – Za to dał się naciągnąć tej blond zarazie na dodanie kolorytu mojemu oficjalnemu płaszczowi.

Jiraiya parsknął śmiechem, kiedy mężczyzna zademonstrował dziecięce arcydzieło.

Nie był tylko pewien, czy bardziej rozbawiły go nieporadne malunki, wyraźnie mające na cele rozsłonecznienie ponurego Kage, czy też fakt, że Ryoshi płaszcz złożył starannie w kostkę i zachował, zamiast próbować odratować tkaninę.

– Z ciekawości... – mruknął Jiraiya, obserwując refleksy światła w reszcie alkoholu znajdującym się w jego szklance, kiedy powoli obracał naczynie w palcach. – Jaki on jest?

– Naruto? – Kazekage uśmiechnął się lekko. – Przylepny.

– Och? – Pustelnik uniósł lekko brwi.

– Praktycznie przez cały czas był ignorowany – Kazekage wzruszył ramionami. – Ludzie nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego, więc teraz każda możliwość kontaktu wprawia go w radosny amok.

– To nie do końca określiłbym mianem przylepności, wiesz?

– Powinieneś pogadać na ten temat z jednym z moich Joninów – prychnął Ryoshi. – Po tym, jak popełnił błąd i odpowiedział na pytanie dzieciaka, skończył ze smarkaczem przyczepionym do nogi na modłę koali. Dał się odczepić dopiero jak się zmęczył, co zajęło ładnych kilka godzin.

– To dosyć... niezwykłe – Jiraiya powstrzymał się od parsknięcia na wizję, jaką zaserwowała mu wyobraźnia.

– Tak, szczególnie kilka następnych godzin było zabawnych, kiedy jeden z moich najbardziej zaufanych ludzi kuśtykał dookoła i klął jak szewc. – Kazekage zaśmiał się złośliwie.

– Twierdzisz, ze chłopak sobie teraz nadrabia braki w kontaktach międzyludzkich? – zapytał Jiraiya.

– Żeby tylko nadrabiał – Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma. – wykorzystuje każdą możliwą okazję, żeby sprawdzić, czy ludzie nadal go lubią. Przytulił mi chyba z połowę członków ANBU.

– Jak byli na służbie?

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, w jaki sposób ich znalazł... ale za to mam wymówkę, żeby zmusić ich do dalszego treningu. Żeby pięciolatek był w stanie wykryć obecność kogoś z oddziałów specjalnych...

– Masz albo bardzo źle wyszkolonych ludzi albo Naruto to bardzo szczególny dzieciak – mruknął Jiraiya. – Szczególnie, że jak bardzo dziwnym bo to nie było... sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś go lubił.

– Moje uczucia nie maja znaczenia – powiedział chłodno Ryoshi.

– Dla mnie mają – warknął Jiraiya. – Wiesz dobrze, że nie zostawię syna Minato drugi raz w miejscu, gdzie będą widzieć w nim jedynie potwora.

– I niby co z nim zrobisz? – Ryoshi uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Zabierzesz ze sobą? Jakoś tego nie widzę.

– Jeżeli mnie do tego zmusisz – stwierdził pustelnik. – Ale tego nie zrobisz i nie tylko dlatego, że dzieciak gwarantuje ci dodatkowe wpływy. Jeżeli tylko o to od samego początku chodziło, to nie ukrywałbyś faktu, kim Naruto jest.

Ryoshi prychnął, ale nie skomentował.

– Nie jesteś tak złym człowiekiem, za jakiego chciałbyś uchodzić, Ryo – Jiraiya uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Chociaż aktor z ciebie zaskakująco dobry. A teraz ściągnij tutaj dzieciaki, obejrzę je sobie.

– ...Co? – Kazekage zamrugał.

– Masz dzisiaj wyraźnie zły dzień – pustelnik przewrócił oczami. – Jestem mistrzem pieczęci, chcę zerknąć na to, co dzieciaki mają na sobie. Nawet będę wpadał raz na jakiś czas, sprawdzać jak się rzeczy mają.

– Skąd ten nadmiar łaski?

– Nie tylko ty się o te dzieciaki troszczysz – prychnął Jiraiya. – Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem.

– Ty ich w życiu nie widziałeś – mruknął Kazekage.

– I co z tego? – Jiraiya wzruszył ramionami. – Jeden z nich to syn Minato… a imię ma z mojej pierwszej książki, czuję się zobowiązany!

Ryoshi nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego, a nieufność nie zniknęła z jego oczu, ale dał znać gestem jednemu ze swoich ludzi, żeby poszedł i spełnił prośbę, poznać to można było po cichym szeleście, kiedy ANBU przemieścił się błyskawicznie.

Jak dziwacznie by to nie brzmiało, Jiraiya nieufność Kage uznał za dobry omen. Znaczyło to, że w taki, czy inny sposób troszczy się o dwójkę dzieci, które zostały obarczone wyjątkowo ciężkim brzemieniem i nie jest skory do podejmowania zbędnego ryzyka, jeżeli chodziło o ich los.

Odetchnął cicho, zajmując się na powrót kubkiem z alkoholem.

Ryoshi był strasznie trudnym człowiekiem i do rozmowy, i do czegokolwiek innego. Z podziwu godnym uporem przeczył sam sobie, robił rzeczy, których nie uważał za słuszne, twierdził, że są słuszne, myślał… cholera wie, co tak naprawdę myślał, na tym właśnie polegało sedno problemu. Prawdopodobnie sam nie wiedział, zbyt zamotany w tym wszystkim, żeby odnaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Po krótkiej chwili wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna wprowadził do pomieszczenia dwójkę chłopców.

Jiraiya z ciekawością przyjrzał się dzieciakom, które zostały przyprowadzone przez Jonina. Chłopcy różnili się jak ogień i woda.

Naruto, trudno było go nie poznać przez te blond włosy, które wyglądały dokładnie tak samo, jak włosy Minato, stał na przedzie i ciekawsko przyglądał się pustelnikowi, szeroko otwartymi oczyma, bez cienia jakiegokolwiek lęku. Raczej z lekkim zafascynowaniem.

Trzecie dziecko Kazekage wolało łypać zza nogi Jonina, który ich przyprowadził, zaciskając palce jednej ręki na jego nogawce, a drugą bezwiednie ładując do własnych ust.

Jak ktokolwiek w tym nieśmiałym brzdącu mógł widzieć potwora, Jiraiya nie miał pojęcia. Gigantyczne zielone oczy i przestraszona buźka wywołać mogły jedynie rozczulenie. Ewentualnie to on się starzał.

– Jak ty zrobiłeś, że aż tak urosłeś? – wypalił Naruto.

Ryoshi wzdrygnął się lekko. Gramatyka chłopca czasami była przerażająca.

– A tak jakoś wyszło – mruknął. – Chodź no tu, zobaczymy, jaki masz fajny szlaczek.

– Szlaczek? – chłopiec zamrugał, ale dwa podskoki wystarczyły, żeby znalazł się tuż przy Jiraiyi. Ryoshi nie kłamał, Naruto naprawdę uwielbiał, kiedy poświęcało mu się uwagę.

– Ano, podciągnij koszulę i pomyśl o tej energii, co pozwala łazić po ścianie – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.

Chłopiec poważnie skinął głową i nadął policzki, usiłując wypełnić polecenie.

Po chwili na jego brzuchu pojawiła się pieczęć, zupełnie jakby w tym momencie została wykreślona przez niewidzialne pióro, rozchodząc się koliście od jego pępka w skomplikowany wzór.

– Faktycznie! – wykrzyknął Naruto, ze zdumieniem patrząc na pieczęć. – Skąd to się tu wzięło?

Gaara również był ciekawy i chciał popatrzeć, ale jednocześnie nie chciał opuścić swojego stanowiska za Joninem.

Jego rozwiązanie było proste, dosyć zaskakujące i odrobinę makabryczne, jeżeli ktokolwiek zapytałby Jiraiyę o zdanie.

Część piasku, jaki zawsze pokrywał skórę dziecka osypała się i jeszcze w powietrzu uformowała owalny kształt, który z cichym tąpnięciem upadł na ziemię, odbił się lekko i potoczył w stronę Jiraiyi, ślepiąc dookoła idealnym odwzorowaniem źrenicy otoczonej brązową tęczówką.

– O w mordę – skomentował pustelnik, patrząc na dziwo. – Oko.

– Ano, oko – westchnął Ryoshi. – Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się tego nauczył, pewnego dnia po prostu zaczęliśmy wszędzie znajdować gałki oczne, które do nikogo nie należały.

– Pomysł niezły... a jak by to ułatwiło moje badania... – westchnął tęsknie Jiraiya.

– Ty i twoje badania – Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma.

– Nie doceniasz dobrej literatury, ignorancie – prychnął pustelnik. – Dobra, mały geniuszu, ty też pozwól tutaj.

Gaara zamrugał, zacisnął dłoń, którą miał przy ustach w piąstkę, ale ruszyć się z miejsca nie ruszył.

– Gaara – burknął Ryoshi.

To wystarczyło, żeby chłopiec z wahaniem, ale wychynął zza Jonina i z oporem, ale zbliżył się do Jiraiyi. Wyglądał przy tym na niesamowicie przerażonego.

– Ty go do tej pory w skrzyni trzymałeś, czy co? – prychnął Jiraiya, łypiąc na Ryoshiego.

Odpowiedzi nie uzyskał ani od Kazekage, ani od Jonina, który przyprowadził dzieciaki, a który sterczał teraz niczym kamienny posąg, w absolutnym bezruchu i nijak nie reagując na to, co działo się dookoła. Połowę twarzy jego przesłaniał materiał turbana, druga oznaczona była tatuażami, które kojarzyły się z klanem Inuzuka. Też używali czerwonego tuszu do znakowania twarzy.

– Nie ma się czego bać – Jiraiya poczochrał włosy Gaary, uśmiechając się miło. – To nie boli, ani nic.

Chłopiec nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego, ale nie uciekł, więc pustelnik uznał to za wystarczające.

Chociaż perspektywa profilaktycznego obicia mordy lordowi Kazekage stawała się coraz bardziej kusząca, mimo że to dosyć niegrzeczne było, wpadać do sojuszniczej osady i lać po mordzie jej przywódcę.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Jiraiyi, pieczęć Gaary nie była równie doskonała, co ta, która zamknęła Kyuubi w Naruto. Dawała demonowi znacznie więcej możliwości. W dodatku podstawa, która utrzymywała wszystko w kupie...

– Ty, Ryo – mruknął, przywołując go gestem i przesuwając palcem po brzuchu dziecka, wzdłuż linii pieczęci. Chłopiec drgnął lekko i zarumienił się, ale dzielnie trwał w miejscu. – Ja się wcale nie dziwię, że zdarzają się problemy. To cacko bazuje na Zła Zamknięciu... skąd żeście to w ogóle wytrzasnęli?

Jego dłoń poruszyła się po raz kolejny, a Gaara tym razem nie wytrzymał i parsknął cicho.

Twarz Jiraiyi momentalnie rozjaśniła się.

– O, masz łaskotki! – oznajmił radosnym tonem i błyskawicznie zaatakował chłopca, wywołując falę śmiechu.

To było dziwne, słyszeć głośno chichoczącego chłopca, który sam był nienawykły do czegoś takiego. Ryoshi zacisnął palce mocniej, tylko odrobinę mocniej na poręczy swojego fotela.

Chwilę później Gaara najwyraźniej zdecydował, że ma dosyć łaskotek, bo w twarz Jiraiyi nagle wystrzeliła piaskowa piguła, wyrzucając go do tyłu, sprawiając że przetoczył się po stole i wylądował za nim, idealnie u stóp Ryoshiego.

Chłopiec wciągnął głęboko powietrze i przerażony wpatrywał się w lewą nogę mężczyzny, jedyną część jego ciała, jaka została na stole.

Jonin zachował kamienną twarz, nie przywiązując specjalnej uwagi do tego, co działo się dookoła, do momentu, w którym nie dostanie rozkazu, żeby ukręcić sprawie łeb.

Naruto obserwował wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Skrzywił się trochę, patrząc na obalonego pustelnika.

– Ała – podsumował.

Ryoshi parsknął śmiechem.

– Ta, rechocz se dalej – wymamrotał Jiraiya, rozcierając twarz i ciągle leżąc, jak padł. – Zero współczucia...

– Ja nie chciałem! – jęknął rozpaczliwie Gaara.

– Nie przejmuj się – mruknął pustelnik, podnosząc się z jękiem. – Wymsło ci się. Chociaż następnym razem mów, że masz dość.

– Trudno mówić, jak się nie może oddychać – wymamrotał.

– Nie obraź się, młody, ale widać, kto jest twoim ojcem – westchnął i usiadł.

Gaara obrazić się nie mógł, bo przytyku nie zrozumiał. Ryoshi prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie kazał jednak Jiraiyi iść do diabła, co wskazywało na pewien postęp na przestrzeni lat. Za młodu zdecydowanie głośniej wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie. Najczęściej wymachiwał jeszcze pięścią i snuł barwne fantazje na temat przodków osoby, która miała czelność zagrać mu na nerwach.

– Dobra – stwierdził w końcu Jiraiya, ze stęknięciem podnosząc się z ziemi. – tymczasowo nie ma się czym martwić, wszystko jest, jak powinno być.

Ryoshi nie musiał informować swojego podwładnego w jakikolwiek sposób o tym, że życzy sobie, aby dzieciaki zostały wyprowadzone. Rozumieli się doskonale, poza tym w pomieszczeniu padły słowa, których rozwinięcie niekoniecznie powinno trafić do czyichkolwiek uszu.

– Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc że nie dziwisz się naszym problemom z pieczęcią Gaary? – zapytał Ryoshi, kiedy ponownie zostali sami.

– Chodzi o bazę pieczęci – mruknął pustelnik. – Pomysł dobry, ale opiera się głównie na woli nosiciela.

– To znaczy, że Gaara chciał wypuścić Shukaku? – Ryoshi zmarszczył brwi.

– Ty masz talent do rozumienia rzeczy w doskonale zły sposób, Ryo – westchnął starszy mężczyzna.

– Ciężko zrozumieć to inaczej – prychnął.

– Rzecz nie polega na tym, że Gaara chce wypuścić Shukaku, tylko jak bardzo tego nie chce – zaczął Jiraiya.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Nie ma za bardzo czego rozumieć – wzruszył ramionami. – Żaden człowiek nie lubi tracić kontroli nad własnym ciałem, ale kiedy jest się przerażonym, albo dzieje się coś, co uważamy za naprawdę złe... perspektywa wyłączenia się i pozwolenia czemuś innemu rozwiązać problemy robi się kusząca.

– Przy charakterze Gaary... – skrzywił się Ryoshi. – On będzie raczej tracił kontrolę niż ją zdobywał.

– Niby dlaczego? – prychnął pustelnik. – Jest wycofany, ale to dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia, jak się zachować. Ale umie się przełamać i zrobić co trzeba. Daj mu trochę czasu i uwagi, a dostaniesz kogoś o żelaznej woli.


	6. 05

44 #05

Kierując się w stronę Konohy, Jiraiya nie przywiązywał szczególnej wagi do otoczenia, zbyt pogrążony w myślach. Nie miał w zasadzie czego się obawiać, był znacznie potężniejszy od wszystkiego, co mogłoby wyskoczyć zza krzaka, ale shinobi z reguły powinni cechować się czujnością przez całą dobę. Tak dla zasady.

Wydarzenia i odkrycia ostatnich dni jednak zostawiły go z taką masą informacji, że wszelkie zasady zostały zepchnięte na bok, ustępując miejsca sprawom, które liczyły się bardziej.

Z całą pewnością będzie musiał zapytać Hokage, dlaczego postanowił tak nagle oddać Naruto pod opiekę nie kogo innego, jak Kazekage.

To stanowiło bardziej niż ryzykowne posunięcie.

Jiraiya był ciekawy, ile informacji uzyskanych w Sunie rozmijało się z prawdą. Bo część z całą pewnością została nieco podkoloryzowana.

Zastanawiało go też, do czego tak właściwie dążył Ryoshi. Jeżeli chodziło o przeczenie samemu sobie i robieniu kilku kłócących się ze sobą rzeczy jednocześnie, to Kazekage był w tym niekwestionowanym mistrzem.

Jiraiya uśmiechnął się krzywo do własnych wspomnień.

Dawno temu, kiedy prowadził własną grupę Geninów, życie było bardzo wariackie i bardzo kolorowe. Spokojne, zupełnie jak teraz, w czasach między chwiejny pokój panował pomiędzy jedną wojną a drugą.

Jego słodka mała drużyna Geninów składała się z dzieciaka, który zostanie Czwartym Hokage i dwóch innych zdolnych dzieciaków. Kanon, dziewczynę z zadatkami na prawdziwą piękność, która pochodziła z cywilnej rodziny zajmującej się produkcją perfum, butną i głośną niczym Tsunade za młodu. Specjalizowała się, podobnie jak Shizune, przygarnięta lata później przez księżniczkę, w produkcji i używaniu trucizn na polu walki. Zginęła później na którejś z kolejnych misji mających na celu nadszarpnięcie linii wroga, z dala od własnej drużyny i całkowicie bez sensu. Trzecim Geninem w grupie był Takehiko, pochodzący z długiej linii medycznych ninja. Odrobinę nieśmiały i odrobinę zbyt przy kości, jak na dziewczęce gusta, nieśmiało marzył o wielkiej miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. Prawdopodobnie nawet ją znalazł, tuż przed swoją śmiercią – próbował uratować jakąś cywilną dziewczynę, którą spotkał w targanym wojną małym państewku w okolicy Kraju Ognia. Jiraiya nawet nie pamiętał, gdzie to było, a o śmierci ucznia dowiedział się z suchego raportu, który przybył w kilka dni po śmierci dzieciaka.

Jiraiya westchnął ciężko. Tak samo jak po innej grupce dzieciaków, które szkolił, być może spodziewał się po tej trójce zbyt wiele. Ich imiona brzmiały aż zbyt podobnie do trio, które zostawił w Kraju Traw, mając nadzieję, że z tym, czego zdołali się nauczyć przez trzy lata, zdołają przetrwać i uczynić świat odrobinę lepszym.

Jak do tej pory żaden z jego uczniów nie żył długo, nie wspominając o spełnieniu słów przepowiedni, którą pustelnik usłyszał za czasów swojej własnej młodości. Jakim sposobem jego uczeń miał zmienić świat, skoro żaden z nich nie zdołał dożyć trzydziestki? Nie wspominając o tym, że tylko Minato w ogóle zdołał przekroczyć dwudziestkę.

Wspomnienia juz nie bolały tak bardzo, jak kiedyś, kiedy ich śmierć wciąż żyła razem z nim, wracając co rusz, wywołując w nim kolejne fale żalu.

Ryoshiego poznał dopiero, kiedy drużyna Minato brała udział w egzaminie na Chunina.

Odbywał się w Iwie, na niedługo przed nastaniem Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi.

Jiraiya wtedy z przerażeniem odkrył, że druga część egzaminu w rzeczywistości była rzeźnią, mającą na celu wykluczenie jak największej ilości obiecujących młodych shinobi ze wszystkich innych wiosek.

Nie miał pojęcia, ilu w ciągu tych kilku dni Joninów opłakujących swoje dzieciaki widział, ale ten czas wydawał się nieskończonością.

Po czym okazało się, że jego drużyna przetrwała, dzięki zawarciu sojuszu z bandą dzieciaków z Suny, którym przewodził szczapowaty wyrostek z niewyparzoną gębą, któremu najwidoczniej nikt nigdy nie wyjaśnił, że żeby porozumieć się z ludźmi nie trzeba przez cały czas krzyczeć.

Jiraiya zaśmiał się złośliwie do swoich wspomnień, porównując pyskatego gówniarza, który na pierwszy rzut oka kojarzył się z patyczakiem z mistrzem knujstwa i podstępów, jakim był Czwarty Kazekage. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba.

z drugiej strony, ta przemiana wydawała się mocno przerażająca. Jak bardzo należało naciskać na człowieka, żeby wymusić aż takie zmiany?

A prawdopodobnie i tak widział czubek góry lodowej. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że chęć zysku, jaki oferowało posiadanie wiernego Jinchuriki sprawi, że Ryoshi nie zrobi Naruto niczego złego.

Ten dzieciak i tak miał już wystarczająco niemiłych przeżyć za sobą, tak samo jak jego przyszywany brat.

Roztarł sobie szczękę. Siniak, którego nabił Gaara nadal tam był i z całą pewnością rozkwitał tęczą. pomijając ten mały wypadek, dzieciaki były uroczymi brzdącami... i to naprawdę wspaniałe, że to nie Jiraiya musiał nad nimi czuwać. Z całą pewnością nie zdołałby nadążyć za dziećmi, które za cel życiowy uznały znajdowanie się w pięciu miejscach jednocześnie i skrupulatnie do tego dążyły.

Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jakim cudem Ryoshi radził sobie posiadając, z Naruto włącznie, czwórkę urwisów.

Pozostała dwójka, odrobinę starsza od Jinchuriki była kolejnym chłopcem i jedyną w towarzystwie dziewczynką. Kankuro wyglądałby kropka w kropkę jak swój ojciec, gdyby nie fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do Ryoshiego zdecydowanie nie należał do osób patykowatych. To odziedziczyła Temari, razem z paskudnym charakterkiem tatusia wprost z jego młodzieńczych lat.

Pomijając słownictwo niegodne młodej damy, blondyneczka była odpowiedzialną dziewczynką, która często powstrzymywała młodszego brata przed zrobieniem bardzo głupich rzeczy.

Jiraiya wędrował trzy dni, pogrążony we własnych myślach, układając w głowie zmodyfikowane trasy swoich wędrówek. Były na świecie miejsca, w które musiał wpadać regularnie, żeby odebrać kolejne porcje danych od swoich informatorów, były też miejsca, które raz na jakiś czas wolał odwiedzić osobiście... i Sunagakure, pomimo tego całego piachu właśnie zaczęła się do nich zaliczać.

W końcu jednak znalazł się pod potężną bramą Konohy, której wrota, kilkakrotnie większe od niego, jak zawsze robiły wrażenie.

Przywitał się z wartownikami, po czym udał się do wieży, poszukać Hokage. Jego stary mistrz będzie miał kilka rzeczy do wyjaśnienia...

Wieża, w której znajdowało się biuro Hokage stanowiła najwyższy punkt w każdej wiosce shinobi. W Konosze był to potężny budynek z wymalowanym czerwoną farbą symbolem ognia, rzucający się w oczy z daleka, ze względu na to, że i ściany były utrzymane w intensywnej, ceglastej barwie, zdecydowanie wyróżniającej się na tle naturalnych brązów i szarego kamienia, jaki był preferowany w mieście.

Poza tym budynek znajdował siew samym centrum Konohy, niczym środek sieci pajęczej, od którego rozchodziły się wszystkie nitki pajęczynki ulic i alejek.

Jiraiya zwinnie pokonał wszystkie piętra, nie siląc się nawet na to, żeby wejść do wnętrza budynku. Dachy w całym mieście dostosowane były do nieco innej formy podróży, praktykowanej wyłącznie przez ninja, podczas gdy cywile poruszali się bardziej tradycyjnie i bezpiecznie – ulicami.

Kiedy znalazł się przy oknie wychodzącym z biura przywódcy, kuknął do środka, bardziej w celu zorientowania się, czy Hokage jest w środku, niż aby podsłuchać to, co działo się w środku. Nigdy szczególnie nie palił się do czegokolwiek związanego z polityką, a i obecna sytuacja nieszczególnie mu się podobała. Chociaż prędzej dałby sobie nogi odrąbać, niż zostawił syna Minato na pastwę losu i nieudolnych prób rodzicielskich Ryoshiego.

Na jego szczęście, w biurze znajdował się jedynie Hokage, powoli acz skutecznie wojujący przy pomocy pieczątek i pióra ze stertą dokumentów, jaka zalegała na jego potężnym biurku. I w okolicy.

– Dawno cie tu nie było, Jiraiya – odezwał się mężczyzna, nie odwracając się. Kontynuował wertowanie papierzysk, segregowanie ich równe, schludne stosy, od czasu do czasu na którejś z nich składał pieczęć czerwonym atramentem.

Pustelnik uśmiechnął się szeroko i otworzył sobie okno, żeby moment później zwinnie wskoczyć do pomieszczenia i oprzeć się o parapet, w wygodnej i zrelaksowanej pozycji.

Jednocześnie zauważył, że Sarutobi Hiruzen, trzeci człowiek, któremu przyszło nosić tytuł Hokage, postarzał się. Niby nie stanowiło to niczego dziwnego, Jiraiya nieczęsto odwiedzał rodzinne strony, preferując wędrowny styl życia, poznawanie świata i obserwowanie ludzi w trakcie podróży. Nie wspominając o tym, że po śmierci swojego ostatniego ucznia miał wrażenie, że nie istnieje już nawet jakikolwiek powód, aby musiał wracać do domu.

Po kilku latach upływ czasu zdawał się zostawiać znacznie bardziej wyraźne ślady, niż gdyby widzieć kogoś dzień w dzień. Więc Jiraiya z miejsca zauważył, że linia włosów starego mistrza cofnęła się dosyć znacznie, na twarzy pojawiły się nowe zmarszczki, a postura skurczyła się i przygarbiła.

– Co sprawiło, że zdecydowałeś się w końcu wpaść do domu? – zapytał Sarutobi, uśmiechając się lekko. Odłożył papiery i sięgnął po fajkę.

Jiraiya z pewną ulgą zauważył, że ręce mężczyzny nie drżały. Jego ruchy nadal wydawały się pewne i energiczne, nadal emanowały siłą.

– A tak wpadłem – wzruszył ramionami. – A co, nie można?

– Przeważnie nie miewałeś takich momentów tęsknoty za domem.

– Nie robię się młodszy – parsknął śmiechem. – Starcze sentymenty, powinieneś cos wiedzieć na ten temat.

– Uważaj sobie – uśmiechnął się krzywo Hokage. – To, że jestem starym prykiem nie znaczy, że nadal nie mogę nie skopać ci tyłka.

– Wierzę na słowo – pustelnik wzniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście. – Ale prawdę mówiąc wpadłem, bo to i owo obiło mi się o uszy.

– To znaczy? – Hiruzen w końcu odwrócił się i uniósł lekko brwi. Dookoła snuł się dym, pochodzący z fajki, którą tlił sobie leniwie, prawie że z namaszczeniem.

– Przez długi czas szedłem tropem Orochimaru, ale niestety, nie uzyskałem rezultatów, jakie mogłyby mnie zadowalać – wzruszył ramionami. – Pojawiło się nawet kilka ciekawych plotek na temat jakiejś ciekawej i wrednej organizacji przestępczej, ale jakoś go nie widzę współpracującego z kimkolwiek.

– Niemniej będziesz miał to na oku?

– Naturalnie – prychnął. – Za kogo mnie masz, hę? Właśnie dlatego się szlajam, żeby wypatrywać takich rzeczy, które mogłyby być z jakiegoś powodu niebezpiecznie.

– Jeżeli uznasz, że coś jest warte uwagi, to poinformuj mnie o tym.

– Naturalnie – skinął głową. – A przy okazji, obiło mi się o uszy, że syn Minato…

Spojrzenie Hokage wyostrzyło się. Patrzył na Jiraiyę niczym drapieżny sokół, sondując, oceniając. Mężczyzna nagle miał wrażenie, jakby jedno niewłaściwe słowo mogło sprawić, że jego głowa zostanie strącona z barków, a imię puszczone w niepamięć. Irracjonalne uczucie niepokoju zagnieździło się gdzieś w sercu, a po karku spłynęła kropelka potu, zimna i nieprzyjemna, sprawiając że wszystkie włoski stanęły sztorcem, a ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką.

– Uzumaki Naruto, niestety, ale jest dla Konohy stracony – powiedział w końcu Sarutobi, a napięcie w pomieszczeniu zelżało, sprawiając że Jiraiya odetchnął z wyraźną ulga, jakby zdjęto z jego pleców jakiś potężny ciężar. – To bardzo przykra sytuacja, niemniej nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić w tej sprawie.

– To istotnie przykre – pustelnik pokiwał głową. – Spodziewałby się kto, że potraktują dzieciaka inaczej.

– Minato chciał, żeby został bohaterem – westchnął Hiruzen, wypuszczając z ust kłąb dymu. – Niestety ludzie zawsze widzą jedynie to, co chcą widzieć.

– W tym przypadku widzieli ucieleśnienie wszystkiego, czego nienawidzili – mruknął Jiraiya, rozcierając sobie szczękę w namyśle. – A przy okazji, jak się ma sytuacja po tym wszystkim?

– Jest dosyć napięta, ale tego można się było spodziewać – mruknął Sarutobi. – cywile wyrażają zadowolenie, starsze rody shinobi wyrażają niezadowolenie, Rada chce urwać mi głowę w okolicy tyłka.

– Czyli nic szczególnie nowego – pustelnik przewrócił oczyma, zaraz jednak spoważniał. – Za to tu i ówdzie można zasłyszeć plotki o rzekomym osłabnięciu Konohy.

– Wezmę to pod uwagę – Hiruzen skinął głową. Takie plotki, nawet jeżeli nie mające żadnego potwierdzenia w rzeczywistości, stanowiły całkiem realne zagrożenie. To w oparciu o takie pogłoski wielu ludzi decydowało się na zaniechanie korzystania usług w danej wiosce shinobi, to właśnie takie plotki decydowały o tym, jak sam Daimyo patrzył na ninja.

Jeżeli ktoś został nazwany słabym, a jego działania jasno nie udowodniły, że jest inaczej, to był traktowany jako słaby i wkrótce rzeczywiście, jego siły malały. Fundusze, jakimi wioska mogła dysponować kurczyły się, ze względu na to, że ludzie preferowali korzystanie z usług tych uznanych za najsilniejszych i najlepszych, nie było więc funduszy na utrzymanie dużej liczby aktywnych ninja. A malejąca liczba czynnych wojowników sprawiała, że malała również ilość zleceń, jakie wioska mogła przyjąć.

Przy dobrym planowaniu, można było poprzez rozprzestrzenianie plotek zniszczyć kogoś gospodarczo, nie siląc się nawet na wszczęcie jakiejkolwiek wojny.

– Jeżeli będziesz miał okazję, to mógłbyś, czy nikt z Uchiha nie kontaktuje się z kimś, z kim nie powinni – mruknął Hiruzen, z namysłem przejeżdżając palcami po brodzie.

– Ostatnio sprawiali problemy?

– Od dłuższego czasu toczą przepychanki z Radą – skrzywił się starzec. – obie strony są coraz bardziej niezadowolone i nie ma niczego, czym byłbym w stanie załagodzić konflikt.

– Wolisz więc trzymać rękę na pulsie?

– To rozsądne wyjście – pokiwał głową. – Zrobię, co będę mógł. Jeżeli ktoś coś kombinuje, to się o tym dowiesz. Coś jeszcze sprawdzić, kiedy skoczę na spacerek?

– To co zwykle – odparł Hokage, wracając do dokumentacji.

Jiraiya westchnął, przeczesując palcami włosy. Polecenie, jakie dostał oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej, tylko to, że podczas swoich wędrówek ma za zadanie zwracać uwagę na absolutnie wszystko, co dotyczyło Konohy i okolic, nie wspominając o polityce innych wiosek. I masie innych rzeczy.

Z drugiej strony, skoro dzięki temu mógł szwendać się, gdzie mu się żywnie podobało, nie wspominając o fakcie, że w tej robocie był zwyczajnie dobry…

Skinął Hokage głową i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Dla odmiany zdecydował się na skorzystanie z drzwi.

– A przy okazji... – głos Hokage zatrzymał go w progu.

– Tak? – zapytał, nie odwracając się.

– Jak on się ma?

– Nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę to, co usłyszałem – mruknął Jiraiya, odwracając się powoli, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. – Chociaż nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego.

– Dlaczego pozwoliłem mu go zabrać, czy dlaczego go zabrał? – zapytał z westchnieniem Hiruzen.

– Dlaczego go znalazł, może zacznijmy od początku – prychnął pustelnik, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Usłyszałem całkiem paskudną historię o dzieciaku mojego ucznia, który poświęcił się dla wszystkich. Ryoshi jest raczej żałosnym kłamcą jeżeli trochę się go zna. Teraz bujać nie próbował, a kiedy mówi prawdę, to nie cacka się z uczuciami innych i wali jak Tsunade między oczy.

– Mogłem zabronić ludziom próby pozbycia się Kyuubi raz na zawsze – powiedział powoli Sarutobi, ignorując to, jak Jiraiya wzdrygnął się na te słowa. – Mogłem zabronić im mówić o zapieczętowaniu demona w obecności dzieci. Ale nie mogłem kazać im zmienić swoich uczuć.

– Nawet nie próbowali zrozumieć, hm? – wymamrotał Jiraiya, zgrzytając zębami. – Po prostu wiedzieli swoje...

– To tylko ludzie – westchnął Hiruzen.

– Więc wymagałbym od nich ludzkiego zachowania – prychnął pustelnik. – Gdyby nie głupi przypadek, mogłoby się skończyć naprawdę źle.

– Dlatego właśnie pozwoliłem mu zabrać Naruto – westchnął Hiruzen.

– To też było spore ryzyko – mruknął Jiraiya. – W całej swojej prostolinijności, Ryoshi naprawdę jest daleko w kolejce na miejsce osoby, którą nazwałbym dobrym człowiekiem.

– Widzi rzeczy takimi, jakimi są, nie takimi, jakimi chciałby, żeby były – uśmiechnął się krzywo Hokage. – Poza tym zrobił dokładnie to, o co go podejrzewałem.

– Ta, nikt otwarcie nie podniesie ręki na syna Kage – uśmiechnął się krzywo pustelnik. – Chociaż zastanawiam się, kto kogo wykorzystał.

– Jeżeli o kwestię polityczną chodzi... nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, ale to było najlepsze, co mogłem zrobić dla Naruto, mając Danzo i innych dyszących mi w kark.

– Taka sytuacja nie może trwać wiecznie – burknął Jiraiya. – Prędzej czy później wyjdzie na jaw, że Naruto jest nadal żywy.

– Pozostaje mieć więc nadzieję, że do tego momentu będzie wystarczająco silny – uśmiechnął się lekko Hokage.

Jiraiya przewrócił oczyma. Doskonale wiedział, co kryło się pod tymi słowami. Mężczyzna oficjalnie nie mógł wydać mu rozkazu czuwania nad członkiem rodziny shinobi zamieszkałej w innej wiosce ninja, szczególnie jeżeli chodziło o tak wysoko postawioną rodzinę, jak ta należąca do Kage. Wywołałoby to dosyć potężne zamieszanie na arenie politycznej, nie wspominając o rabanie, jaki wszczęłaby jego własna Rada, gdy tylko doszłaby do niej wieść o losie Naruto.

– Będzie – powiedział pustelnik, uśmiechając się krzywo.

W zasadzie nawet nie musiał tego obiecywać, ani do niczego się zobowiązywać przed Sarutobim. Mógł sobie nie znosić Ryoshiego i klimatu Suny, ale nie potrafiłby zostawić tych dzieciaków samych sobie, tym bardziej, że ich ojciec upierałby się, że nie potrzebuje pomocy nawet, gdyby wisiał na skraju przepaści. Należał do tego typu ludzi, którzy po prostu nie potrafili przyznać się do najmniejszej słabostki.

Więc Jiraiya postara się być obok, tak na wszelki wypadek, w razie potrzeby kopnięcia Kazekage w dupę, kiedy strzeli mu do łba coś wybitnie idiotycznego.

xxx

Umino Iruka po raz kolejny odetchnął głęboko, jeszcze raz sprawdził w lustrze szkolnej łazienki, czy wygląda wystarczająco reprezentatywnie oraz czy włosy przypadkiem nie wymsknęły się z ciasnego końskiego ogona ,w który je wiązał.

Westchnął ciężko i z rezygnacją. W jego włosach – przeciętnie brązowych – może i nie było niczego, co nie prezentowałoby się dobrze na nauczycielu, ale blizna przecinająca jego nos nadawała mu wygląd rozrabiaki.

A ciemna cera tylko podkreślała wrażenie kogoś, kto został ściągnięty na posadę nauczycielską prosto z ulicy.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli będziesz tutaj tak sterczał, to się spóźnisz na swoje pierwsze zajęcia? – Iruka podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał za sobą męski głos.

W progu stał Mizuki, jego przyjaciel ze szkolnej ławki, odrobinę od niego starszy i zdecydowanie pozbawiony lęku, jeżeli o prowadzenie zajęć chodziło. Obaj ukończyli kurs nauczycielski i właśnie mieli zacząć nauczać podstaw grupki podrostków, które postanowiły zostać ninja.

– Łatwo ci mówić – wymamrotał – Mam w grupie Uchihę. I chyba wszystkie dzieciaki z liczących się rodów z limitami krwi. To będzie potworne!

– Dramatyzujesz – Mizuki pokręcił głową, a jego szare włosy zafalowały. Sięgały prawie ramion, ale on z kolei wyglądał na miłego faceta a nie na wagabundę, jak Iruka.

– Dramatyzujesz.

– Ale ty wiesz co będzie, jak ja to skrewię? – jęknął z rozpaczą.

– Dramatyzujesz!

To zawsze tak wyglądało, pomyślał Mizuki z ciężkim westchnieniem. Nawet kiedy byli bardzo młodzi. Iruka wygłupiał się i pokazywał zdecydowanie mniej niż potrafił, robiąc z siebie klasowego pajaca i udawał, że niczym się nie przejmuje. Kiedy jednak znajdował się na osobności, zamieniał się w coś, co drugiemu mężczyźnie nieodmiennie kojarzyło się z nastolatką panikującą przed pierwszą randką.

Potrafił wymyśleć tak niewiarygodne ilości rzeczy, które mogły pójść źle w trakcie tego, na czym mu zależało, że przekraczało to ludzkie pojęcie.

I wyobraźnię Mizukiego.

– Nie zapominaj, że część zajęć z tą przerażającą grupką prowadzę ja – przewrócił oczyma. – Jakoś nie biegam w kółko z krzykiem, ani nic.

– Ja też nie biegam w kółko z krzykiem!

– Ale wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zacząć – prychnął. – Przestań panikować, to tylko dzieciaki. Pokaż im kilka fajnych, jaskrawych sztuczek, otworzą gęby z podziwu i tak im zostanie.

– Bzdury opowiadasz – mruknął Iruka. – To zadziała tylko przez chwilę.

– Wystarczająco długo, żebyś zdołał ogarnąć sytuację i zacząć robić coś konkretnego – Mizuki ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – A teraz wypad z tej łazienki i marsz na spotkanie swojemu przeznaczeniu.

– Mam wrażenie, że to bardzo zły pomysł – jęknął Iruka.

– Sam chciałeś.

Iruka westchnął ciężko, kiedy znalazł się pod drzwiami klasy, swojej klasy. Naprawdę chciałby mieć tyle odwagi, co Mizuki, który zachowywał się, jakby nic wielkiego się nie działo. Zawsze spokojny, zawsze chłodny, a jednocześnie miły. Trudno było go nie lubić. Nawet podziwiać. Mizuki był dokładnie takim ninja, jakim Iruka bardzo chciałby się stać, ale jakoś nie potrafił, zupełnie jakby potykał się po drodze.

Pokręcił głową.

Nie może się teraz poddać, ani uciec w panice. Sam sobie wybrał taki los, sam chciał zostać nauczycielem. I nim zostanie!

Zacisnął dłoń w pieść, po czym odważnie wkroczył do klasy, stawić czoła przeznaczeniu.

Przeznaczenie nie miało nawet ośmiu lat, było go sztuk około trzydziestu. Dzieciaki z różnych rodzin, rozgadane, rozchichotane i generujące więcej hałasu niż wydawałoby się to fizycznie możliwe, zerknęły na niego ciekawsko, na moment przerywając czynność.

Po czym do niej wróciły, sprawdzając, na co mogą sobie pozwolić.

Iruka westchnął ciężko, odchrząknął i zaczął prowadzić zajęcia.

Bycie shinobi, pomijając fakt, że w ty zawodzie umierało się raczej młodo, posiadało szereg zalet. Człowiek posiadał doświadczenie w ukrywaniu swoich emocji, więc młody, stremowany nauczyciel nawet się nie zająknął podczas prowadzenia wykładu.

Rzeczy, jakie poznał na tej drodze życia umożliwiły mu jednoczesną obserwację podopiecznych, zwracanie uwagi na szczegóły, które uszłyby uwadze zwykłego człowieka.

Chociaż tego dnia po prostu uczył się ich twarzy.

Część dzieciaków zwracała na siebie uwagę, nawet jeżeli nie robiły nic szczególnego.

Była ta blond dziewczynka, śliczna jak obrazek o chłodnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniu, rozchichotana i w towarzystwie koleżanek jak na małe dziewczynki przystało. Ale na pierwszy rzut oka można było określić jej pokrewieństwo z jednym z najbardziej uzdolnionych członków wydziału Wywiadu i Zdobywania Informacji.

W kącie, w cieniu, siedziała następczyni rodu Hyuuga, trudno było nie poznać ciemnych włosów w połączeniu z prawie całkiem białymi oczyma, które w pierwszym momencie wyglądały na zakryte bielmem.

Drobnej budowy chłopaczek o brązowych włosach, które wyglądały jakby nigdy nie znalazły się w pobliżu grzebienia, beztrosko pochrapywał na swojej ławce. Szczeniak na jego głowie robił to samo. Szczeknął tylko, gdy Iruka wyczytał na liście obecności "Inuzuka, Kiba".

Niedaleko kolejnych dwóch chłopców z rodzin obdarzonych limitem krwi, żywe odbicia ich ojców – młody Nara miał nawet kucyk, zaczesany w dokładnie taki sam sposób, w jaki robił to jego ojciec, a Akimichi już teraz miał zdecydowaną nadwagę.

A na przedzie, w pierwszej ławce środkowego rzędu siedziała największa zmora.

Cichy, blady chłopak o czarnych włosach, wpatrzony prosto w niego równie czarnymi oczami, prawie że z wyzwaniem i zniecierpliwionym wyrazem twarzy.

Głód wiedzy u ucznia przeważnie stanowił bardzo dobrą rzecz, ale w tym przypadku po prostu budził dreszcze, zupełnie jakby chłopak był zdesperowany.

Iruka zmarszczył lekko brwi. Naturalnie, że chłopak chce udowodnić swoją wartość. Nie dość, że jest synem głowy najpotężniejszego klanu w Konsze, to jeszcze jest młodszym bratem tego Itachiego Uchihy, który stanowił legendę samą w sobie. I, o ile Umino się nie mylił, miał trzynaście lat.

Bardzo ciężka przeszkoda do przeskoczenia. Niemożliwa, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w wieku Sasuke, Itachi był już Chuninem.

To było trochę przerażające, widzieć dziecko wytrenowane lepiej niż dorosłych ninja. Bo Iruka nie wątpił, genialny Uchiha rozłożyłby go na łopatki i nawet się nie spocił. Trudno było nie czuć współczucia wobec Sasuke, który pomimo niewątpliwych zdolności, nie miał szans dogonić brata. Być może kiedyś różnice sił pomiędzy nimi się wyrównają, być może determinacja chłopca sprawi, że prześcignie Itachiego. Chwilowo jednak Iruka miał wrażenie, jakby Sasuke miał na punkcie brata kompleksy, a cała reszta tylko dzieciaka utwierdzała w przekonaniu, że jest w jakiś sposób gorszy.

Nauczyciel mimowolnie zerknął w stronę Hyuugi, która kontynuowała udawanie, że wcale nie istnieje. Miał wrażenie, jakby dziewczynka w ogóle nie miała odwagi podnieść głowy, by spojrzeć na kogoś w trakcie rozmowy.

Sasuke nie był więc osamotnionym przypadkiem ofiary wygórowanych ambicji klanów.

To będzie ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, uznał Iruka, pozwalając sobie na ciche westchnienie, kiedy dzieciaki zajęły się wypełnianiem testu, jaki dla nich przygotował, żeby sprawdzić poziom umiejętności teoretycznych.

xxx

– I jak było? – zapytał Mizuki po skończonym dniu pracy.

– Nie aż tak strasznie, jak myślałem – wymamrotał Iruka. – Chociaż wystąpiły pewne... niespodziewane problemy.

– To znaczy? – Mizuki lekko uniósł brwi. – Uchiha ci dogryzł zgodnie z przewidywaniem?

– Nie, to wzorowy uczeń – Umino skrzywił się lekko. – Jak się nazywał ten klan, który w walce używa owadów?

– ...Aburame? – Mizuki podrapał się po głowie. – Jakoś tak. Mają tendencję do uciekania pamięci.

– W każdym razie, mam jednego w grupie. Przeważnie jest cichy i spokojny, ale kiedy zacznie mówić...

– Aż tak źle?

– On mówi i mówi, i mówi... nieprzerwany potok słów, zdania złożone niczym ze starych powieści... on jest okropny! – rozpaczał Iruka. – Najgorsze jest to, że mówi logicznie i z sensem, tłumacząc każdą kolejną bzdurę… A ja w połowie nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi!

– Przeżyjesz, przyzwyczaisz się... – mruknął drugi mężczyzna. – Mnie też się oryginał trafił.

– To znaczy?

– Sam zobaczysz, z planu wynika, że zajęcia nam się przeplatają pomiędzy grupami.

Kilka dni później, wspomnianym oryginałem okazał się Rock Lee. Chłopaczek, tak jak wielu innych z cywilnych rodzin został zapisany do Akademii, chociaż jego rodzina prawdopodobnie miała zamiar zmusić go jedynie do opanowania podstaw samoobrony i zrozumienia dokładniej społeczności Konohy. Tymczasem on postanowił zostać prawdziwym shinobi. W głębokim poważaniu mając fakt, że nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek z własną chakrą.

– Jak myślisz – zapytał Mizuki, w zamyśleniu sącząc herbatę, kiedy siedzieli razem w knajpie z dango, pewnego ciepłego wieczoru. – Czy on da radę przebrnąć przez egzamin na genina?

– To jest teoretycznie możliwe – mruknął Mizuki, obracając w palcach patyczek. – Ale musiałby zdobyć praktycznie maksymalną ilość punktów zarówno w części teoretycznej, jak i praktycznej, żeby odbić brak ninjutsu.

– Myślisz, że nie da rady?

– To bardzo mało prawdopodobne – westchnął. – Po kilku kolejnych porażkach da sobie spokój z bycia ninja.

– Jesteś tego pewien? – Iruka przesunął palcem po bliźnie, jak zawsze, kiedy był zakłopotany. – Sprawia wrażenie bardzo pewnego siebie.

– To też przemija.

– A co, jeżeli zostanie ninja?

– Prawdopodobnie zginie gdzieś żałosną śmiercią – westchnął ciężko Mizuki. – Iruka, wiem, że współczujesz dzieciakowi i chciałbyś zobaczyć jego szczęśliwą gębę w dniu zakończenia Akademii, ale nie przymykaj dla niego oka.

– Nie chciałbym go dobijać... to bardzo radosny dzieciak.

– Lepiej, żeby przeżył mały kryzys wartości niż został gdzieś zabity, bo postanowiłeś być łagodny.

– Bycie nauczycielem nie jest takie łatwe, co? – westchnął Iruka.

– Ano, nie jest. Czasami musimy robić rzeczy podłe, żeby umożliwić dzieciakom dożycie wysłania do Akademii własnych dzieciaków.

Rock Lee naturalnie ani myślał rezygnować, mimo że jego pobyt w szkole był pasmem porażek.


	7. 06

A/N: Naprawdę nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, ja i regularne aktualizacje znajdujemy się zadziwiająco daleko od siebie.

Ludzi, których za slashem nie przepadają przepraszam, ale czasami po prostu znajdzie się jakiś mniejszy wątek, ot tak, for fun (albo dla zasugerowania różnic kulturowych. Dla mnie to fun, nie wiem, jak dla reszty świata). Za to z góry zapewniam, romans nigdy i nigdzie nie będzie miał tutaj pierwszych skrzypiec. Te należą do bardziej interesujących rzeczy.

44 #06

Czas miał to do siebie, że płynął znacznie szybciej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Trzy lata stanowiły stosunkowo długi okres, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, ale w praktyce czas ten przeminął w mgnieniu oka.

Jiraiya zdążył odwiedzić swoich stałych informatorów, znaleźć trop Orochimaru, który urwał się równie nagle, jak się zaczął, przyuważyć kilka drobnych machlojek finansowych, których usiłowali po kryjomu dokonać możni Kraju Ognia, a które nadawały się raczej na ciekawą anegdotkę przy dużej ilości sake niż cokolwiek innego. Nawet Uchiha nie robili niczego szczególnie niebezpiecznego, najwyraźniej uznając, że cokolwiek poza duszeniem się w sosie własnym jest poniżej ich godności.

W końcu zawędrował i do Suny. Która wydawała się jeszcze bardziej skwarna, niż zwykle. W dodatku Ryoshi, jakimś sposobem zdołał wmanipulować go we wzięcie udziału w treningu dwóch młodych Jinchuriki. Jiraiya podejrzewał, że miało z tym coś wspólnego słońce, gorąc i spora ilość alkoholu. Naprawdę spora ilość alkoholu.

W żadnym innym wypadku nie pozwoliłby doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Drepcąc piaskowymi wydmami za Kazekage, widząc dookoła jedynie więcej piasku. I czując się jak coś, co zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu spędziło na grillu.

– Ty naprawdę uważasz, że środek pustyni to dobre miejsce na trening? – burknął Jiraiya, ocierając pot z czoła.

Wędrówka nie była długa, ale przez to cholerne słońce i żar, który zdawał się bić nie tylko z nieba, ale i z samej ziemi był doszczętnie wyczerpany.

Cała reszta, czyli jego wysokość Lord–kopnij–mnie–Kazekage i dwójka dzieciaków z demonem w pakiecie wyglądała, jakby odbyła przyjemny spacerek po lesie.

Swoją drogą, przeszło mu przez myśl, dla nich to pewnie był przyjemny wiosenny spacerek.

– Tutaj mamy zdecydowanie więcej miejsca – uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi. – I zdecydowanie mniej rzeczy może ulec zniszczeniu.

– A piach nigdzie indziej tak dobrze nie włazi w dupę – pustelnik przewrócił oczyma, siadając na wydmie, która wyglądała na trochę bardziej stabilną niż reszta.

– Zastanawiam się... – wymamrotał Gaara, rozglądając się po okolicy, marszcząc lekko brwi. – To nie jest to miejsce, co poprzednio, ale...

– Miejsce? – Naruto zamrugał oczyma.

– Kiedyś z ojcem zdarzyło nam się trenować na pustyni – mruknął wymijająco.

– Aha – skinął głową z mądrą miną. – I... co było w tym miejscu takiego szczególnego? Bo to wygląda jak każdy inny kawałek pustyni.

Gaara przymknął oczy, a fale piasku zaczęły rozsuwać się niczym morskie fale, odsłaniając teren pod spodem, aż w końcu ich oczom nie ukazała się potężna kamienna płyta pokryta wiekowymi, misternymi inskrypcjami, które układały się w fantazyjne, niezrozumiałe wzory.

– Czasami, to ja cię kompletnie nie rozumiem, Ryo – wymamrotał Jiraiya, z niejakim podziwem patrząc na płytę.

Kazekage prychnął, ale nie skomentował tego, że jego imię po raz kolejny zostało zdrobnione. Może kiedy przestanie reagować, to pustelnik da sobie spokój...

– Po prostu chciałem popatrzeć, jak bardzo będziesz jęczeć na perspektywę spania pod gołym niebem – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – To strasznie zabawne jest, wiesz?

– A ty, to w ogóle, człowiek bez serca jesteś – burknął Jiraiya, po czym zmienił temat, nadal ciekawsko przyglądając się kamiennej płycie. – Co to właściwie jest? Bo rozumiem, że schron jakiś?

No schronienie, dobrze trafiłeś – twarz Ryoshiego złagodniała nieco. – Nawet starszy od ciebie, powstał daleko przed tym, kiedy ktokolwiek wpadł na utworzenie wiosek ninja, a samuraja można było łatwo zobaczyć poza krajem żelaza.

– No to niezły zabytek robi u was za kurort wypoczynkowy – Jiraiya podrapał się po głowie. – W życiu bym nie wpadł, że coś w tym piachu może być ciekawego, a tu proszę, niespodzianka.

– Hej, chwila, ale skąd ty i tata wiedzieliście, że to jest akurat tutaj? – Naruto zamrugał, zdezorientowany. – Przecież piach wygląda tak samo!

– Tu młodego poprę – mruknął Jiraiya. – Jak wy się, cholera orientujecie na tej pustyni, szczególnie za dnia?

– Mój ojciec nie zatrzymałby się bez powodu pośrodku niczego, więc po prostu sprawdziłem – Gaara wzruszył ramionami.

Jiraiya i Naruto przenieśli wzrok na Ryoshiego.

– Magia – wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie jak wystarczająco mocno starasz się o poważny udar słoneczny, to albo zdolność sama przychodzi, albo zdychasz z twarzą w piachu – burknął Jiraiya. – A te inskrypcje? Na oczy czegoś takiego nie widziałem, niektórych słów nawet nie rozpoznaję.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze Ryoshi. – To pamiątka z przeszłości. Nie mamy nawet pojęcia, w jaki sposób zostało zbudowane, ani jak otrzymać strukturę o takich właściwościach, więc pozostało nam jedynie utrzymać rzecz we w miarę dobrym stanie i liczyć na to, że ktoś kiedyś się połapie. Jak do tej pory nikt się nie połapał, ale i rzecz się nie zawaliła, więc jest całkiem nieźle.

– Właściwościach? – podłapał Jiraiya, ciekawsko unosząc brew. – Co masz na myśli?

– Użyj jakiegoś fikuśnego jutsu i zobacz sam – padła odpowiedź.

Pustelnik wzruszył ramionami i zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, do czego to wszystko prowadzi, ale ciekawość sprawiała, że zaczął katalogować w głowie swoje możliwości.

Przywołania na pewno nie użyje; biedne żaby w tym krematorium nie będą miały najmniejszych szans. Podejrzewał też, że Ryoshi raczej obrazi się za zalanie mu pustyni łatwopalnym olejem, a tworzenie klonów czy genjutsu jakoś nie wydawały się szczególnie obiecujące.

Kuknął na Naruto, który miał wypieki na twarzy, oczekując "fikuśnego jutsu".

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Rasengan! – mruknął, na tyle głośno, żeby dzieciak usłyszał, a w jego ręku zawirowała kula chakry, mieniąca się lekkim, błękitnawym blaskiem.

Usłyszał pełen zachwytu okrzyk sztuk dwie, a Ryoshi uniósł lekko brwi, rozpoznając technikę.

– To robota Minato, prawda? – zapytał.

– Ano, chociaż nie zdołał tego dokończyć – Jiraiya skinął głową. – I co teraz?

– A nie widzisz?

Pustelnik uniósł lekko brew, po czym przyjrzał się dokładniej. Dookoła świetlistej kury chakry, tak jak zawsze, migotała wirująca sfera przypominająca mgiełkę. Tym razem jednak zaginała się wyraźnie ku dołowi, jakby tutejsza grawitacja oddziaływała zdecydowanie silniej... co nie było możliwe, bo energia jakiej używał do materialnych nie należała. Przechylił głowę i obserwował jeszcze przez moment, po czym pozwolił technice rozwiać się w przestrzeni.

– Grunt pochłania chakrę – mruknął. – To o to chodzi?

– Mniej więcej – Ryoshi pokiwał głową. – Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób, ale miejsca takie jak to pochłaniają energię, jaka jest wokoło i wbudowują ją w swoją strukturę, dzięki temu w ogóle przetrwały do tej pory.

– Interesujące rozwiązanie – Jiraiya podrapał się po brodzie. – Chociaż wokoło nie ma za bardzo z czego czerpać.

– Dlatego właśnie poważniejszy trening wyższych stopniem ninja odbywa się na pustyni – uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi. – Pozwoli ścianom odnowić zapasy chakry i jednocześnie będzie robiło za coś w rodzaju dodatkowego obciążenia, jak przy treningu fizycznym.

– Same plusy – Jiraiya przeczesał włosy palcami. – No, ale dla mnie się liczy, że nie będę spał na piachu.

Kazekage z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że żarcik był tylko jedną stroną medalu. Pustelnik wręcz pożerał wzrokiem każdy detal, jaki mógł spostrzec, a jego oczy lśniły fascynacją. Jeżeli Ryoshi będzie musiał go kiedykolwiek przekupić, to puszczenie go samopas po zabytku tego typu powinno całkowicie załatwiać sprawę.

W końcu, jakimś magicznym sposobem, zdołał się odkleić od niezrozumiałych inskrypcji i nawet odwrócić w ich stronę.

– W zasadzie, to jak wyglądają ich zdolności w tym momencie? – zapytał Jiraiya, krytycznym spojrzeniem omiatając dwójkę ośmiolatków. teoretycznie nie powinni być w stanie zrobić zbyt wiele, w tym wieku głupia technika Podmiany stanowiła spore osiągnięcie. Z drugiej strony, chłopcy zwykłymi dziećmi zdecydowanie nie byli.

– Wszystko zależy od tego, o co chodzi – mruknął Ryoshi. – Zapasy chakry już teraz mają takie, że zamęczą bandę Geninów i się nie spocą.

– To akurat było do przewidzenia – Jiraiya pokiwał głową. – A co z kontrolą?

– A to już bywa kłopotliwe – Ryoshi się skrzywił. – Jest nawet kilka rzeczy, których za cholerę nie potrafię wyjaśnić.

– To znaczy?

– Naruto, zademonstruj swojego klona – Kazekage roztarł sobie skroń. – To trzeba zobaczyć, żeby uwierzyć.

– Znowu się ze mnie nabijasz – wymamrotał chłopak, rumieniąc się lekko i kopiąc piasek przed sobą, w który uporczywie wbijał wzrok.

– Jakkolwiek masz ochotę to zinterpretować – westchnął mężczyzna. – A teraz dawaj demonstrację.

Naruto jęknął przeciągle, ale złożył ręce w odpowiedni szereg pieczęci. Jiraiya przekrzywił głowę. Jeżeli chodziło o technikę, to wszystko było w najlepszym porządku, widać, że chłopak musiał całkiem długo ćwiczyć znaki.

Co więc mogło być takiego trudnego w technice Klonowania? Przecież chodziło jedynie o uzyskanie niematerialnego mirażu będącego odwzorowaniem użytkownika, w celu wywiedzenia przeciwnika w pole. Podstawa podstaw i chyba najprostsza z trzech obowiązujących form.

Klon w wykonaniu Naruto był jakby wyblakły, wyraźnie zaginał się na krawędziach, wyglądał na bardzo chorego i z plaskiem wylądował na ziemi, wzbijając w powietrze nieco piasku.

Jiraiya zamarł, otwierając szeroko oczy.

– O w mordę – skomentował, po czym dał się ponieść odruchom i szturchnął klona nogą, jakby po to, żeby upewnić się, że to, co właśnie widział, to była prawda.

Miraż, który teoretycznie rzecz biorąc nie miał prawa posiadać jakiegokolwiek ciężaru lub masy, był w dotyku trochę galaretowaty, niemniej stanowił ciało mniej lub więcej stałe.

– Czy wszyscy muszą to szturchać? – wymamrotał koszmarnie zażenowany Naruto. – wystarczy, że nie wychodzi, ja trzeba!

– Pewne rzeczy są silniejsze od człowieka – oznajmił Jiraiya mentorskim tonem, po czym szturchnął klona raz jeszcze, tak dla pewności. Nadal był względnie stały.

– Umiesz to jakoś wyjaśnić? – zapytał Ryoshi, również patrząc na dziwo, jakie stworzył jego syn.

– Prawdopodobnie chłopak pakuje w to dużo za dużo chakry – mruknął pustelnik, drapiąc się po brodzie. – Klony wymagają naprawdę nieznacznej ilości, więc prawdopodobnie nie jest w stanie kontrolować aż takiej drobnicy.

– Czyli więcej łażenia po ścianie – wzruszył ramionami Kazekage.

Sunagakure praktycznie ze wszystkich stron osłonięta była wysokimi, stromymi ścianami z litej skały, a tam, gdzie naturalnego kamienia nie było, znajdował się równie wysoki mur. Ze względu na to, że cierpieli na niedostatek drzew w okolicy, ninja z Suny wyszli ze swoją własną wersją ćwiczeń odpowiadających za poprawę kontroli chakry. Polegały one właśnie na bieganiu wokół miasta, w kółko. Ćwiczenie miało też kilka innych plusów, których Ryoshi nie przewidział, kiedy kazał dzieciakom dołączyć do grupki Geninów, która usiłowała utrzymać się na pionowym podłożu. Wystarczyło, że Gaara kilka razy przy pomocy swojego piasku złapał pechowca, który stracił równowagę i groziło mu bliższe i bolesne spotkanie z gruntem, a cała reszta dzieciaków nagle doszła do wniosku, że nie jest taki zły, jak go malują. Było też kilkoro świadków tych wyczynów w wieku różnym z cywilami włącznie, więc chłopak w końcu zdobył jako–taką akceptację wśród ludzi.

– Przy takich możliwościach, to głupio wysilać się na opanowanie bzdurki, jaką jest Klon – Jiraiya uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Szczególnie, jeżeli istnieją lepsze odpowiedniki.

– Naprawdę? – Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy, a na jego twarzy nie było ani śladu zawstydzenia. Klon rozwiał się z cichym pufnięciem, kiedy uwaga chłopaka została odwrócona.

– Są różne rodzaje Klonów, ten to tylko wprawka przed prawdziwą zabawą – uśmiechnął się Jiraiya.

– Gaara robi klony z piasku – blondyn skinął entuzjastycznie głową. – Chociaż czasami mam wrażenie, że same się robią...

– Och? – pustelnik uniósł lekko brwi, po czym skrzywił się na wspomnienie piaskowej piguły, jaką oberwał od chłopaka dwa lata temu. – Czyli nie tylko tłucze, jak się poczuje zagrożony, ale i ma inne zalety... nieźle!

– Też będę tak umiał? – zapytał z nadzieją.

– To tylko piach – pustelnik się wyszczerzył. – Nauczę cię robienia prawdziwego klona!

– Czy to przypadkiem nie jest na liście technik zakazanych...? – wtrącił się Ryoshi, patrząc na mężczyznę krzywo. Zakazane techniki miały to do siebie, że często stanowiły zagrożenie nie tylko dla przeciwnika, ale i dla samego użytkownika... oraz były pilnie strzeżonymi sekretami wiosek ninja.

– To jest idealna sprawa dla kogoś z takimi zasobami chakry, jak twoje dzieciaki – prychnął Jiraiya. – A co do reszty... wiesz jak to jest, wszystko tak czy siak przecieka...

Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma.

Regularne próby wykradzenia sekretu jednej wioski przez wysłanników innej pojawiały się regularnie niczym pełnia księżyca na niebie i absolutnie wszędzie. Sam też wysyłał swoich ludzi na takie wyprawy, chociaż to raczej gwoli zwyczaju, niż licząc na prawdziwe zyski. jedyną misją tego typu, jaką naprawdę się przejmował, to ta wykonana przez Bakiego kilka lat temu, która polegała na potwierdzeniu statusu Naruto jako sieroty, żeby można go było legalnie adoptować.

W Sunie co prawda nie przejmowano się takimi pierdołami, ale dla dobra dzieciaka wolał mieć wszystko na czysto, żeby nikt nie mógł się przyczepić do jakiegoś detalu w dokumentacji, czy zażądać zwrotu.

– Hej, ja chcę się czegoś nauczyć! – jęknął Naruto. – Proszę, tato, nie szukaj dziury w całym!

– Szczególnie, że sam zaoferował – Gaara wzruszył lekko ramionami. – W razie czego, możemy zaserwować Hokage jego głowę na tacy.

– Właśnie dostrzegłem rodzinne podobieństwo – skrzywił się Jiraiya, mierząc rudowłosego chłopaczka wzrokiem. – Straszliwe, straszliwe podobieństwo...

Gaara uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby to był komplement.

– Ryoshi, psujesz dzieciaka! – jęknął pustelnik. – A taki słodki i niewinny był!

– Zostawcie w spokoju Gaarę, mówcie, co to za cudowna technika! – jęknął Naruto.

– Dobra, dobra – Jiraiya poczochrał jego włosy. – Niecierpliwy jesteś, co? To patrz i podziwiaj!

Krótki gest i oto przed blondynem stał nie jeden, a dwóch pustelników, których grzmiący śmiech rozległ się nad wydmami, kiedy tylko obaj mężczyźni zobaczyli wyraz twarzy chłopca.

– Podział Cienia! – oznajmił jeden z nich.

– Umożliwia uzyskanie materialnej kopii użytkownika – podjął drugi. – W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych klonów, te myślą samodzielnie i są w stanie wykonywać ninjutsu!

– Wspaniale! – Naruto praktycznie zatańczył w miejscu. – Nauczę się tego i będę największym ninja w historii! Jednoosobową armią!

– Ta technika jest zakazana, bo...? – Gaara lekko uniósł brwi. Na jego twarzy zachwytu znać nie było.

– Dzieli chakrę użytkownika na pół, kiedy działa – powiedział Jiraiya.

– Dlatego jeżeli osoba o niskiej puli spróbuje się tym bawić, może doprowadzić do swojej śmierci.

– Rozumiem – chłopak skinął w zamyśleniu głową. – To istotnie może być problem, ale Naruto raczej nie dotyczy.

– A ty? – Zdziwił się pustelnik.

– Nie sądzę, żeby zgrywało się to ze sposobem w jaki walczę – mruknął. Używał piasku do wszystkiego i działało to bez jakiejkolwiek skazy, poruszając się dokładnie tak, jak chciał. Co prawda ilości piasku, jakimi mógł manipulować nie były jeszcze zachwycające, ale nad tym pracował.

– Jeżeli sądzisz, że to służy tylko do zrobienia bonusowego członka drużyny, to jesteś w błędzie – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Jiraiya. – Kiedy jutsu zostanie zwolnione, pamięć i chakra pozostała w klonie wraca do użytkownika.

– To ja tym bardziej nie chcę – burknął Gaara. – Mam aż za dużo czasu taki jak jestem teraz, jakby się go zrobiło więcej, toby mi chyba odbiło.

– Ty to jesteś człowiek niskich ambicji – burknął Jiraiya. – I nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy będziesz musiał być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie.

– Nadal nie jestem przekonany – skrzywił się Gaara. – Ani nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy.

– To, że znasz jakieś jutsu nie znaczy, że musisz go używać – prychnął Ryoshi – a skoro znalazł się ktoś, kto chce cię tego nauczyć, to skorzystaj.

– A ty będziesz siedział i się nabijał?

– Trochę szacunku do własnego ojca – burknął mężczyzna.

Gaara jeszcze trochę marudził, ale wkrótce obaj chłopcy usiłowali opanować to, co Jiraiya przekazał im w formie prostych instrukcji, a mężczyźni siedzieli nieopodal i obserwowali postępy.

– Przydałby się jakiś alkohol – mruknął Jiraiya, rozkładając sie wygodniej na swojej wydmie.

– Chyba ci odbiło – skrzywił się Ryoshi. – Ty nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje po połączeniu pustyni i pijaka.

– Niech zgadnę, ma to coś wspólnego ze zwłokami? – westchnął ciężko pustelnik. – No trudno, odbiję sobie gdzie indziej, skręcę znowu do tego miłego miasteczka turystycznego, które opiera się na posiadaniu fajnych gorących źródeł...

– Zazdroszczę ci – mruknął Ryoshi. – Niekoniecznie gorących źródeł, ale tego szlajania się po świecie.

– Och? – pustelnik uniósł lekko brwi. – To stąd to wyrywanie się na pustynię przy najmniejszej okazji!

– Wszystko, żeby nawiać przed papierkową robotą – skrzywił się. – Nigdy nie planowałem ugrzęznąć w papierach.

– Życie rzadko kiedy idzie tak, jak się je zaplanowało – mruknął Jiraiya – Chociaż mnie przyszłość przepowiedziano. i to całkiem konkretnie, więc po prostu staram się znaleźć to moje przeznaczenie.

– Czy z rzeczami tego typu nie było przypadkiem tak, że im bardziej się ich szuka, tym bardziej ich nie ma? – Kazekage sceptycznie uniósł brwi.

– Czasami – wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym robiłem to przez całe życie, więc równie dobrze mogę kontynuować, nawet jeżeli to jest głupie. Niezła przy tym zabawa i zobaczyłem kawał świata.

– I niezliczone ilości kobiet – zakpił Ryoshi.

– Zazdrościsz.

– Do tego, to się juz przyznałem – odparł. – W zasadzie... masz zamiar nauczyć go też techniki jego ojca?

– Masz na myśli Rasengan?

Ryoshi skinął głowa.

– Może jak podrośnie – uśmiechnął się krzywo Jiraiya. – Musi najpierw nauczyć się porządnie kontrolować własną chakrę, manipulacja nią to wyższa szkoła jazdy.

– Dobre podejście – Ryoshi skinął głową. – Chociaż może cię zaskoczyć, jest nieziemsko uparty.

– W tym przypomina trochę swojego ojca... uh, chyba strzeliłem gafę?

– Po prostu używaj liczby mnogiej – Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma. – Swoją drogą, co było ostatecznym bodźcem, żebyś opanował tę technikę?

– Sporo wiesz – mruknął Jiraiya.

– Minato opanował to przy mnie. No... prawie.

– Prawie?

– Niewiele z tego pamiętam – skrzywił sie Ryoshi. – Głównie to kaca. Wiem, że w sensowną formę Rasengana Jiraiya wymyślił dopiero wtedy.

– Ja po prostu jadłem ramen i mnie naszło – Jiraiya przeczesał dłonią włosy. – Zabawne, wszystko sprowadza się w moim życiu do zupy.

– To raczej smutne – skomentował Kazekage. – Z drugiej strony... Minato wpadł na rozwiązanie swojego problemu w toalecie.

– Jaka sobie robisz.

– Nie mógłbym – wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie. – Takiego huku na kacu się nie zapomina do końca życia.

– Co się właściwie stało?

– Nie mam większego pojęcia. Minato wszedł do toalety, zagrzmiało niczym w żenujących dowcipach i wybiegł stamtąd z radosnym okrzykiem, a toalety nie ujrzał już nikt więcej, bo wysadził w powietrze pół budynku.

– Czyli jednak ramen nie jest taki zły – zarechotał Jiraiya. – Co się potem stało?

– Bardzo szybko uciekaliśmy – . Właściciel raczej nie był zadowolony z nowego punktu widokowego.

Tym razem pustelnik parsknął głośno śmiechem, a Ryoshi zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

– Wizja szalenie nieprawdopodobna, jak się ją słyszy od ciebie – Jiraiya otarł łzy, które nagromadziły się w kącikach oczu. – Z drugiej strony, z tobą to wszystko możliwe.

– Dalej będziesz mi wypominał? – mężczyzna przewrócił oczyma.

– Przylepiłeś się do mojego ucznia!

– To ty wlazłeś w nieodpowiednim momencie – prychnął Ryoshi. – I sam się przylepił.

– I myślisz, że ja ci w tę bajkę uwierzę?

– Z wysadzonym w powietrze kiblem jakoś nie masz problemu.

– To inny poziom abstrakcji jest!

Ryoshi parsknął. Sytuacja, której Jiraiya nie potrafił mu nie wypominać, ani nawet wyprzeć z pamięci należała do najzabawniejszych sytuacji w jego życiu. Mina pustelnika, kiedy zobaczył coś, czego jednak nie powinien widzieć również wryła mu się na stałe w pamięć i nawet teraz wywoływała wesołość. A naprawdę nie robili niczego takiego przerażającego.

Chodziło po prostu o drobną, przyjacielską przysługę.

xxx

– Hej – burknął Minato.

– Czego chcesz? – Ryoshi założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na blondyna z góry.

– No... – zaczął i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

Ryoshi poczuł rosnącą irytację.

Namikaze najpierw upiera się, żeby spotkać się na osobności i porozmawiać o tajemniczym czymś absolutnie bez świadków, a teraz zachowuje się, jakby rzecz nie chciała mu przejść przez usta.

– Słuchaj, nie mam całego dnia – burknął.

– Wy w Sunie skręcacie w obie strony, nie? – wypalił nagle Minato.

– Co...?

– No...

– Przestań się jąkać i powiedz, o co konkretnie chodzi – Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma. – To nie tak, że mam cały dzień wolny i wcale nie marzę o spędzeniu go na słuchaniu twojego dukania.

– Ale to dosyć… kłopotliwe – wymamrotał blondyn, uciekając wzrokiem.

– A co ma do tego to, że „w Sunie skręcacie w obie strony"? – uniósł lekko brew. – Masz zamiar przeprowadzić eksperyment i przyszedłeś poprosić o instrukcję obsługi?

– Nie! – krzyknął Minato, żywo przy tym gestykulując, spłoniony jak piwonia. – Nic z tych rzeczy!

– Więc co, tak zwany znajomy ma ten problem, a ty obiecałeś poprosić o poradę? – zapytał uszczypliwie Ryoshi.

– Wcale nie o to chodzi – burknął chłopak, ponownie uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś na podłogę. – Po prostu wiesz, jest taka sytuacja, że uh… jest dziewczyna, którą tak jakby lubię…

– Chodzi o Kushinę?

– Skad wiesz? – Minato wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Człowieku, litości, ludzie robią zakłady, kiedy się oficjalnie spikniecie – skrzywił się Ryoshi. – Chociaż nie do końca rozumiem, co ja mam do tej całej sytuacji. Ona najchętniej przywaliłaby mi tak, że wylądowałbym z powrotem w Sunie. Ot tak, z czystej przyjaźni…

– Przestań sobie robić jaja – burknął Minato. – Ona nie jest zła!

– Tak wiem, ona mnie tylko nienawidzi całym sercem swoim… więc? O co ci chodzi?

– Bo tego… – blondyn zająknął się po raz kolejny. – Ja ogólnie chciałbym z nią, no wiesz, tak na serio, ale…

– Wyduś to z siebie – Ryoshi przejechał dłonią po twarzy. – Chciałbyś się z nią przespać, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak jej zaproponować łóżko, żeby nie dostać po twarzy?

– Hej, dlaczego tak od razu przespać?! – jęknął Minato, kraśniejąc jeszcze bardziej. – Ja tylko o całowaniu…

Brwi Ryoshiego podjechały aż do linii jego włosów, kiedy w końcu mniej więcej zrozumiał, co drugi chłopak miał na myśli. Było to tak absolutnie głupie i niemożliwe, że potrzebował krótkiej chwili, aby upewnić się, czy przypadkiem nie wylądował w genjutsu.

– Jaja sobie robisz – Ryoshi nie mógł opanować drżenia ramion od duszonego w sobie śmiechu. – Z taką zgrają bab, które łażą za tobą absolutnie wszędzie, ty nadal jak ta dziewica?

– Tylko nie dziewica – prychnął chłopak, rumieniąc się lekko. – Poza tym wydawało mi się, że wypada poczekać na tę jedyną...

– A teraz z kolei uznałeś, że wstyd ci będzie zaprezentować brak umiejętności? – Ryoshi uniósł brwi.

Minato przewrócił oczyma.

– Po prostu... chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to wygląda – burknął. – Ale klejenie się z jakąś inną dziewczyną byłoby nie fair…

– Uważasz, ze klejenie z kimś tej samej płci za to będzie w porządku? – Ryoshi przekrzywił głowę. – Rany, a to my ponoć mamy wykrzywione poczucie moralności.

– Hej, chciałbym po prostu dowiedzieć się jak od kogoś, kto ma o tym pojęcie i nie będzie mu przeszkadzało – nastroszył się lekko chłopak. – I z kimś, komu mógłbym zaufać.

– Sądzisz, że mnie możesz? – padło pytanie wypowiedziane ustami wykrzywionymi w przekornym uśmieszku.

– A mogę? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Zebrał się nawet na odwagę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie będę ukrywać – Ryoshi oblizał wargi. – Jesteś interesujący.

– No więc? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony i zarumieniony Minato. – Pomożesz mi? Czy będziesz się nabijał?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tego nie da się opanować wyłącznie poprzez poznanie teorii?

– Dlatego właśnie poprosiłem o to ciebie, a nie podebrałem Jiraiyi jakiegoś pornola – burknął Minato.

– Pornola? – Ryoshi uniósł lekko brew i oparł się rękoma o ścianę za Minato, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. – Jak daleko masz zamiar to pociągnąć, hm?

Blondyn zadrżał lekko.

Chłopak zaśmiał się złośliwie.

– Uspokój, nie zrobię niczego, czego nie zainicjujesz – mruknął, na wpół przymykając oczy. – No wiec?

Minato zamknął oczy i szybko dotknął warg drugiego chłopaka własnymi.

– Ty masz zamiar całować swoją matkę, czy dziewczynę? – burknął Ryoshi, patrząc na niego z niesmakiem, kiedy się odsunął.

– Jesteś kolesiem – prychnął blondyn.

– Było poprosić Yashamaru, on wygląda jak laska – prychnął w odpowiedzi.

– To byłby problem, jeszcze by mi isę spodobało – skrzywił się Minato.

– Te, z tym jest taki numer, że to ma się podobać – wyszczerzył się złośliwie Ryoshi.

– Możemy po prostu kontynuować?

– A zaczniesz się starać?

– Niczego nie obiecuję – wymamrotał.

Ich usta zetknęły się ponownie, tym razem na nieco dłuższą chwilę.

Tym razem to Ryoshi przerwał pocałunek.

– W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy – stwierdził zniecierpliwiony. – Dosłownie i w przenośni.

– Dosłownie, to ja nie mam zamiaru – wzdrygnął się Minato.

– Zamknij się i po prostu staraj się naśladować to co robię i oddychać przez nos.

Blondyn chciał wyrazić swoje zdumienie, ale kiedy tylko otworzył usta, mógł wydać z siebie tylko zduszone jęknięcie.

Ryoshi wpił się w jego usta, nie siląc się na delikatność, miażdżąc wargi w pocałunku.

Minato otworzył oczy z zaskoczenia, kiedy poczuł jego język we własnych ustach, gorący, poruszający się, domagający się coraz więcej i więcej.

Ku własnemu zdumieniu poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, a ciało domaga się kontynuowania pieszczoty.

To było przyjemne, dużo bardziej, niz się tego spodziewał, nawet jeżeli naprawdę nie ciągnęło go w stronę mężczyzn, wcale a wcale.

Chodziło po prostu o gorąco, które rozlewało się po jego ciele, kiedy niezdarnie naśladował ruchy drugiego chłopaka.

Ryoshi musiał być podobnego zdania. Pozwalał mu na cokolwiek, najpierw prowadząc, a potem powoli ustępując pola, pozwalając eksperymentować.

Poza tym Minato naprawdę był cholernie pociągający, chociaż do tej pory nie miał odwagi myśleć o nim w ten sposób, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak raczej nie zaakceptowałby ewentualnej propozycji. Tymczasem to on sam wyszedł inicjatywą. Nawet jeżeli chodziło o głupią naukę całowania, żeby nie wypaść na idiotę przy dziewczynie.

Poza tym, to było zwyczajnie przyjemne, pozwalało zapomnieć o stresie, jaki od dłuższego czasu nieustannie mu towarzyszył, splatając mięśnie w ciasne, bolesne węzły, nie pozwalając się zrelaksować ani na moment, sprawiając, że podrywał się w nocy po kilka razy, targany koszmarami.

Przymknął oczy.

Sytuacja zaczynała się robić interesująca.

Minto przyciągnął go do siebie i posadził na swoich kolanach, a jego ręce zaczynały bezwiednie błądzić po ciebie Ryoshiego.

Uczył się zdumiewająco szybko, doszedł do wniosku Ryoshi, gdy poczuł dłoń wkradającą się pod koszulę i przesuwającą się wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Pocałunki z nieporadnych prób stawały się coraz intensywniejsze, bardziej pewne siebie, a blondyn przejmował inicjatywę.

Ryoshi zamruczał, gdy pocałunek został przerwany na chwilę, po czym wargi blondyna przesunęły się wzdłuż linii jego żuchwy i zawędrowały na szyję, gdzie zostawił wyraźny odcisk swoich zębów.

Westchnął, zaciskając palce na ramionach Minato.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak rzecz potoczyłaby się dalej, gdyby w tym momencie do pomieszczenia nie wpadł w pełnym pędzie Jiraiya.

Wrzasnął, celując w nich palcem wyraźnie drżącej ręki.

Blondyn momentalnie oblał się intensywnym rumieńcem, a Ryoshi nie mógł opanować ataku śmiechu, ciągle siedząc na jego kolanach, uwieszając się na jego ramieniu, a Minato siedział z ogłupiałą miną, nie mogąc się zdobyć na to, żeby go zrzucić.

Całe pożądanie diabli wzięli.

Tego akurat nie uznał za szczególnie złą rzecz, pomimo pewnego zawodu, jaki odczuwała jego podświadomość.

Cena za chwilową przyjemność byłaby zbyt wysoka. Minato to w końcu niedoświadczony szczeniak, który nawet nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, kiedy poprosił o taką przysługę. Zawiedzenie jego zaufania byłby równoznaczne z utratą przyjaźni i stanowiłoby po prostu wykorzystanie dzieciaka. Chociaż później zdecydowanie będzie fantazjował o tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby nie wtargnięcie Jonina w strategicznym momencie.

Kilka tygodni później został Kazekage, w świecie ogarniętym chaosem wojny.


	8. 07

44 #07

Kiedy Jiraiya i Ryoshi spędzali czas na dogryzaniu sobie nawzajem i wypominaniu wszystkich przewina, jakie tylko udało im się przypomnieć, dzieciaki znalazły sobie własną rozrywkę.

Połączenie umiejętności kontrolowania chakry w nogach i ślizgania się po piaskowych wydmach było pomysłem dosyć prostym, bardzo popularnym w okolicach Suny i dostarczającym wielu wrażeń. I startych łokci i innych części ciała, kiedy niewprawny piaskowy surfer przeszoruje po ziemi, powoli tracąc pęd, jakiego zdołał do tej pory nabrać.

– Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? – zapytał Jiraiya, obserwując kurzawę, jaką wzniecała dwójka chłopców podczas wyścigów.

– A skakanie po drzewach to niby nie ma w sobie ryzyka? – mruknął Ryoshi, przeciągając się.

– Punkt dla ciebie – Jiraiya podrapał się po głowie. – Chociaż nie uczymy tego trochę starsze gnojki, niż te twoje.

– To dzieci Kage, powinni stanowić przykład – stwierdził sucho Ryoshi. – I takie tam. Poza tym ćwiczenie poruszania się w trudnym terenie zawsze się przyda.

– Nie wszędzie świat się składa z kupy piachu, Ryo – powiedział sceptycznie pustelnik.

– Ale dobra kontrola chakry przydaje się wszędzie – młodszy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że cały dzień będą się dzieci słuchać, co masz im do powiedzenia?

– Zdecydowanie nie – pokręcił głową. Sama wizja użerania się z ośmiolatkami przez cały dzień sprawiała, że robiło mu się zimno, pomimo tego, że siedzieli na środku cholernej pustyni. – Ale nie wydaje ci się, że nie powinni odbiegać tak daleko, albo co?

– A spodziewasz się, że jest tutaj ktoś oprócz nas? – Ryoshi uniósł lekko brwi.

– Cholera wie – stwierdził Jiraiya. – Tyle dziwnych rzeczy widziałem w trakcie moich wędrówek, że resztę życia powinienem poświęcić na zapisanie tego wszystkiego, a i tak pewnie zdechnąłbym jakoś w okolicy połowy.

Kazekage powstrzymał się od komentarza dotyczącego treści książek, jakie pustelnik pisywał. Pomijając debiutancką książeczkę, wszystkie jego dzieła były radosną i głupawą pornografią.

– Poza tym – kontynuował Jiraiya. – Nie wiem jak dla ciebie, ale dla mnie każda wydma wygląda tak samo, a ich już prawie nie widać. Będzie ci się chciało szukać ich po okolicy, jak się zgubią?

– Nie zgubią się – prychnął Kazekage. – Całe życie spędzili w okolicy piachu i większej ilości piachu.

– Nie każdy jest chodzącym kompasem – prychnął pustelnik.

Ryoshi przewrócił na to oczyma.

Każdy shinobi miał chakrę bliżej spowinowaconą z jakimś konkretnym żywiołem i radził sobie z technikami tego typu dużo lepiej niż z czymkolwiek innym. Najczęściej spotykane było powiązanie z pięcioma najbardziej podstawowymi żywiołami, od których Wielkie Kraje wzięły sobie swoje nazwy, ale zdarzały się też połączenia z nietypowymi mocami.

Pierwszy Hokage związany był z drewnem, po świecie krążyły złowrogie plotki o shinobi z Iwy i Kiri, którzy pluli w przeciwników magmą.

Trzeci Kazekage, jego poprzednik, posiadał bardzo rzadki i trudny do opanowania talent, który przy pomocy magnetyzmu umożliwiał mu kontrolę nad drobinami metalu, przez co przeszedł do legendy i łusznie był uznawany za najpotężniejszego shinobi wywodzącego się z Suny.

Kaprys losu sprawił, że o ile Ryoshi mógł szczycić się tym samym powiązaniem chakry z żywiołem, o tyle brakowało mu i kontroli i zdolności, żeby zrobić cokolwiek konkretnego. Przydawało mu się to jedynie podczas dłuższych wędrówek. Po prostu nie był w stanie się zgubić.

I tyle. Wiedział, na czym polega jego problem, znał teoretyczną odpowiedź na odblokowanie swoich możliwości, ale teoria jakoś nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru znaleźć swojego odbicia w praktyce. Żywioł magnetyzmu wymagał nie tylko kontroli chakry na poziomie wprawnego medycznego ninja, ale również równowagi pomiędzy podstawowymi żywiołami, z których w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób się wywodził. Problem polegał na tym, że ziemia i powietrze stanowiły swoje absolutne przeciwieństwa, więc siłą rzeczy znalezienie pomiędzy nimi punktu, w którym wszystko znajdowało się w równowadze stanowiło wyzwanie samo w sobie. A dodatkowym problemem było jeszcze to, że obydwa miały również zależności z żywiołem błyskawicy.

W przeciwieństwie do swojego poprzednika Ryoshi nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoim wrodzonym talentem. Postępy, jakie uczynił do tej pory były rezultatem długich lat wysiłku i morderczego treningu kontroli chakry, oraz obserwowania sztuczek Jinchuriki. Gaara i manipulacja piaskiem, której przyczyną był demon zamknięty w chłopcu, stanowił świetne źródło pomysłów na obejście łukiem problemów, o jakie do tej pory Kazekage się rozbijał.

– A nawet jeśli się zgubią –burknął Ryoshi. – To ja ich nie zgubię. Mają bransoletki przesycone moją chakrą, znajdę ich wszędzie.

– Bransoletki? – Jiraiya uniósł brwi.

– No przecież nie założyłbym dzieciakom obroży – skrzywił się Kazekage. – A wszystko inne łatwo zgubić.

– Swoją drogą, jak to zrobiłeś?

– Co? – Ryoshi uniósł brwi. – Nasączyłem kawałek metalu chakrą?

– Jak przekonałeś złoto, żeby reagowało na twoją – prychnął Jiraiya. – O ile wiem, to to nie jest metal, który szczególnie reaguje na magnetyzm i takie tam. A ty sobie ot tak, bezczelnie kompletnie, olewasz zasady fizyki.

– To trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż rzucanie nożem, wiesz? – skrzywił się Ryoshi. – I nie chodzi do końca o bycie żywym magnesem.

– Więc? – wnikał dalej Jiraiya. – Jak złamałeś zasady fizyki?

– Nie łamię żadnych zasad – burknął Kazekage. – Po prostu działam na trochę mniejszej skali, niż większość uznałaby za sensowne.

– Oh? – pustelnik uniósł lekko brwi i nadstawił uszu.

– Ty się spodziewasz, że zdradzę ci moje własne sekrety? – syknął mężczyzna, patrząc na drugiego z irytacją wymalowaną na twarzy.

– I tak nikt poza tobą nie zdoła zrobić czegoś takiego, więc nie masz co się przejmować – Jiraiya machnął nonszalancko ręką. – Poza tym trenuję twoje dzieciaki i jestem w trakcie uczenia ich techniki objętej tajemnicą w mojej rodzimej wiosce… więc wziąłbyś się odwdzięczył, a nie.

– To wcale nie jest takie ciekawe, na jakie wygląda – Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma. – Chodzi po prostu o to, że między drobinkami złota, piasku i masy innych rzeczy, które częściowo opierają się o magnetyzm.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś w stanie integrować w stan cząsteczek…?

– Nie integrować – zaprzeczył. – Po prostu zmuszać ładunki do przesunięcia się, tak jak mi wygodnie. Padło akurat na złoto, bo Gaara jednak czasami traci kontrolę i trzeba go jakoś zatrzymać. Mój pył jest znacznie cięższy od jego pyłu, więc chłopak nie jest w stanie utrzymać piachu w powietrzu.

– Cwane – Jiraiya pokiwał głową. – Cwane, ale koszmarnie przekombinowane. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co zobaczyłaby osoba z byakuganem, jakby łypnęła w twoją stronę.

– Prawdopodobnie coś, co nie powinno działać, a jednak to robi – Ryoshi wzruszył ramionami. – Już dawno przestałem wnikać w to, jak to konkretnie działa. Ważne, że się sprawdza.

– Nie jesteś ciekawy?

– Szczerze, to nieszczególnie – burknął Kazekage. – Wolę opracować coś, co przyda się komuś i poza mną.

– Znaczy siedzieć nad czymś, co możesz potem sprzedać? – uśmiechnął sie zgryźliwie Jiraiya. – podły materialista z ciebie.

– I człowiek niskich ambicji – prychnął. – Dałbyś spokój, wystarczająco dużo się tego w życiu nasłuchałem.

Jiraiya chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamarł z otwartymi ustami, kiedy gdzieś w oddali wielka fala piasku uniosła się w górę.

– Jasna cholera! – warknął Ryoshi, podrywając się z miejsca.

Dalszą część litanii przekleństw ciężko było dosłyszeć, bo obaj w pełnym pędzie pomknęli w stronę niezwykłego zjawiska.

xxx

– Oni tutaj niekoniecznie powinni być, prawda? – zapytał Naruto, marszcząc podejrzliwie nos.

– Nie powinni – odparł z cichym westchnieniem Gaara, który leżał obok.

Przycupnęli za wydmą, leżąc w rozgrzanym piachu i obserwując z ukrycia grupę ludzi, która zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na zabłąkaną, czego można by się spodziewać na środku pustyni.

I tak mieli szczęście, że w trakcie zabawy przewrócili się i przeturlali po ziemi, zanim zostali zauważeni przez tamtą grupę.

– Wyglądają na uzbrojonych – Naruto zmrużył oczy i spróbował wychylić się lekko zza wydmy, żeby dojrzeć coś jeszcze. Gaara jednak powstrzymał go, przyduszając do ziemi przy pomocy piasku, który jak zwykle go słuchał.

– Ej! – syknął blondyn.

– Nie rób nic głupiego – wymamrotał drugi chłopiec. – Powinniśmy powiedzieć tacie i Jiraiyi. Są uzbrojeni, a skoro jesteśmy w okolic schronienia, to czatują na jakąś karawanę.

– Czyli bandyci? – podchwycił Naruto.

– A kto inny siedziałby w takim miejscu z bronią?

– No to tym bardziej powinniśmy im nakopać! – stwierdził buńczucznie blondyn, usiłując jednocześnie się poderwać, ale piasek po raz kolejny przygniótł go do gruntu.

– Nie bądź głupi. To niebezpieczne.

– Mówi osoba, która jest non stop osłonięta tarczą nie do przebicia – burknął Naruto, łypiąc koso na swojego brata.

Chłopak nigdy nie dowiedział się, jak bolą siniaki, oparzenia od słońca, czy głupie otarcie łokcia, kiedy człowiek się przewróci. Za każdym razem, kiedy tylko coś miało się stać, do akcji wkraczał piach, unosząc się gwałtownym ruchem w powietrze i osłaniając rudzielca. Nawet coś, z czego Gaara sobie sprawy nie zdawał. Naruto testował wielokrotnie, rzucając różnymi przedmiotami w kierunku brata. Najczęściej były to pluszaki, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Gaara po takich numerach i tak był wystarczająco mocno obrażony. Naruto podejrzewał, że za rzucenie cegłą w brata skończyłby przewieszony przez ojcowskie kolano i z przetrzepanym tyłkiem.

Jego dla odmiany przed bólem nie osłaniało nic, więc wolał nie podejmować zbędnego ryzyka, kiedy nie musiał.

Ale ta sytuacja stanowiła zupełnie inną rzecz niż dokuczanie bratu (lub reszcie rodzeństwa. Albo innym dzieciakom).

Oto przed nimi znajdowali się podli bandyci, którzy czaili się na jakichś kupców, czy innych biednych ludzi, bron im lśniła w świetle słonecznym i ogólnie mieli podłe mordy. Przynajmniej przypuszczał, że mieli, bo z daleka kiepsko było widać.

W każdym razie oni czaili się tam, a Naruto i Gaara akurat byli na miejscu, więc powinni coś zrobić. W końcu trenowali, aby zostać ninja. Potrafili utrzymać się na pionowej ścianie, celnie rzucić nożem i zrobić wiele innych fajnych rzeczy!

Czuł się więc zobowiązań do poskromienia złych ludzi. Po to w końcu wynajmowano ninja.

Łypnął chmurnie na brata, który jakoś się nie palił do podjęcia akcji.

– Jak sami im skopiemy tyłki, to tata będzie dumny i może w końcu zostaniemy Geninami! – wymamrotał konspiracyjnym tonem, mając nadzieję, że łyknie przynętę.

– Wydaje mi się, że to nie do końca tak działa... – wymamrotał. podejrzewał, że Naruto nie do końca wie, o czym mówi, bo nigdy szczególnie nie przykładał się do tego, co kazali mu opanować, chyba że rzecz wyglądała fajnie.

Z drugiej strony, Gaara chciał zostać Geninem. Posiadanie opaski, jaką od jakiegoś czasu szczycił się ich starszy brat (i siostra, ale ona trochę mniej się z tym obnosiła), wydawało się szczytem marzeń. prawdopodobnie mieli już poziom odpowiedni do Genina, co łatwo można było zaobserwować podczas ćwiczeń na ścianie, ale ojciec uparcie nie chciał uznać ich możliwości.

Gdyby mogli udowodnić, na co ich stać...

Gaara zamyślił się na tyle, że tym razem nie zdołał w porę złapać brata, który korzystając z okazji wyrwał do przodu z okrzykiem bojowym na ustach.

Tym razem nie dało się go nie zauważyć.

Bandyci momentalnie podnieśli wrzawę i przygotowali się do walki.

Gaara zmarszczył brwi i również wyszedł z ukrycia.

Dalsze czajenie się nie miało w końcu sensu, poza tym ktoś musiał uważać na tego narwańca pozbawionego instynktu samozachowawczego, który przypadkiem był i jego bratem.

– To zwykłe gnojki! – zawył jeden z bandziorów, a w jego głosie brzmiało szczere ubawienie sytuacją. Uniósł jednak broń, a na jego poprzecinanej bliznami twarzy można było dostrzec diaboliczny uśmiech. – Panowie, można się rozgrzać!

Towarzysze, równie szkaradni co on zawtórowali mu głośno i wulgarnie i również odwrócili się w stronę nadciągających dzieciaków.

Naruto tylko czekał na znalezienie się w centrum uwagi. Zamarł w dumnej pozie na wydmie, na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu stromizna, zsunął się nieco niezręcznie o jakiś łokieć po piasku, po czym uniósł rękę i palcem wskazał na znajdujących się poniżej ludzi.

– Wtargnęliście bezprawnie na tę ziemię! – ryknął na ile mu płuca pozwalały.

Bandyci posłali mu dziwne spojrzenia, to samo zrobił Gaara.

– I tego, terroryzujecie karawany i innych ludzi, którzy tędy wędrują! – kontynuował blondyn, całkowicie niezrażony reakcja otoczenia. – Dlatego powinniście zostać ukarani, a karę wymierzę ja, Naruto!

Odpowiedziało mu więcej dziwnych spojrzeń.

– Tobie słońce za bardzo przygrzało, czy coś? – zainteresował się uprzejmie Gaara, który wykorzystał ten monolog na przemierzenie dystansu dzielącego go od brata.

– Bohaterowie powinni dawać efektowne przemowy – stwierdził blondyn.

– Jesteśmy ninja – skrzywił się drugi chłopiec. – Powinniśmy atakować niepostrzeżenie i z ukrycia.

– To skąd będą wiedzieć, że zostali pokonani przeze mnie? – w oczach Naruto pojawiło się niezrozumienie.

– Mniejsza o to – westchnął ciężko Gaara. – To nie tak, że zapomną o nas, jak ich grzecznie poprosisz o możliwość powtórki.

Na te słowa Naruto wyszczerzył się radośnie.

– No widzisz? Wszystko pod kontrolą!

Bandyci w końcu pokonali własne oszołomienie i wyszczerzyli się również, a ich broń zalśniła w słońcu, posyłając w ich stronę oślepiające błyski.

– To nie jest zbyt fair – ocenił Naruto i wydobył z kieszeni shurikeny. – Zobaczymy, co powiedzie na to!

Ostrza poszybowały w mniej lub więcej kierunku mężczyzn, ale nie zrobiły na nich oczekiwanego wrażenia. Przywódca z wyrazem pogardy na twarzy odbił jeden z nich mieczem, cała reszta wylądowała w piasku.

– wygląda na to, że dzieciaczki bawią się w ninja! – skomentował, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. – A skoro tak, to pokażemy im, jak taka rozrywka może się skończyć…

Po raz kolejny zawtórowały mu entuzjastyczne okrzyki reszty.

– To nie wygląda za dobrze – skomentował blondyn, nagle tracąc rezon, na widok zbliżających się zarośniętych i spalonych słońcem postaci o obliczach wykrzywionych w okrutnych grymasach. Powietrze nagle sprawiało wrażenie cięższego niż do tej pory, nie pozwalając mu swobodnie oddychać.

– Gratuluję odkrycia – syknął Gaara, marszcząc brwi i obserwując przeciwnika. Dla próby i ocenienia możliwości przeciwnika sam rzucił kunai, który również został odbity, zwinnie i bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Chłopiec zacisnął zęby.

Poskromienie bandytów okazało się nieszczególnie dobrym pomysłem, który z każdą chwilą prezentował się coraz gorzej. Szczególnie, że mężczyźni sprawiali wrażenie wprawnych w swoim rzemiośle, przywykłych do walki. Nawet z shinobi.

Oni natomiast byli ciągle dzieciakami, żałośnie słabymi, które ledwo zdołały ogarnąć podstawy, zauważył z goryczą.

– Musimy wiać – syknął w stronę brata. – Albo chociaż jakoś poinformować tatę.

– Zwariowałeś? – burknął blondyn. – Ja im zaraz pokażę, kto tu jest prawdziwym wojownikiem!

Gaara był zbyt zszokowany i przerażony, żeby zdążyć powstrzymać brata. Naruto po raz kolejny wyrwał do przodu, w biegu wyciągając kunai i z wrzaskiem rzucił się na tego, który wydawał się dowodzić szajką.

– Nie! – krzyknął, wyciągając rękę do przodu, ale to był próżny gest.

W tym samym czasie dwóch mężczyzn ruszyło w jego stronę, zadziwiająco szybko. Zdołał uskoczyć przed pierwszym ciosem tylko dzięki refleksowi nabytemu podczas ćwiczeń, drugi dostrzegł, kiedy metal zgrzytnął jękliwie o jego piaskową tarczę.

– Tak się bawisz? – wysyczał przeciwnik, uśmiechając się w sposób… Gaara nie miał pojęcia jaki, ale podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinno się tak uśmiechać w stronę dzieci. – To zaraz ja się z tobą zabawię. Będziesz krzyczał i krzyczał…

Powietrze wypełniły kolejne ciosy, świst broni, zgrzyt metalu uderzającego raz za razem o piasek. Chłopiec zmuszony był do cofania się i uskakiwania, bo o ile osłona była w stanie ochronić go przez samym ostrzem, o tyle siła uderzenia przychodząca razem z nim już dosięgała ciała, miotając nim raz za razem niczym wypchaną pakułami kukłą.

Kwestią czasu było to, kiedy osunęła mu się noga, wykręcając nienaturalnie, a sam chłopak padł na ziemię z bolesnym jękiem.

Gaara jęknął, podnosząc się z ziemi.

W sam raz, żeby zobaczyć, jak piasek u stóp Naruto plami krew, a sam chłopiec pada bezwładnie przed jednym z bandziorów, zupełnie jak jakaś szmaciana lalka. Mężczyzna wykrzywił się podle i kopnął zwiotczałe ciało, które przetoczyło się po ziemi, wzniecając mały kłąb kurzu, by po raz kolejny znieruchomieć z rozrzuconymi nienaturalnie kończynami.

– Wygląda na to, że dzieciaczki mocne tylko w gębie – zakpił, zauważając wyraz twarzy Gaary. – Czas kończyć tę zabawę.

Wtedy coś się w nim obudziło.

Coś potężnego, warczącego, co zepchnęło jego umysł gdzieś na tył świadomości, zmuszając do zostania jedynie biernym obserwatorem.

Poczuł, jak jego ciało porusza się samo, niezręcznie, nisko pochylone z rękoma zwisającymi u boków zupełnie, jakby zostały wytrącone ze stawów. Dookoła szeleścił piach, wzbijający się w górę i wirujący wściekle, oplatający jego ciało, nadając mu nowy kształt, bardziej odpowiedni, bardziej przerażający.

Bandyci zaczęli coś krzyczeć, ale znaczenie słów do niego nie docierało. Za to czuł wyraźny smak ich strachu, rozchodzący się w cudowny sposób po wszystkich zmysłach, mógł praktycznie zwęszyć woń ich krwi, metaliczną i słonawą, poczuć gorączkowe, stale wzrastające tętno, które wydawało się rozchodzić echem pod czaszką Gaary.

W głębi gardła poczuł narastający warkot, a może skowyt. Nie było to ludzkie, nie było to zwierzęce. To najstraszliwszy z istniejących drapieżników przebudził się i ruszał na łowy, aby zaspokoić swoją żądzę mordu.

Krew, zanuciło coś we wnętrzu Gaary dudniącym głosem, jakże różniącym się od tego, jakim przemawiało zazwyczaj.

Krew, zawtórował chłopiec, czując coraz silniejsze pragnienie rozdarcia wrogów na strzępy i zatopienia zębów w ich ciągle tętniącym mięsie, posmakowania posoki, której sama woń upajała jak narkotyk i prowadziła dalej w głąb szału i szaleństwa.

xxx

Ciężko nie było nie trafić na miejsce, gdzie znajdowały się dzieciaki, nawet bez specjalnych zdolności Ryoshiego.

Piasek wzbijał się wysoko w powietrze, tworząc coraz wyraźniejszą postać gigantycznego Tanuki, a głuchy warkot niósł się daleko w pustynię, nie powstrzymywany przez żadne bariery.

– Cholera, prawie całkiem się ukształtował – warknął Ryoshi.

Znajdowali się jeszcze stosunkowo daleko, ale juz z tej odległości ciężko było nie dostrzec czerwonych plam na jasnym piasku.

– Gdzie jest Naruto? – zapytał Jiraiya, marszcząc brwi.

– Szukam go – wymamrotał Ryoshi, przeczesując wzrokiem piasek w okolicy. Miał nadzieję, że go znajdzie, a jednocześnie, że tego nie zrobi, bo dzieciak okaże się wystarczająco cwany, żeby się gdzieś schować.

To, co zakrwawiło piasek na całe szczęście nim nie było. Leżące tu i ówdzie rozpoznawalne resztki wskazywały na człowieka, ale raczej dorosłego.

– Jeżeli Gaara nie ma w zwyczaju przerabiać na mielone każdego nieznajomego, to ktoś musiał ich zaatakować – Jiraiya ocenił sytuację.

– Co ty nie powiesz... – Ryoshi chciał coś jeszcze dodać, dogryźć drugiemu mężczyźnie, ale słowa uwięzły mu w ściśniętym nagle gardle, kiedy dostrzegł sylwetkę drugiego chłopca, bezwładnie leżącą w piasku.

W życiu widział wiele, naprawdę wiele, mając za sobą i Trzecią Wojnę Shinobi i wojnę domową, którą jakimś cudem zdołał przetrwać i on i Suna, ale właśnie dziecięca, nieruchoma sylwetka na piasku z miejsca stała się najbardziej przerażającym widokiem w całym jego życiu.

Zamrugał, usiłując opanować skołotane nerwy, chociaż najchętniej wyrwałby do przodu i dopadł do syna...

– Możesz go zatrzymać? – zapytał Jiraiya. bacznie go obserwował.

Ryoshi przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

– To to zrób – polecił pustelnik. – Zajmę się drugim, więc się nie kłopocz.

– Łatwo powiedzieć – wymamrotał pod nosem Ryoshi, ale posłusznie wypełnił polecenie.

Chwilowo był jedyną osobą w stanie powstrzymać szał Gaary... a raczej Shukaku.

Skoncentrował się, wysyłając swoja chakrę w głąb piasku, kształtując ją w skomplikowaną pajęczynę, więżąc drobinki, które wystrzeliły w górę i runęły lśniącym złociście strumieniem na monstrum, przeplatając się z lżejszymi ziarnami, przylepiając się do nich, ściągając w dół swoją masą.

Demon nie chciał pozwolić na ograbienie go z piasku. Dopatrując się w nim prawdziwego przeciwnika ryknął wysoko, prawie że piskliwie i rzucił się w jego stronę, wystrzeliwując ze swojego ciała ostre kwarcowe strugi, pędzące z wielką prędkości i z łatwością przecinające skórę.

Na tej samej zasadzie działały piaskowe burze, powoli piłowały ciała swoich ofiar, odzierając je ze skóry i mięsa, aż nie zostaną same kości...

Przed pierwszym ciosem Ryoshi uskoczył, zwinnie wywijając się, drugi piaskowy pocisk uderzył tuż u jego stóp, w porę spowolniony złotym pyłem.

Ale było ich więcej i więcej, śmigających dookoła, przecinających powietrze z jazgotliwym wizgiem. Macki demona tańczyły dookoła niego niczym żmije, równie nagle rzucając się naprzód do ataku.

Ryoshi jęknął z bólu, kiedy w pewnym momencie pocisk przeszorował mu po boku, rozdzierając ubranie i zostawiając za sobą krwawą szramę. Krople krwi opadły na ziemię gwałtownie, jakby z głuchym dudnieniem.

Nie miał czasu zdziwić się faktem, że to usłyszał.

Wyciągnął dłoń i nakazał własnemu pyłowi po raz kolejny zaatakować bestię, rozedrzeć ją na strzępy.

W końcu został na placu boju sam. Demon wreszcie ustąpił, nie mogąc utrzymać wystarczającej ilości piasku w działaniu. Pył zsunął się z ciała Gaary z cichym szelestem, rozchodząc się faliście wokół miejsca, w którym stał. Moment później chłopiec upadł na ziemię twarzą do przodu, ciągle nieprzytomny.

Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do znieruchomiałej sylwetki. Przed oczyma latały mu kolorowe plamy, a oddech miał za szybki i urywany.

Opadł na kolana przy chłopcu , próbując wyrównać oddech i jednocześnie unieść go.

Nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze, ręce wydawały się zdrętwiałe i nie miały najmniejszego zamiaru go słuchać.

Gaara zamrugał i spojrzał prosto na niego.

– Tato...? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, podpierając się na łokciu i wstając powoli, mechanicznie. Jednocześnie jego rozbiegane spojrzenie raz po raz przesuwało się po postaci mężczyzny, rejestrując ciągle krawiąc ranę prześwitującą przez poszarpane ubranie, rozliczne drobne skaleczenia. A potem spojrzał nieco dalej, ogarniając spojrzeniem wszystko to, co znajdowało sie dookoła. Krwawe plamy na rozpalonym piasku, rozwleczone wnętrzności i strzępy mięsa, które nie tak dawno były ludźmi.

Zakrztusił się, przyciskając dłoń do ust.

– Gaara... – wyszeptał Ryoshi, chociaż wątpił, czy jego syn mógł to usłyszeć. Wargi układały się w kształt słowa, ale nie wydobywał się z nich praktycznie żaden dźwięk.

Chłopiec podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi, zatoczył do tyłu, ale nie upadł.

– Ja... – zaczął powoli. – Ja zapomniałem, co jest tak naprawdę ważne.

Głos mu drżał, a słowa wychodziły porozdzielane na sylaby. Brzmiało tak, jakby był absolutnie przerażony, a wyraz jego twarzy wiele od tego nie odbiegał.

– Nie powinienem był zapominać... – kontynuował dalej, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ojca, na cokolwiek właściwie poza własnymi myślami.

Wtedy, w jednym momencie w powietrze wystrzeliła kolejna fala piasku, wirując wściekle i sycząc. Ryoshi krzyknął i poderwał się, ale nie zdążył dotrzeć do chłopca zanim uderzył w niego piasek, rozcinając skórę i wyrywając z jego ust krzyk.

Ryoshi nie miał nawet pojęcia kto krzyczał, Gaary, on, czy może zawyli obaj.

Liczyło się tylko to, że moment później trzymał w ramionach Gaarę, po którego twarzy spływała krew, częściowo go oślepiając.

Gorączkowo odgarnął mu włosy, usiłując ocenić obrażenia.

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, że to silne krwawienie nastąpiło jedynie przez rozciętą skórę na czole. Po czym oddech utknął mu gdzieś w piersi, kiedy zobaczył, jaki kształt ma nacięcie.

– Powinienem pamiętać... – kontynuował mamrotanie Gaara. – Muszę pamiętać...

Ryoshi po prostu przycisnął go do siebie, nie będąc w stanie niczego powiedzieć. Nawet myśleć nie mógł w stanie.

Kiedy ponad nim ukazał się cień Jiraiyi, w pierwszym momencie zupełnie zignorował pustelnika.

– Wy w porządku? – zapytał zrzędliwie i dopiero wtedy Ryoshi uniósł wzrok.

Pustelnik akurat stawiał na ziemi Naruto, który, pomimo paskudnego rozcięcia ciągnącego sie praktycznie przez całą klatkę piersiową, wydawał się być w znośnym stanie.

Tylko nieco przerażonym spojrzeniem wodził po ojcu i bracie.

– Tak mi się wydaje – stwierdził Ryoshi. Słowa uparcie więzły mu w gardle.

Wyciągnął jedną rękę, a Naruto, widząc wyraźne zaproszenie, momentalnie do niego przylgnął.

Dopiero w tym momencie Ryoshi poczuł wszechogarniające, błogie uczucie ulgi. I wilgoć na twarzy, ale tym akurat nie przejmował się w tej chwili.

Jiraiya cicho westchnął po prostu obserwował grupkę, po czym wzruszył ramionami i poszedł po bandaże. Nie miał zamiaru przerywać im pełnego czułości momentu, bo znając trudny charakter Ryoshiego takie rzeczy naprawdę nie zdarzają się często. A w tej chwili potrzebował czasu na okazanie tej odrobiny słabości dużo bardziej niż dzieciaki.

Jiraiya uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

Jeżeli ktokolwiek powiedziałby mu kilka lat wcześniej, że będzie świadkiem takiej sceny właśnie w wykonaniu złośliwego gnojka, który zarywał do jednego z jego uczniów, to pustelnik zabiłby śmiechem. To samo, jeżeli szło o przyjaźnienie się z Ryoshim.

Tymczasem, jakimś nieodgadnionym sposobem, zdążył polubić to wredne bydlę, któremu przypadł w udziale stołek Kazekage.

– Przestań się wydurniać – skomentował, kiedy już wrócił i zastał Ryoshiego, który chyba poczuł ambicję wstania i własnoręcznego odniesienia dwójki ośmiolatków do bezpiecznego schronienia. Znaczy wstać próbował ciągle przyciskając do siebie dzieciaki, co samo przez się skazane było na porażkę. A przeszorowany i zakrwawiony bok nieszczególnie mu w tym pomagał.

– To mi pomóż – burknął w odpowiedzi Kazekage, po czym, niemalże przekomicznie buntowniczym gestem otarł twarz przedramieniem i łypnął na niego wyzywająco.

Jiraiya nie mógł nie parsknąć na widok tego spojrzenia. Widok zaryczanej mordy Ryoshiego, który ciągle usiłował zgrywać twardziela był tak surrealistyczny, że nic go już w życiu nie zdziwi.

– No to puść ich, wyglądacie jakbyście urwali się z masarni – burknął pustelnik. – Najpierw was prowizorycznie się połata, a potem wrócimy do tej bezpiecznej piwnicy schowanej w piachu i sobie odpoczniemy.

– My? – warknął Kazekage, ale posłusznie zaniechał prób ewakuowania się stąd o własnych siłach. Z lekkim ociąganiem, ale wypuścił chłopców z objęć.

Dzieciaki, jak się okazało, tylko wyglądały straszliwie. Wpływ demonów sprawiał, że wszystko goiło się na nich w zadziwiającym tempie, więc można się było ograniczyć do oczyszczenia krwi i prowizorycznego opatrzenia ran, które już zdążyły się zabliźnić.

Największym problemem był sam Ryoshi. Nie dość, że nie należał do kooperujących pacjentów i upierał się, że sam zdoła owinąć się bandażem wpół, to jeszcze co i rusz trzeba było przerywać, żeby na nowo uspokoić Gaarę.

Chłopiec, pomimo starań pozostałej trójki, był absolutnie przerażony własną utratą kontroli i tym, co z niej wynikło. Naruto nieszczególnie pomagał, roztrzęsiony tym, że jego adoptowany ojciec jest zakrwawiony. I walającymi się w okolicy resztkami bandytów, którym mógł się przyjrzeć stosunkowo dokładnie po tym, jak już nie znajdował się w ciasnym uścisku.

– Hej – powiedział w pewnym momencie Ryoshi, z zaskakująco łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. – Już w porządku. Będzie dobrze.

Z jakiegoś powodu dzieciaki uwierzyły mu od razu.

xxx

Życie w wiosce shinobi miało zarówno swoje dobre momenty jak i te złe, Sarutobi Hiruzen doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego faktu. Był wystarczająco stary, żeby pamiętać nie jedną, a dwie wojny, które zmieniły świat nie do poznania. Żadne z jego wspomnień jednak nie równało się z horrorem, z którym przyszło mu się zmierzyć dzisiaj.

Pozwolił sobie na krótką chwilę słabości, na ukrycie twarzy w dłoniach z jękiem.

Jak na wszystkie żywioły to mogło się stać?!

W mieście od dłuższego czasu panowała dosyć napięta atmosfera. Polityka poszczególnych klanów zaostrzyła się, trwały przepychanki o władzę i o pozycję, może nieco bardziej brutalne niż zazwyczaj, ale nie działo się nic, co wymagałoby aż tak drastycznych kroków.

Naturalnie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Uchiha od dłuższego czasu knuli między sobą i patrzyli łakomie w stronę jego jakże niewygodnego krzesła, niemniej nie zrobili do tej pory nic, co mogłoby sprowokować całą resztę do podjęcia aż tak drastycznych akcji.

Danzo, jego stary przyjaciel, a obecnie największy konkurent na arenie polityki wewnętrznej Konohy samowolnie uznał, że łakome zerkanie w stronę stanowiska Hokage w zupełności wystarczy i wymusił na całej reszcie członków Rady wydanie zgody na masowe morderstwo.

Hiruzen tak naprawdę nie mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji niczego, poza przyjęciem roli, jaką wyznaczyli dla niego inni i podbicia pieczęci pod zwojem z misją, który następnie musiał wręczyć nieszczęsnemu członkowi ANBU, który jako jeden z niewielu miał możliwości wystarczająco duże, żeby podjąć się tego zadania.

Nikogo nie obchodził fakt, że ten utalentowany shinobi miał aż trzynaście lat, czyli, zdaniem Trzeciego Hokage, wystarczająco wiele aby martwić się pryszczami na nosie, a nie krwią własnego klanu na swoich rękach.

Chłopak przyjął zadanie. Jak przystało na oddanego swojej wiosce ninja, przysiągł je wypełnić i przysięgi dotrzymał. Dzielnica, do wczorajszej nocy zasiedlona przez klan Uchiha, dzisiaj rano wyglądała jak jedna wielka rzeźnia.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, co działo się w głowie dzieciaka, który został zmuszony do wymordowania swojej własnej rodziny do nogi, wliczając w to cywili. Kobiety i dzieci, starcy, emerytowani shinobi, jego właśni rodzice. Wszyscy padli pod ręką Itachiego.

Którego Sarutobi zabiłby własnoręcznie z czystej litości, gdyby nie rozmowa, którą odbył z chłopakiem na kilka momentów przed dokonaniem tej egzekucji.

Itachi zdawał sobie sprawę, że po wykonaniu tego zadania będzie musiał odejść z Konohy i spędzić resztę życia jako zbiegły shinobi, że znajdzie się na listach gończych, traktowani na równi z kryminalistami. Nie miał mu tego za złe, co samo przez się było przerażające.

Powiedział, że rozumie, dlaczego taka decyzja została podjęta. Że rozumie, iż jego klan stanowił zagrożenie dla całej Konohy, a rolą Hokage jest neutralizacja problemów tego typu, zanim dojdzie do czegoś, co mogłoby ściągnąć wojnę na cały kraj. Jasno dał do zrozumienia, iż czasami potrzebne są ofiary w imię wyższego dobra, nawet jeżeli wśród ofiar ma się znaleźć on i reszta jego rodu.

Poprosił jedynie o możliwość ocalenia swojego młodszego brata, o osłonięcie go przed polityczną bitwą, jaka rozgrywała się w cieniu, poza wzrokiem mieszkańców Konohy, pomiędzy Hokage i Radą.

Chciał, żeby Sasuke mógł żyć w spokoju, żeby ludzie patrzyli na niego jak na bohatera, żeby został bohaterem i oczyścił imię klanu, który dał się pochłonąć własnym ambicjom i nienawiści.

Kiedy Hiruzen złożył obietnicę, Itachi skłonił się i odszedł. Z jego twarzy ani na moment nie zniknął wyraz absolutnego spokoju.

Stary mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, wpatrując się teraz ponurym wzrokiem w kapelusz, który leżał przed nim na biurku, pośród stosów dokumentów i zwoi. Znoszone nakrycie głowy w intensywnie czerwonym kolorze było oznaką funkcji Kage. Miło być powodem do dumy, oznaką, że jest się najpotężniejszym shinobi, że twoja rola polega na ochronie wszystkich innych ludzi.

Do tej pory usiłował trwać w tej iluzji, zawzięcie zamykając oczy i zatykając uszy, żeby nie widzieć politycznego brudu, który wyzierał z każdego kąta, z każdego cienia niczym monstrum z koszmarów sennych. Do tej pory.

Osiem lat temu śmierć Czwartego, młodego i pełnego ideałów chłopaka, który nie zdążył nacieszyć się życiem i własną rodziną sprawiło, że Sarutobi nie mógł odpocząć. Musiał przejąć ponownie tę gorzką, gorzką rolę i trwać na posterunku, aż nie pojawi się kolejny obiecujący shinobi, wystarczająco szalony, żeby rzucić na szalę swoje życie, sumienie i duszę.

Hokage westchnął ciężko. Jedyne, co mógł w tej chwili zrobić, to dobrze odegrać swoją rolę i przynajmniej spróbować doprowadzić do tego, żeby nikt nigdy nie musiał podzielić losów Itachiego, żeby poświęcenie całego klanu w imię przetrwania Konohy już nigdy nie okazało się niezbędne.

Teraz będzie musiał poradzić sobie z utrzymaniem pozycji Konohy wśród Pięciu Wielkich, co nie będzie łatwe. Gwałtownie przerzedzone szeregi ludzi, którymi dysponował utrudnią przyjmowanie misji w dotychczasowych ilościach, a jeżeli zaczną odmawiać, to automatycznie potwierdzą pogłoski o tym, że Wioska Liścia osłabła.

Hiruzen zgrzytnął zębami. Nie chciał dopuścić do sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce podczas Trzeciej Wojny, kiedy do poważnych zadań na linii frontu wysyłano nawet niedoświadczone grupki świeżo awansowanych Chuninów. Naprawdę wielu nie wracało, a w większości byli równie młodzi, co Itachi. Często nawet młodsi.

Ci, którzy wracali również stanowili problem. Sarutobi na własne oczy widział, pogrążających się w szaleństwie shinobi, którzy nie byli w stanie przyjąć wyciągniętej w swoją stronę pomocnej dłoni. Widział samobójców, z ciężkim sercem wysyłał zrezygnowanych ninja na misje, z których najprawdopodobniej nie wrócą.

Dzisiaj uznał, że ma najzwyczajniej w świecie dosyć bezsilnego zaciskania zębów, podczas gdy horror kwitnie dookoła niego. W jakiś sposób zdoła pogodzić ograniczony personel, natłok zadań i umożliwienie dzieciakom posiadanie jakiegokolwiek dzieciństwa.

Uśmiechnął się, prawie że złośliwie. Był ciekawy, co Danzo powie na podniesiony wiek awansu do aktywnej drużyny Geninów. Sprawi to, że już nie będzie można się chlubić powołaniem do czynnej służby pięcioletniego szkraba, tak jak było to w przypadku genialnego Uchihy, czy Hatake.

Kakashi...

Hokage westchnął ciężko po raz kolejny.

Na młodym shinobi śmierć jego nauczyciela i wzoru do naśladowania bardzo sie odbiła, a wieść o utracie także Naruto, jedynej pozostałości po Czwartym kompletnie go złamała.

Udawał, że jest inaczej. Trzymał plecy prosto, przestał się spóźniać, wypełniał swoje misje wzorowo.

Ale w głębi jego widocznego oka znajdowała się tylko i wyłącznie pustka, a każdą wolna chwilę spędzał przed pomnikiem tych, którzy zginęli, kreśląc palcem na czarnym kamieniu wciaz na nowo imię dziecka, które nie znalazło się tam, bo spotkało się to ze zbyt wielkim sprzeciwem rady, która widziała w chłopcu jedynie monstrum zamiast bohatera.

Nawet Maito Gai nie był już w stanie wciągnąć go w jakakolwiek grę, mimo że nie ustawał w próbach.

Hiruzen ze wstydem musiał przyznać, że nie od razu odkrył, w jakim stanie znajdował się młody Jonin. Kiedy jednak w końcu zauważył, jak wygląda rzeczywistość, odwołał Hatake z czynnej służby, przekierowując go do pracy nad obcymi technikami. Z jego zdolnością przyswajania nowych rzeczy w tempie błyskawicznym prace gwałtownie ruszyły z kopyta, nawet jeżeli Kakashi sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę niezadowolonego z takiego obrotu sytuacji.

Teraz będzie musiał powrócić do służby czynnej, Hokage nie widział jakiegokolwiek innego wyboru. Potrzebował każdego dobrego shinobi, jakiego tylko mogła mu zaoferować Konoha, jeżeli nie chciał doprowadzić do nieszczęścia. Nie chciał zaprzepaścić poświęcenia Itachiego i wielu innych, po których został jedynie ślad wyryty na czarnym pomniku, znajdującym się w okolicy siódmego placu treningowego.

Zmarszczył lekko brwi, kiedy zauważył poruszenie w gabinecie i zamaskowaną sylwetkę pojawiającą się jakby znikąd.

– Lordzie Hokage?

– ANBU? – mruknął. – Melduj.

– Udało nam się zidentyfikować większość ofiar – zamaskowany ninja skłonił się lekko. – Jednakże jest coś, o czym powinien zostać pan poinformowany.

Hiruzen zmarszczył brwi.

– Część zwłok została poważnie uszkodzona, jednak dalsza ekspertyza wykazała, że zmiażdżenia i spalenia prowadziły do ukrycia tego, że niektóre z ciał zostały pozbawione części.

– Oczy zostały skradzione? – Hokage nachmurzył się. Techniki, jakimi dysponował ród Uchiha mogły być bardzo potężne, w nieodpowiednich rękach stanowiły naprawdę poważne zagrożenie.

– Nie tylko – odparł ANBU. – W niektórych przypadkach brakuje obu rąk, skradzione zostały też niektóre narządy wewnętrzne, w szczególności żeńskie. Ciała części mężczyzn noszą również ślady po pobraniu nasienia.

– Czyli nie tylko oczy, ale i materiał genetyczny – Hiruzen pokręcił głową. – Chcę, żeby wszyscy wolni ANBU szukali hien cmentarnych. Poinformujcie też część Joninów. Maito i Hateke...

– Jak sobie życzysz, lordzie – ANBU skłonił się i zniknął.

Hokage natomiast zachmurzył się ponownie.

Jeżeli nie okaże się, że to Danzo i jego podobno nie istniejący podwładni są hienami cmentarnymi to Sarutobi wcale isę nie zdziwi. Prawdę mówiąc nawet odetchnie z ulgą, bo będzie wiedział, gdzie zniknęły zaginione organy.

Jeżeli jednak we wszystkim maczała palce jakaś inna, trzecia siła, to przyszłość nie malowała się w szczególnie ciekawych kolorach. Skradzione zostały nie tylko oczy, ale i coś, co w skali długoterminowej mogło się okazać zdecydowanie cenniejsze. W jakiejś zapomnianej, pomniejszej wiosce kunoichi mogły pewnego dnia otrzymać rozkaz urodzenia bardzo szczególnych shinobi. Ktoś pokroju jego byłego ucznia, Orochimaru, który nie miał jakichkolwiek hamulców moralnych jeżeli chodziło o kwestię prowadzenia eksperymentów na żywych eksponatach, mógł w tajemnicy wyhodować sobie armię zabójczych ninja o szkarłatnych oczach.

Zdecydowanie będzie musiał odbyć bardzo długą, bardzo szczerą rozmowę z Danzo.


	9. 08

44 #08

Z przyjaźnią bywało tak, że albo pozostawała na całe życie, albo rozpadała się z wielkim hukiem.

tak też było z dwoma dziewczynkami, które kilka miesięcy temu postanowiły zostać rywalkami, bo podobał im się ten sam chłopiec.

Od tej pory zmagały się przy każdej możliwej okazji. O to, która dostała lepszy stopień, która ułożyła ładniejszy bukiet na zajęciach z ikebany, która lepiej wypełniała polecenia nauczyciela i wiele, wiele innych.

Bywały jednak okazje, kiedy różnice schodziły na dalszy plan.

Po prostu czasami przytrafiały się rzeczy, które spychały pomniejsze konflikty i spory na bok, bo wyglądały przy prawdziwym problemie na nic nie znaczące wydarzenie.

Tak było i teraz.

- Sakura? Sakura! - dziewczyna o długich blond włosach związanych w wysoką kitkę podbiegła do innej, której włosy lśniły niespotykanym odcieniem różu, rzucając się w oczy jak mało co na ulicy.

Ich właścicielka łypnęła podejrzliwie na blondynkę, jakby spodziewając się przytyku i obrazy.

- Czego chcesz? - burknęła w końcu, kiedy druga dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed nią, dysząc ciężko.

- Prawdopodobnie nie wiesz... - wydusiła w końcu.

- O czym nie wiem, Ino? - zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi.

- Na razie wiedzą tylko klany... - kontynuowała blondynka. – Do tej pory wszystko było koszmarnie tajne i tacie wymkło się dopiero teraz, bo już wolno o tym mówić jak się jest ninja.

- O co chodzi?

- zdarzyła się bardzo zła rzecz w dzielnicy Uchiha! - jęknęła Ino.

- To znaczy?

- Ktoś ich wszystkich zabił! - prawie wyszlochała te słowa.

Zielone oczy Sakury rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Ale... jak? Jak to możliwe? - wyszeptała drżącymi wargami. - Przecież... oni byli najlepsi! Nikt w wiosce nie jest tak dobry, jak ród Uchiha...

- A jednak - westchnęła ponuro Ino. - tata mówił, że wszystko zdążyło się jednej nocy. Cała dzielnica...

- Ale jak ktoś mógł tam wejść? - zapytała Sakura, czując jak w oczach zbierają jej się łzy. Zawsze miała nieco przerośniętą wyobraźnię i w tej chwili miała wrażenie, jakby z każdego cienia wyzierała na nią twarz wrogiego shinobi, gotowego do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. - Przecież Konoha jest cały czas pilnowana przez ninja...!

- Nie mam pojęcia - blond dziewczyna pokręciła głową z ciężkim westchnieniem. - To po prostu... stało się. Tata nie chciał powiedzieć niczego więcej.

- A co... - zapytała Sakura, ale słowa nie chciały przejść jej przez gardło, więznąc gdzieś po drodze i sprawiając, że prawie nie mogła oddychać. - Co z Sasuke? Czy on też...?

Sasuke Uchiha, czarnowłosy i ciemnooki prymus stanowił obiekt westchnień praktycznie każdej dziewczynki w ich klasie i kilku sąsiednich. Był przystojny, utalentowany i po prostu genialny, a poza tym nie marnował czasu na głupie zabawy jak reszta chłopaków i nie ciągał żadnej dziewczyny za włosy.

To on był też obiektem ich sporu i przedmiotem wielkiej rywalizacji.

- Żyje - powiedziała Ino, a Sakura odetchnęła z wyraźna ulgą.

- To cudowne! - wyszeptała.

- Nie byłabym taka pewna - wymamrotała Ino. - Tata mówił, że znaleźli go w samym środku dzielnicy, kiedy już było... po wszystkim. Zabrali go do szpitala. Nie mam pojęcia, czy nic mu nie jest, ani jak długo tam będzie...

- To naprawdę straszne.

- Tak - zgodziła sie Ino. - Nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, co bym zrobiła, gdyby... moja rodzina... i w ogóle...

Sakura wzdrygnęła się jedynie, niezdolna do wyartykułowania jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

Czuła się strasznie, strasznie... nie głupio. To, co działo się w jej głowie nie było głupie. Raczej okrutne, doszła do ponurego wniosku. Sasuke był jedyną osobą, o którą się martwiła. Zupełnie zignorowała los jego rodziny, nie przejęła się nim, tak samo jak i całą resztą dzielnicy...

Nie powinna się tak zachowywać, to nawet nie było niewłaściwe.

- Czy powiedzieli przynajmniej, kto to zrobił? - zapytała w końcu.

Ino jedynie pokręciła głową.

Moment później padły sobie w ramiona, usiłując znaleźć odrobinę pocieszenia i szlochając głośno. Spór jednogłośnie został odstawiony na później.

Kiedy słońce po raz kolejny chyliło się ku zachodowi, Hokage w końcu miał okazję porozmawiać z Danzo. Wcześniej mężczyzna wydawał się być całkowicie nieuchwytny, a i Sarutobi miał inne rzeczy do zrobienia. Uganianie się za członkiem rady mogło poczekać, aż ucichnie wrzawa panująca w wiosce i minie szok związany z rzezią, jaka miała miejsce kilka nocy temu. Tak niedawno, a Hiruzen miał wrażenie, jakby minęły wieki. Chociaż równie dobrze mogło to się stać i chwilę temu. Sytuacja w oby przypadkach wydawała się tak potwornie surrealistyczna…

Pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu i roztarł sobie skronie. Ze względu na to wszystko nie miał nawet za bardzo czasu na zmrużenie oka, a ciężar wieku wydawał się większy niż kiedykolwiek. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości.

Nie teraz i najprawdopodobniej nigdy. Pozycja zobowiązywała.

W końcu, długo oczekiwany gość pojawił się w jego gabinecie, przekraczając próg powolnym ruchem, a każdy krok akcentując stukotem laski, na której się wspierał. Jego twarz równie dobrze mogła by zostać wykuta z kamienia. Nie można było dostrzec na niej jakichkolwiek uczuć, za to plątanina zmarszczek niczym ścieżki wyżłobione przez wodne strugi nadawały jego obliczu powagi i stanowczości.

- Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji szczerze porozmawiać, prawda, drogi przyjacielu? - Hiruzen uśmiechnął się krzywo i zaciągnął się tytoniem z fajki.

Widoczna brew Danzo drgnęła lekko, ale wyraz spokoju nie zniknął z jego pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy.

- Istotnie - zgodził się uprzejmie. - Wygląda na to, że zaniedbaliśmy nasze kontakty...chociaż spodziewałem się, że będziesz pragnął ze mną porozmawiać po tak tragicznym wydarzeniu...

- Istotnie - Sarutobi pokiwał głową, wbijając spojrzenie w swojego rozmówcę. - Kto mógł skorzystać na tak potwornej zbrodni?

- Drogi przyjacielu, czy starasz się coś insynuować?

- Insynuować? - zaśmiał się Hokage. - Skądże.

Danzo skrzywił się.

- Drogi przyjacielu, ja doskonale wiem, kto jest odpowiedzialny za wydanie tego rozkazu - kontynuował Hokage. - Wiem też, że nie zrobiłeś tego bezinteresownie.

- Doskonale wiesz, że dbam o dobro Konohy - prychnął mężczyzna.

- Tyle że pojmujesz je w mocno specyficzny sposób - skrzywił się Hiruzen. - Od kiedy wyrżnięcie piątej części populacji jest dobre dla jakiegokolwiek miasta?

- Prędzej czy później sięgnęli by po twoją głowę, drogi przyjacielu - mruknął Danzo. - A Wioska shinobi pozbawiona Hokage nie ma prawa bytu.

- Jednego człowieka można zastąpić - stwierdził Kage. - Ale nie można tego samego zrobić z Konohą.

- Czasami należy poświęcić życie, aby idea mogła trwać – stwierdził sucho Radny.

- Idea to tylko puste słowo, które służy jedynie do tego, aby mogło być manipulowane przez ludzi, stary przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się krzywo Hiruzen. – Nie wolno o tym zapominać.

- Jeżeli jednak całkowicie zignorujemy cel istnienia czegoś takiego jak Konoha, to równie dobrze sami możemy ją pogrzebać – odparł marszcząc gniewnie brwi. – Zapominając o przeznaczeniu nie da się kroczyć naprzód.

- Przeznaczenie nie zostało określone przez nikogo i nigdy.

- Naturalnie – zgodził się Danzo. – Sami wybieramy swoje przeznaczenie, ale też kształtujemy je dla innych, jeżeli piastujemy takie funkcje jak twoja, drogi przyjacielu.

- Zrzucasz na moje barki naprawdę spory ciężar.

- Nic, czego byś nie udźwignął.

- Skoro więc twierdzisz, że ludzie sami wybierają swoje przeznaczenie, to wobec tego czy wszyscy Uchiha dążyli do własnej zagłady? Czy też i tym planujesz obciążyć moje sumienie?

- Nie chcę zabrzmieć okrutnie, mój przyjacielu, ale czasami należy podejmować trudne decyzje – westchnął Danzo. – Dalsze istnienie rodu Uchiha stanowiło zagrożenie dla Konohy dużo poważniejsze niż jego nieistnienie, więc istniała tylko jedna decyzja, jaką należało podjąć. Przykro mi, że nie zgadzasz się z tym osądem.

- A przy okazji - zagaił Hokage, nie zmieniając tonu głosu ani odrobinę. - Co zrobiłeś z... surowcami, które zostały zabrane z dzielnicy Uchiha?

- Surowcami? - Danzo uniósł brwi jakby w zdumieniu.

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi - burknął teraz zniecierpliwiony Hiruzen. - Aż za łatwo było stwierdzić, że niektóre z ofiar straciły oczy i kilka innych części ciała.

- Sharingan jest bardzo cenny dla Konohy - powiedział chłodno Danzo. - Nie można pozwolić, aby uległ zapomnieniu. Tylko jeden ocalały Uchiha nie zdoła doprowadzić do odrodzenia klanu.

- Dlatego też pobrałeś z ciał i inne rzeczy - syknął Sarutobi. - I wątpię, żebyś był w tym osamotniony.

Danzo zmarszczył brwi.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- Mam praktycznie pewność, że nie tylko twoi ludzie znaleźli się na miejscu zbrodni i zajęli się ciałami - kontynuował zimno Hokage. - Ba, interwencja twoich ludzi dała intruzom okazję wmieszać się i pozostając niezauważonymi wykonać swoje zadanie i wyjść nie dość, że z doujutsu jednego z najpotężniejszych rodów, to jeszcze z materiałem genetycznym, dzięki któremu będą w stanie wyhodować sobie własnych Uchiha!

- Jesteś tego pewien?

- A ty nie? - prychnął Hiruzen. - Danzo, chcąc chronić Konohę stałeś się poważnym zagrożeniem dla niej.

- Chcesz mnie więc osądzić?

- Chcę ci dać wybór - uciął Hokage. - Uznaj to za sentymentalność starego człowieka, drogi przyjacielu.

- Jak brzmi więc twój warunek?

- Jesteś ze mną, albo nie ma cię w ogóle - powiedział chłodno Hokage, patrząc na rozmówcę z góry. W tej chwili w niczym nie przypominał przyciśniętego ciężarem wieku starca. Był potężnym shinobi z wieloma latami praktyki, wojownikiem, któremu wojna nigdy nie była obca.

- Oh? - zdziwił się uprzejmie Danzo. - W końcu postanowiłeś grać twardo?

- Czasami nie ma wyboru - prychnął Hiruzen. - Ale to nie wszystko.

- Czego więcej mógłbyś chcieć poza moim wsparciem?

- Dziedzictwa Shisui Uchihy.

- On popełnił samobójstwo na długo przed masakrą - uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem mężczyzna. - Wygląda na to, że pamięć ci nie służy.

- Nie bądź śmieszny - Sarutobi przewrócił oczyma. - Jestem pewien, że i w tym znalazły się twoje palce. Masz paskudny zwyczaj wciskania ich, gdzie tylko się da.

- Tym razem nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego.

- Proszę, oszczędź sobie tego - prychnął Hokage. - Znam wystarczająco wiele sztuczek, żeby wiedzieć, czyje oko znajduje się pod tymi bandażami na twojej twarzy.

- Zależy ci na doujutsu?

- Nie tylko - uśmiechnął się Hiruzen. - Oddasz mi oko i materiał genetyczny, który od niego pobrałeś. A konkretniej, to dziecko, które urodziło się gdzieś wśród mrocznych korzeni Konohy.

- Jak możesz oskarżać mnie o coś takiego? – zapytał Danzo, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało oburzenie. Był doskonałym aktorem, jak na polityka przystało. O ile decydował się na okazywanie emocji, rzecz jasna.

- Och, proszę, przestać udawać – żachnął się Sarutobi. – Doskonale znam twoje gierki i wiem, w jaki sposób zagrasz. Do tej pory tolerowałem twoje poczynania, bo stanowiłeś przeciwwagę dla moich decyzji.

- Do tej pory? Co więc się zmieniło?

- Przekroczyłeś pewną granicę, mój przyjacielu – stwierdził chłodno Hokage. – Granicę, której nie należy przekraczać. Dlatego teraz grzecznie oddasz to, co pozyskałeś tą haniebną drogą. Hien cmentarnych nie będę tolerował w moim mieście.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, skąd te wnioski.

- Jeżeli bardzo nie podoba ci się fakt, że pozbawiam cie zdobyczy, to możesz w tej chwili iść i dołączyć do Orochimaru – warknął Hiruzen. – Wasze poczynania są tak bardzo zbieżne, że mogę nabrać pewnych… podejrzeń. Rozumiesz mnie doskonale, prawda? Czasami w końcu trzeba poświecić jednostki w imię ideałów…

Danzo nie mógł zrobić w tej chwili wiele poza zgrzytnięciem zębami, ukłonieniem się i odejściem, a następnie poleceniem swoim ludziom wydania tego, co Hokage chciał od niego uzyskać.

Jednocześnie Saturobi zdawał sobie sprawę, że tego dnia ostatecznie zrobił sobie naprawdę potężnego i kłopotliwego wroga.

Danzo nie wybaczał łatwo.

Dni mijały w zatrważającym tempie, przemieniając się praktycznie niezauważenie w tygodnie a potem w miesiące.

W tym czasie Iruka z pewnym niepokojem obserwował jednego ze swoich uczniów.

Po masakrze, jaka miała miejsce w dzielnicy Uchiha, Sasuke przez długi, długi czas znajdował się w szpitalu. Jedyne informacje, jakie młody nauczyciel uzyskał na ten temat mówiły o tym, że znajdował sie w stanie głębokiego szoku. Wszystko inne spowijała mgła tajemnicy i rozliczne przepisy odcinające kogoś o tak niskim stopniu jak Umino od danych.

Kiedy chłopak w końcu wrócił do Akademii, tylko temu, że wcześniej był prawdziwym asem nie znajdował się daleko w tyle za resztą grupy. Jednak jego kondycja fizyczna znajdowała się poniżej średniej, jaką wyznaczył przed tą tragedią.

Nic dziwnego, uznał z westchnieniem Iruka.

Sasuke jednak wydawał się zdesperowany, żeby odzyskać swoją pozycję pierwszego na roku i przebywał na placu treningowym aż do zmierzchu, ćwicząc wytrwale.

Odizolował się też jeszcze bardziej od swoich rówieśników, nie reagując w ogóle na zaproszenie do wspólnego treningu z innymi dzieciakami, zaczepki chłopaków pragnących zmierzyć się z geniuszem, czy uroczo niewinny flirt dziewczynek. Praktycznie wszystkie kukały w jego stronę, kiedy myślały, że nie patrzy, chichotały i rumieniły się.

Każdy inny dzieciak jakoś by na to wszystko zareagował. To nie było zdrowe podejście.

Miał nadzieję, że dłuższe przebywanie w towarzystwie innych ludzi i popadnięcie w rutynę codziennych obowiązków wyciągnie go chociaż trochę z tego stanu, ale niestety, dni mijały, a Sasuke najwyżej utwierdzał się w swojej izolacji.

W końcu Iruka postanowił pogadać z dzieciakiem. I tak pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej, że głupio łudził się, że sytuacja jakoś się rozwiąże sama.

Był nauczycielem, powinien być wiec bardziej odpowiedzialną osobą.

Dlatego teraz czaił się w progu Akademii, obserwując samotnego dzieciaka, który o zachodzie słońca ciągle rzucał shurikenami w pal ćwiczebny, usiłując utworzyć z nich prostą linię. I był na całkiem dobrej drodze.

- Sasuke? - wydusił z siebie w końcu Iruka, decydując się wyjść do przodu.

- Tak? - zapytał, nie przerywając ćwiczenia.

- Czy chciałbyś ze mną porozmawiać?

- Jeżeli to konieczne - powiedział chłopak i z ociąganiem odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- To nie jest polecenie - zapewnił pospiesznie Iruka. - Po prostu... obserwuję cię od dłuższego czasu i uważam, że powinieneś otworzyć się na ludzi. Mogą ci pomóc.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy - stwierdził chłodno Sasuke.

- Każdy potrzebuje towarzystwa ludzi - zaczął ponownie Iruka. - Izolując się od nich...

- Mówił pan, że ta rozmowa nie jest obowiązkowa, prawda? - uciął ostatni Uchiha. - Więc wolałbym pójść w swoją stronę.

- Sasuke, mogę się domyśleć, co przeżywasz - Iruka spróbował ponownie. - Wiem jak to jest, stracić rodzinę...

- Więc skoro pan tak bardzo to rozumie, to proszę pozwolić mi opłakiwać ich w samotności - syknął chłopak i, nie kłopocząc się zbieraniem broni, odwrócił się i ruszył poza teren akademii, zostawiając nauczyciela stojącego samotnie na placu.

Iruka westchnął ciężko. Naprawdę powinien był pogadać z nim wcześniej.

Miał nadzieję, że jeżeli zgłosi swoje zaniepokojenie stanem chłopaka, to dzieciak uzyska niezbędną mu pomoc kogoś, kto zna się na tyl lepiej niż on.

- No i nie wyszło - stwierdził z filozoficznym westchnieniem Mizuki wynurzając się z cienia.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że akurat dzisiaj mam zamiar z nim pogadać? - Umino zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Litości - mężczyzna przewrócił oczyma. - Iruka, znam cię jak własną kieszeń, a nawet lepiej. Od lat wiem co mówi ta mina, jaką przez cały dzień nosiłeś.

- Dlaczego nie kopnąłeś mnie, żeby odezwał się do niego wcześniej? - zapytał z westchnieniem Umino, przesuwając palcami po bliźnie na twarzy.

- A posłuchałbyś?

- Chyba nie - przyznał z pewnym ociąganiem.

- No właśnie - skwitował Mizuki. - A teraz chodź, jeżeli koniecznie musisz wpadać w depresję, to nie starcz pod Akademią, tylko zapij żale prywatnie.

- Wiesz, że mam słabą głowę - jęknął Iruka z pretensja.

- Tym lepiej – wyszczerzył się jego przyjaciel. - Jesteś ekonomiczny.


	10. 09

44 #09

Dni płynęły. Po nich tygodnie, a następnie miesiące. Martwi zostali pogrzebani, a ślad po ich śmierci pracowicie uprzątnięty. Tylko gdzieniegdzie jeszcze, wżarte w drewno plamy krwi dawały świadectwo rzezi, która nie tak dawno miała miejsce. Żywi natomiast próbowali zapomnieć. Próbowali pracowicie, pogrążając się w chaosie codziennych obowiązków, próbowali przez cały czas. Nie patrzyli już nawet w stronę okolonej murem dzielnicy, stanowiącej jeszcze nie tak dawno niemalże oddzielne miasto, a dzisiaj cichej niczym grobowiec.

Były jednak osoby, nieliczne co prawda, które nie chciały zapomnieć. I nie dlatego, że jak pewien chłopiec rozpamiętywały dokonaną zbrodnię, czy jak inny chłopiec budziły się, mając wrażenie, że ręce ociekają krwią. Ich motywy były znacznie bardziej brudne, znacznie bardziej przyziemne. I zwyczajnie znacznie bardziej konieczne.

Dlatego też jeden starzec siedział przy biurku, otoczony ze wszystkich stron zwałami papieru i stertami zwojów, wypełniając pilnie szybkim, ostrym pismem kolejne karty, a drugi stał przed nim, opierając się na lasce.

- Mogę zadać pytanie?

- Już to zrobiłeś - prychnął Hiruzen. - Co zrobisz, jeżeli ci zabronię?

- I tak je zadam - wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby nie pokrywające go bandaże i kula, na której się opierał.

- Więc przestań w głupi sposób nawiązywać rozmowę - westchnął Hokage. - Nie mam całego dnia na wymianę grzeczności.

- Więc ich zaprzestanę- stwierdził lekkim tonem Danzo, po czym zaraz spoważniał. - Dlaczego poinformowałeś o wszystkim Kazekage? On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

- To mój sojusznik, drogi przyjacielu - uśmiechnął się lekko Hiruzen. - Zdaje mi się nawet, że znacznie pewniejszy od ciebie.

- To go nie dotyczy- syknął Danzo. - Obnażanie naszych słabości przed innymi...

- Ukrywanie się z utratą piątej części populacji do niczego dobrego nie doprowadzi - mruknął Hokage. - Inne wioski z całą pewnością mają już wszystkie dostępne informacje na ten temat, więc udawanie, że nic się nie stało nie da nam jakichkolwiek zysków. Za to osłabi naszą pozycję w oczach innych.

- Teraz mówisz w moim języku. Niemniej jednak nie rozumiem, czemu był pierwszą osobą, jaka przyszła na myśl...

- Sojusz z Suną od dłuższego czasu rośnie w siłę, dzięki wspólnym staraniom - uśmiechnął się lekko Hokage. - Więc Kazekage ma pełne prawo aby wiedzieć, że gdzieś na świecie za kilkanaście lat mogą pojawić się nowi Uchiha.

- A co Suna może zaoferować w zamian za tę informację? - podchwycił Danzo. - Bo nie zauważyłem, żeby inni Kage otrzymali te informacje.

- Jeżeli znajdzie miejsce, w którym jest sporo osób o charakterystycznym typie urody, to postara się, żeby ta informacja dotarła i do mnie - uśmiechnął się lekko Hiruzen.

- Ufasz mu aż tak bardzo?

- Nie ufam mu wcale, bo wiem, że jest równie podstępny, jak ty, drogi przyjacielu - powiedział łagodnie Hokage. - Właśnie dlatego jest doskonałym sojusznikiem. Nie stracę czujności.

- Ciekawe podejście - zaśmiał się cicho Danzo. - Chociaż byłbym ostrożny. Ryoshi to bardzo niebezpieczna osoba.

- Oh? A czym zasłużył sobie na uznanie z twojej strony?

- Przetrwał - powiedział spokojnie Danzo.

Mówił w pełni zgodnie z własnym sumieniem. W jego oczach jedynie ludzie, którzy byli w stanie przekroczyć własne możliwości, którzy wykorzystywali każde sposobności i nie chowali głowy w piasek, kiedy chodziło o podejmowanie trudnych decyzji, byli w pełni godni noszenia tytułu Kage. Tylko oni. Ci o łagodniejszym sercu, zwolennicy pokoju… oni byli słabi, a wraz z nimi słabły i Wioski Shinobi. A czasy pokoju były czasami słabych ludzi.

Kazekage do takich nie należał, bo do władzy doszedł wśród panującego chaosu i pożogi. Potrafił wydawać bezlitosne polecenia, potrafił wysyłać ludzi na śmierć.

A nade wszystko, potrafił poświęcić wszystko dla dobra osady, w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobiłby to Danzo. W imię mocy przemienił swojego najmłodszego syna w Jinchuriki, umacniając przy użyciu potęgi demona pozycję Suny.

O tak, Sabaku no Ryoshi był człowiekiem, którego Danzo potrafił szanować. Którego powinno strzec się niczym węża, niczym samego Orochimaru, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ukąsi.

- Mnie się czasami wydaje, że ty masz jednak nasrane we łbie - ocenił Jiraiya, przyglądając się krytycznie Kazekage.

Ryoshi wykrzywił się paskudnie i pewnie spróbowałby przywalić pustelnikowi za ten komentarz, gdyby nie to, że w chwili obecnej niespecjalnie mógł się ruszać.

- Potrafię zrozumieć różne rzeczy - kontynuował niczego nieświadomy Sannin - Ale ty zdecydowanie przekraczasz granice zdrowego rozsądku.

- A co niby innego mam zrobić? - prychnął młodszy mężczyzna. - Lepiej powiedz, jak ma się sytuacja na świecie.

- Nie jestem twoim szpiegiem - burknął Jiraiya.

- Ale zależy ci na życiu i zdrowiu jednego z moich synów, a to zależy od sytuacji na świecie, którą pilnie śledzisz - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Kazekage.

- Ty jesteś za cwany dla własnego dobra - westchnął pustelnik i obsłużył się sam zawartością barku Kage. To nie tak, żeby Ryoshi w tej chwili mógł się za bardzo ruszać samodzielnie jeżeli tylko mógł temu pomóc, więc pustelnik czuł się w pełni usprawiedliwiony.

Istniało wiele sposobów na zwiększanie możliwości bojowych shinobi. Od zwyczajnego treningu, długotrwałego, męczącego i którego efekty pojawiały się bardzo powoli, poprzez wprowadzanie udoskonaleń we własnym ciele. Podczas swoich wędrówek Jiraiya widział shinobi, którzy wymieniali swoje kończyny na mechaniczne odpowiedniki, skrywając w ich wnętrzu różnoraką śmiercionośną broń, widział ludzi, którzy wszczepiali sobie części ciał przeciwników lub modyfikowali własny kod genetyczny, żeby uzyskać właściwości podobne do kekkei genkai. Widział też efekty takich prób; szczególnie w wykonaniu Orochimaru, który eksperymentował na biednych frajerach żądnych władzy i potęgi.

Ryoshi nie był aż tak drastyczny, ale nie był też normalny. Normalne osoby co najwyżej umieszczają na swoim ciele pieczęci umożliwiające szybsze przywołanie zwierzęcych sojuszników. Ryoshi poszedł kilka kroków dalej i dobitnie odczuwał konsekwencje.

Umieszczenie na skórze pieczęci znacznie różniło się od zwykłych tatuaży. zdecydowanie się różniło. Zwykłe tatuaże nie doprowadzały do zmian w sposobie ,w jaki przepływała chakra, nie były też wykonywane tuszem wzmacnianym chakrą. Poza tym...

- Boli jak sam skurwysyn, co? - wyszczerzył się złośliwie Jiraiya, nalewając również swojemu rozmówcy.

Ten ponuro spojrzał na kubek.

- Gdyby to chociaż nadal działało - westchnął.

Pustelnik zamrugał, po czym powoli skierował wzrok na twarz mężczyzny. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, w drugiej miał nadzieję, że jednak zrozumiał źle. Potem jednak wyciągnął jedyne wnioski, które przy Ryoshim mogłyby być słuszne.

- Ty jesteś jednak równo popierdolony - stwierdził, krzywiąc się. - Kto normalny z własnej woli żre truciznę?

- Nie mam pojęcia - Kage wzruszył ramionami. - Ale to ma swoje plusy, niewielu się tego spodziewa. No i to dzięki temu nie padłem trupem.

Kolejna porcja informacji, bez których Jiraiya czułby się znacznie lepiej niż w ich towarzystwie. Wyrobienie sobie odporności na truciznę oznaczało nic innego, jak przyjmowanie małych porcji specyfiku przez długi czas, stopniowo zwiększając dawki, aż do momentu, w którym potencjalnie śmiertelna dawka co najwyżej przerzyna człowieka tragicznie, ale nie zabije.

Przy odpowiednim sterowaniu taką „terapią" można było wykluczyć naprawdę potężny arsenał trucizn, doprowadzając ciało do stanu, w którym ignorowało praktycznie wszystkie nieszczególnie pożyteczne substancje wprowadzone do organizmu.

Miało to swoje plusy, pozwalało na element zaskoczenia w walce i zdecydowaną przewagę w brudnej grze politycznej, ale jednocześnie ciągnęło za sobą całe stada wad, takich jak odporność na leki. I alkohol. To też w pewnym sensie były trucizny, przynajmniej to zdarzało się powtarzać Tsunade, kiedy była na rauszu.

W przypadku ninja prowadziło też zwiększenie tolerancji na obcą chakrę wprowadzoną do organizmu – poprzez różne jutsu, czy pieczęcie. Ciało, o w pełni wykształconym systemie jednak można było nagiąć jedynie do pewnego momentu. Potem zaczynały się kłopoty.

- Zatrucie chakrą - pustelnik roztarł sobie skronie. - Ryoshi, ciebie za debilizm powinni cofnąć do Akademii.

- Co innego twoim zdaniem miałem zrobić? - uśmiechnął się krzywo Kage. - Nie mam zbyt wielu momentów świętego spokoju, więc pieczęci musiały zostać nałożone jednym rzutem, wtedy, kiedy w Sunie jest wystarczająca ilość joninów i ANBU na odwalenie brudnej roboty za mnie, jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba.

- Ja tam to nazywam skłonnościami samobójczymi - prychnął pustelnik.

- Jiraiya, mam na karku dwójkę Jinchuriki - westchnął Ryoshi. - Jeżeli kiedykolwiek któryś z nich straci kontrolę nad bijuu, to będzie trzeba go powstrzymać. Mogą to zrobić nawet jednocześnie, a ja muszę być na tę ewentualność przygotowany.

- Wcześniej tak bardzo się tym nie przejmowałeś - prychnął pustelnik. - Co się stało, że zmieniłeś podejście?

- Ktoś wpadł do odwiedziny, niedawno po twojej poprzedniej wizycie - uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi. - Przelazł mi przez straże, ANBU i paradował po mieście, jakby nigdy nic.

- Mówisz o... - spojrzenie Jiraiyi wyostrzyło się, a twarz w jednej chwili spoważniała.

- Orochimaru - Kage skinął głową. - Złożył mi całkiem intrygującą propozycję i przy okazji prawie doprowadził do stanu przedzawałowego. Wolę nie powtarzać tego doświadczenia jeszcze raz.

- Czego od ciebie chciał?

- Konohy - odpowiedział Ryoshi nonszalanckim tonem.

Jiraiya odetchnął z ulgą, po czym przeciągnął się.

Drogę z Suny do Konohy, po tym jak uzyskał informacje na temat Orochimaru, przebył w tempie ekspresowym.

Później też nie miał czasu na jakikolwiek odpoczynek. Gdy tylko przekroczył bramę wioski, dopadł wieży Hokage i zdał relację z tego, co usłyszał.

Przez kilka następnych godzin wraz z Sarutobim dyskutowali i myśleli nad aktualną sytuacją.

W połączeniu z masakrą, do której niedawno doszło i zaginięciem pewnych elementów ciał, przyszłość prezentowała się w naprawdę ponurych barwach.

W ręce Orochimaru najprawdopodobniej trafiły nie tylko oczy Uchiha. Skoro Danzo zdołał zagospodarować zagarnięte surowce i wymusić na jednej ze swoich podwładnych urodzenie potomka Shisui Uchihy - matka z dzieckiem aktualnie przebywały w ukryciu, objęte tajemnicą jak ta dotycząca Naruto - to Orochimaru z całą pewnością produkował w tej chwili armię.

- Nasze szczęście, że Ryoshi postanowił współpracować z Konohą, a nie z tym draniem - mruknął jiraiya, krzywiąc się na myśl o tym, co może ich czekać już za kilka lat.

- Tak, to zdecydowanie sprzyjająca okoliczność - pokiwał głową Hiruzen. - Chociaż nie do końca rozumiem, co planował Orochimaru, próbując w to wmieszać Sunę.

- Na arenie politycznej sytuacja pomiędzy Konohą a Suną nadal jest dosyć... napięta - uśmiechnął się krzywo Jiraiya. - A Ryoshi ma opinię strasznej świni i materialisty. Drań pewnie próbował zaprezentować mu możliwe zyski i przejęcie wpływów Konohy.

- I się na tym przejechał - podsumował Sarutobi.

- Prawdopodobnie tylko dzięki temu, że Kazekage wcześniej wszedł w kontakt ze mną - mruknął pustelnik. - Więc zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czym ryzykowałby wchodząc w sojusz z Orochimaru.

- Wygląda więc na to, że sytuacja, w jakiej znalazł się Naruto przyniosła nowe i całkowicie niespodziewane korzyści - zaśmiał się cicho Hokage. - Inaczej w życiu twoja noga by nie dotknęła tamtej ziemi.

- Przeznaczenie kroczy zaskakującymi ścieżkami - podsumował Jiraiya. - Aż boję się wyobrażać sobie, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ten pustyny baran nie miał pełnych informacji i łyknął haczyk.

- Prawdopodobnie byłby martwy - stwierdził Hiruzen.

i nie tylko on, ale tego nie dodał już na głos.

Mimo wszystko, wiadomość o tym, że Orochimaru coś planował i szukał sojuszników w taki sposób oznaczała tylko jedno. Coś planował i nie było to nic małego.

Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Konoha utraciła wiele ze swojej siły i musiała walczyć o utrzymanie swojej pozycji wśród Wielkiej Piątki, Oznaczało to, że w w mieście pozostawało mniej shinobi niż do tej pory, bo musieli utrzymać ilość wypełnianych misji poza jej granicami.

Hiruzen zgrzytnął zębami.

- Będzie trzeba zwiększyć ochronę Konohy, a to nie wszystkim może się spodobać - mruknął. - Ale nie chcę, żeby historia Itachiego się powtórzyła.

- Nie on jeden ukończył akademię bardzo wcześnie - mruknął Jiraiya.

- Owszem - westchnął ciężko Hokage. - Lata temu coś takiego wydawało się konieczne, ale teraz, kiedy widzę skutki takiego postępowania...

- Coś jest ci solą w oku?

- Kakashi - powiedział krótko.

Jiraiya uniósł brwi, zerkając na mężczyznę z ciekawością i pewną obawą. Przeczuwał, że za moment na jego barkach wyląduje ciężar kolejnego zadania.

- Byłem zmuszony przywrócić go do aktywnej służby - kontynuował Sarutobi. - Ale on nadal nie doszedł do siebie po Minato.

- Rzekoma śmierć Naruto tylko go dobiła, hm?

- Owszem. Od tej pory nie był sobą - pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. - Jest za dobrym shinobi, żeby ot tak pozwolić mu przyjąc samobójczą misję.

- Więc trzymałeś go na smyczy, w domu - Jiraiya wzruszył ramionami. - A teraz, kiedy jest ci potrzebny, oczekujesz ode mnie, że pójdę, pogadam z nim i dokonam cudu?

- Mniej więcej - przytaknął Hokage.

Pustelnik westchnął ciężko.

jak zwykle ludzie chcieli od niego niemożliwego, a on jak zwykle po prostu poszedł to zrobić.

Znalezienie Kakashiego nie było wcale takie trudne. Po prostu szukał osoby, z którą ten najczęściej się zadawał. Maito Gai mógł pochwalić się osobowością głośną i rzucającą się w oczy, więc odnalezienie go nawet na słuch było banalne.

Poza tym ten głupawo wyglądający shinobi stanowił osobę naprawdę godną zaufania, chociaż może nadmiernie entuzjastyczną.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - przywitał ich, błyskawicznie dołączając do dwójki ninja zajętych treningiem.

Na jego szczęście, znajdowali się na jednym z bardziej odosobnionych pól treningowych.

- Czego chcesz? - burknął Kakashi.

- Pogadać - zaśmiał się Jiraiya. - tak dawno was nie widziałem, czas wymienić plotki ze starym człowiekiem!

- Jakoś nie mam na to ochoty - stwierdził obojętnym tonem Kakashi, po czym odwrócił się, wpakował ręce do kieszeni i przymierzył się do oddalenia.

- Hej, to było niegrzeczne! - skarcił go Gai. - Ci, w których rozkwita świetlana młodość powinni korzystać z rad starszych, którzy zechcieli podzielić się wiedzą!

- Jakoś nie jestem zainteresowany...

Jiraiya przewrócił oczami i przyskoczył do Hatake jednym susem.

Ten łypnął na niego wrogo, ale został całkowicie zignorowany.

- Przyzwanie! - powiedział pustelnik, uderzając otwartą dłonią w ziemię pomiędzy nimi.

Grunt zadrżał, po czym w błyskawicznym tempie otoczyło ich coś tętniącego, barwy świeżego mięsa, odcinając od świata zewnętrznego.

- Co do licha? - jęknął Gai, zachwiawszy się lekko, kiedy i grunt pod jego nogami zmienił się w czerwonawą masę.

- Też mnie to ciekawi - widoczne oko Kakashiego zwęziło się wyraźnie i zalśniła w nim wrogość. - Nie wiem, czego od nas chcesz, ale to zdecydowanie jest przesada.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - zapytał gai, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. - Specjalna metoda treningu?

- Chciałbym zapytać o to samo - mruknął chłodno Kakashi. - Co ty knujesz?

- Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby nikt nas nie podsłuchał - rozłożył ręce, uśmiechając się krzywo. - To najlepszy sposób.

- Podejrzewasz, że w wiosce znajdują się jacyś szpiedzy?! - wykrzyknął Gai, momentalnie przyjmując bojową postawę.

- Nie, podejrzewam, że jak powiem, co mam do powiedzenia, to usłyszy o tym pół dzielnicy - skrzywił się Jiraiya, - A do tego jakoś nie mam zamiaru dopuścić.

- Brzmi rozsądnie - Maito skinął głową z uznaniem.

- To o co chodzi? - burknął Kakashi, zakładając ręce na piersi. On z kolei był nieprzekonany i podejrzliwy.

- Chodzi o Naruto - powiedział pustelnik.

To jedno słowo wystarczyło, żeby w Joninie zawrzało. Kakashi rzucił się do przodu z furią, przygwożdżając starszego mężczyznę do ściany. uderzeniu towarzyszyło mlaśnięcie.

- Jak śmiesz o nim mówić!? - warknął. - Gdzie byłeś, kiedy cię potrzebował?!

Jego pięść spotkała się z twarzą pustelnika, zanim Gai zdążył chwycić go za rękę.

Jiraiya zatoczył się do tyłu. Kakashi nie cackał się, pod wpływem uderzenia prawie że nim obróciło. Chyba tylko wrodzonemu szczęściu zawdzięczał to, że uderzenie nie połamało mu szczęki albo nosa.

Jonin chciał wyrwać w jego stronę i przyłożyć mu raz jeszcze, ale tym razem refleks Maito zaskoczył i został schwycony w pół kroku, a następnie uwięziony w zapaśniczej dźwigni.

- No, skoro już się uspokoiłeś - mruknął Jiraiya, rozcierając obolałą twarz - to mogę dokończyć zdanie, które zacząłem.

- Co tu jest do kończenia? - prychnął Hatake. Gai, dla pewności nadal go trzymał w żelaznym uścisku. - Naruto jest martwy! I to była twoja wina, nie było cię przy nim, kiedy powinieneś...!

- Owszem, też mi przykro z tego powodu, że nie poszedłem po rozum do głowy i nie przygarnąłem dzieciaka - mruknął pustelnik. - Ale z drugiej strony, siebie w roli ojca kompletnie nie widzę, nie to, co innych...

- Możesz łaskawie dojść do sedna sprawy? - warknął Hatake. - Nie mam całego dnia na twoje bzdury.

- Naruto żyje i ma się dobrze - uśmiechnął się krzywo Jiraiya.

- Co? - Kakashi i Gai wlepili w niego zaskoczone skojarzenia. Hatake wysunął się z ramiona przyjaciela, którego uścisk nagle rozluźnił się.

- To, co powiedziałem - pustelnik wzruszył ramionami. - Wieść o jego śmierci powstała po to, żeby dzieciak miał szansę żyć względnie normalnie w innym miejscu, zanim będzie w stanie sam się obronić.

- Teraz rozumiem, po co ta bariera - mruknął Maito, po raz kolejny kiwając głową z mądrą miną. - Nikt wrogo nastawiony do chłopca w ten sposób się nie dowie, o co chodzi.

- Gdzie jest? - zapytał Kakashi.

- Nie wiem, czy obiło wam się o uszy, że Kazekage ma od jakiegoś czasu czwórkę dzieci, nie trójkę.

- A jednak. Do reszty ci odbiło - prychnął Kakashi. - Ze wszystkich ludzi, akurat ten człowiek...

- Tutaj muszę go poprzeć - mruknął Gai. – Lord Kazekage nie należy do osób, które cieszyłyby się najlepszą reputacją...

- Na początku też miałem takie obawy - stwierdził Jiraiya, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Ale Naruto to szczególny dzieciak.

- Co przez to rozumiesz?

- Potrafi... zmieniać ludzi - podrapał się po głowie. - Ciężko to wyjaśnić, ale intuicyjnie wyciąga z ludzi to, co najlepsze.

- Czyli... wszystko z nim w porządku?

- Jak trudno to ogarnąć umysłem, Ryoshi naprawdę traktuje go jak własnego dzieciaka - mruknął Jiraiya. - Nie ma tendencji do rozpieszczania ani niczego w tym stylu, ale dałby się zarżnąć jeżeli dzięki temu jego dzieciaki miałyby być bezpieczne.

- Ciężko to połączyć akurat z nim - wymamrotał Gai. - Ale jeżeli jesteś pewien swoich słów...

- Nie byłbym, jakbym nie widział na własne oczy.

- Od jakiego czasu o tym wiesz? - zapytał Gai, marszcząc brwi.

- Od jakichś dwóch lat regularnie zahaczam o Sunę - mruknął pustelnik. - Sprawdzić, czy pieczęć Naruto i Gaary trzyma się kupy i takie tam.

- Gaara to drugi Jinchuriki? - zapytał Kakashi.

- Ano - potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Całkiem przyjemny dzieciak, drańsko inteligentny, tylko nie chciałbyś mierzyć się z nim na spojrzenia. Przez pewien czas miał drobny problem z kodeksem moralnym, ale jak już mówiłem, Naruto ma zbawienny wpływ na ludzi.

- Swoją drogą - mruknął Gai. - Ryoshi? Jesteście po imieniu?

- Znam drania odkąd był pryszczatym kurduplem, nie będę mu lordował! - burknął Jiraiya zakładając ręce na piersi. - mam jeszcze swoją godność!

- Z ciekawości, nie powiedziałeś o tym nikomu, bo...?

- Hokage wie i tyle wystarczy - uciął Jiraiya. - Z całą pewnością w Radzie jest kilka osób, które wykorzystałyby sytuację dla własnych korzyści, a tego chcemy uniknąć.

- Czy Kazekage przypadkiem nie użyje go do swoich własnych celów? - zapytał sceptycznym tonem Kakashi.

- Na początku też miałem takie obawy – pustelnik uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Prawdę mówiąc jak tylko dotarła do mnie plotka, to pognałem w te pędy do Suny, rzucić okiem.

- I?

- No, skoro nadal tam jest, to znaczy, że nie było tak źle, jak się obawiałem, nie?

- Nadal – mruknął Kakashi, wcale nie przekonany. – Raz w życiu spotkałem Kazekage, to było jeszcze za czasów, kiedy byłem Chuninem pod dowództwem Czwartego i nie sprawiał najlepszego wrażenia.

- Och, tak, ten wredny gnojek uwielbia demonstrować ludziom, jak podłą bestią nie jest – skrzywił się Jiraiya. – Podejrzewam, że to takie jego małe hobby jest.

- Wolałbym, żeby trzymał swoje małe hobby, tak samo jak ręce z dala od syna Czwartego – stwierdził Gai. – Nieprzyjemne osoby nie powinny zajmować się dziećmi, jeżeli tylko nie jest to konieczne. A mały Naruto z całą pewnością znalazłby tutaj jakieś troskliwe oko, które uważnie śledziłoby rozkwit jego młodzieńczych sił…

- Ale nie śledziło, a wieść o śmierci dzieciaka była wystarczająco wiarygodna, żebyście łyknęli to obaj – burknął pustelnik. – Gdyby nie durne szczęście tego drania, to być może nie skończyłoby się jedynie na wieści. Tutaj Naruto był doszczętnie ignorowany i odrzucony przez wszystkich.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że przy kimś takim, jak Kazekage jest lepiej?

- Ryoshi znalazł swoje człowieczeństwo gdzieś po drodze – Jiraiya wzruszył ramionami. – Ugryzło go w dupę.

- I co w związku z tym? – Kakashi uniósł brwi.

- Zaskakująco dobrze się sprawdza w roli ojca – podrapał się po głowie. – Surowy z niego drań, ale wyprułby flaki każdemu, kto spróbowałby zagrozić jego dzieciakom.

- Swoim – mruknął Kakashi. – A co z Naruto?

- Wątpię, żeby widział różnicę – prychnął Jiraiya. – te durne kawały o shinobi z Suny i sierocińcach to najczystsza prawda. Przygarniają wszystko, co się nawinie. Raz mi nawet drzewo genealogiczne pokazał dla przykładu. W życiu czegoś tak pokręconego nie widziałem, nawet harlequiny zbudowane z sag nie mają takich zwrotów akcji i plątaniny.

- Czyli… - powiedział powoli i z namysłem Gai. – Naruto ma się dobrze?

- Cóż – Jiraiya podrapał się po głowie. – Ma rodzinę, masę dzieciaków do wspólnej zabawy, a ludzie generalnie go lubią. Więc powiedziałbym, że ma się nawet lepiej, niż mógłbym przypuszczać.

Potem dorzucił jeszcze kilka historyjek o tym, co zdarzyło mu się przeskrobać, o jego polowaniach na ANBU w pierwszych miesiącach pobytu w nowym domu, o postępach w treningu. I paru innych rzeczach, za które Ryoshi najprawdopodobniej urwałby mu głowę przy samym tyłku.

W końcu musiał go jakoś uczłowieczyć w oczach tej dwójki, żeby przypadkiem nie wpadli na jakiś głupi pomysł i nie polecieli odbijać dzieciaka rzekomo porwanego. Sytuacja polityczna po takim incydencie byłaby naprawdę koszmarna, a szczątki Joninów byłoby trzeba zbierać chyba z całego obszaru Kraju Wiatru.

Kazekage naprawdę nie znosił, kiedy ktoś nieproszony paradował mu po podwórku, a i Gaara demonstrował swoje uwagi w sposób niezwykle… obrazowy.


	11. 10

A/N1: W komentarzu Seshi zapytała, jak silnego mam zamiar zrobić Naruto. Prawda jest taka, że nie da się tego tak łatwo określić - siła fizyczna w świecie, który kreuję na podstawie mangi Kishimoto to tylko część arsenału, jakim dysponują shinobi. Fizyczna część tego biznesu nigdy nie wystarczy, żeby mieć pewność wygranej. Nie planuję iść też w przesadną epikę, jeżeli o umiejętności bohaterów idzie. Jasne, ze względu na inne wychowanie bohaterowie będą zachowywać się inaczej i umieć inne rzeczy, ale nigdy nie napiszę o dwunastolatku rozwalającym armie.

A/N2: Jak widać, tekst rośnie do potężnych rozmiarów w krótkim czasie - prawda jest taka, że drugie tyle wisi mi na dysku i czeka na redakcję, a trzecie tyle jest w notatkach i/lub napisane częściowo. Tempo jednak wróci do żółwiego. Od jakiegoś czasu od pisania "44" odpoczywałam i teraz będę w stanie ogarnąć całość pod kątem błędów i takich tam (bo już nie pamiętam, co napisałam X3). Jeżeli ktoś coś złapie - prosiłabym o komentarz lub PM, ułatwi mi pracę.

44 #10

Temari stanęła przed lustrem ze stanowczą miną na twarzy i przyjrzała się sobie krytycznie.

Była wysoka, miała ładną, jasną cerę, która robiła wrażenie w takim miejscu, jak to. Czas poświecony na wcieranie w skórę pielęgnacyjnych olejków i kremów zdecydowanie się opłacił.

Poza tym powoli zaczynała nabierać interesujących kształtów tu i ówdzie. Każdego dnia tak dla pewności sprawdzała postępy, uważając na to, żeby nie przyłapał jej młodszy brat.

Nabijałby się straszliwie, bo jego usposobienie można było określić tylko i wyłącznie jako złośliwe.

Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że znajdowała się z nim w jednym zespole.

Westchnęła ciężko. Niedawno oficjalnie zostali uznani za prawdziwych ninja, dostali opaski, po których można było określić, czy ktoś już jest Geninem, czy jeszcze nie.

I teraz dziewczyna miała straszliwy dylemat, gdzie nosić swoją.

Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc hitai-ate służyło do noszenia na czole, ale to wydawało się zbyt oczywiste i zdecydowanie za mało oryginalne.

Wszyscy potężni ninja mieli charakterystyczny styl nie tylko walki, ale i ubioru. Mogło to brzmieć trochę głupio, bo shinobi teoretycznie mieli walczyć niezauważeni, ale w praktyce taki podpis sprawiał, że wszyscy wiedzieli, z kim nie zadzierać.

Mimo wszystko, przymierzyła opaskę najpierw na czole, po czym skrzywiła się. W połączeniu z ciągle dziecięco zaokrągloną twarzą i tymi nieznośnymi włosami, które sterczały w każdym możliwym kierunku, wyglądało to naprawdę źle.

Zastanowiła się rzez chwilę, czy nie zawiesić jej na szyi, ale po krótkiej przebieżce nosząc hitai-ate w ten sposób okazało się to szalenie niewygodne. Blaszka podskakiwała przy każdym ruchu i rytmicznie uderzała w jej obojczyki.

Westchnęła niezadowolona i po prostu przewiązała ją w pasie, uznając, że pokombinuje kiedy indziej.

jako pasek przynajmniej nie zawadzała i podkreślała jej talię.

- Chwilowo może być – uznała. Po czym, dla pewności obróciła się jeszcze kilka razy, tak dla pewności. Uznała, że wygląda wystarczająco godnie, chociaż musi jeszcze popracować nad pewnym siebie wyrazem twarzy. Z drugiej strony, nie każdego dnia człowiek budził się z przekonaniem, że to właśnie dzisiaj zażąda od ojca odpowiedniego zadania. A przynajmniej nie ten człowiek, którego ojcem był Kazekage.

Przygryzła wargę. Naprawdę chciała zrobić coś szczególnego, bohaterskiego i wystarczająco godnego, żeby wyrobić sobie dobre imię i nie przynieść wstydu rodzinie i plemieniu. Potrafiła sporo, a jej techniki opierające się na żywiole powietrza stale rosły w siłę.

Zasługiwała na szansę i na to, żeby w końcu przestać ją traktować jak dziecko!

Przywołując na twarz bojową minę poprawiła dumnie sterczące kitki i ruszyła na spotkanie przeznaczenia.

- Co jest, księżniczko? - zapytał ojciec, nie odrywając wzroku od wypełnianych dokumentów.

Dziewczyna fuknęła gniewnie.

Nie znosiła tego przezwiska, a im bardziej to okazywała, tym częściej ją w ten sposób nazywał. W żyłach wszystkich członków jej rodziny płynęła czysta, skondensowana złośliwość.

- Wiesz, skoro jestem już oficjalnie shinobi... - zaczęła powoli.

- Nie, nie wyślę twojego zespołu na jakąś misję wysokiej rangi - powiedział automatycznie.

- Hej! - zaprotestowała. - Jak inaczej mam się nauczyć działań na polu walki?

- Z obserwacji - odparował.

- Tak się nie da! - jęknęła. - Serio, co ja będę w stanie zrobić bez jakiejkolwiek praktyki? Ładnie wyglądać?!

- Księżniczko - powiedział zniecierpliwiony, w końcu unosząc wzrok znad papierzysk. - Nie wysyłam na misje ludzi, jeżeli nie mam pewności, że sobie na nich poradzą. Mam zbyt nielicznych shinobi, żeby podejmować takie ryzyko.

- Kiedyś będziesz musiał - burknęła. - A wtedy będziesz dysponował bandą nieprzeszkolonych w warunkach bojowych Geninów...

- Fakt, to może być problem - zastanowił się przez moment. - Miło, że zauważyłaś problem.

- Więc dostaniemy jakieś prawdziwe zadanie?

- Nawet bardzo poważne - uśmiechnął się krzywo Kazekage. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Ten wyraz twarzy prawie na pewno oznaczał kłopoty.

- Tak? - zapytała w końcu. - Co mamy zrobić?

- Zorganizujesz walki pomiędzy zespołami Geninów - kontynuował - Łącznie z miejscem, czasem i zasadami, które mi nikogo szczególnie nie uszkodzą.

- Co? - jęknęła, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Ale przecież coś takiego...

- Zdecydowanie poprawi twoje zdolności organizacji grup ludzi i zmusi do planowania na dłuższą metę... - czyli wszystko to, czego potrzebujesz, plus praktyka w walce dla wszystkich.

- Ale ja nie mam pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać!

- Więc zdobądź te informacje, księżniczko. - przewrócił oczyma. - To też należy do umiejętności ninja.

Z nosem na kwintę opuściła pomieszczenie. Po czym otrząsnęła się i zaczęła kombinować.

Jeżeli chodziło o organizację miejsca, zdecydowanie powinna pociągnąć za język Bakiego, Jonina, który nadzorował ich zespół. Z całą pewnością dobrze orientował się w temacie. Jeżeli chodziło o zasady walki i zaplecze medyczne, bo to zawsze w trakcie takich imprez się przydawało, to chyba powinna porozmawiać z wujkiem Yashamaru.

I on i Baki mieli spore doświadczenie, więc z całą pewnością jej pomogą...

I to była przynajmniej jakaś misja. W końcu to jej rolą była organizacja tego wszystkiego, to jej imię zostanie przypisane do sukcesu szkolenia nowych oddziałów shinobi...

Uśmiechnęła się z dumą, a wyraz jej twarzy idealnie odzwierciedlał ten, który kilka chwil temu widziała na twarzy swojego ojca.

Tymczasem Ryoshi westchnął ciężko i roztarł sobie skronie.

Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, w jaki sposób to wszystko się rozegra, a do tej pory nie miał nikogo, kogo cały czas mógł poświęcić na nadzorowanie dzieciaków i organizację tego wszystkiego.

Temari była bystrą dziewczynką, wystarczająco bystrą i ambitną, żeby nie zachłysnąć się tak potężnym kęsem, po jaki sięgała.

Jeżeli pomysł wypali, a dziewczyna odniesie sukces, to Suna po raz kolejny będzie mogła się pochwalić zwiększeniem możliwości bojowych...

Patrząc z pewnego punktu to mogło być nawet niebezpieczne. Niewielu ludzi lubiło sytuacje, kiedy ich sąsiedzi rośli w siłę i potężnieli. Prewencyjnie próbowali się ich pozbyć, a Ryoshi doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego.

Temari westchnęła ciężko, ale udało jej się utrzymać tempo reszty grupy, w której się poruszała.

Ojciec, od chwili w której przypomniała mu o swoim istnienie domagając się jakiegoś porządnego zadania, godnego córki Kage, postanowił chyba zamienić jej życie w piekło.

Nie dość, że zwalił jej na kark zaplanowanie pełnego szkolenia Geninów i uczniów akademii w warunkach bojowych, to jeszcze zaczął wysyłać ją na każdy patrol, jaki miał miejsce stosunkowo niedaleko Suny.

Dlatego była zmęczona, jej włosy znajdowały się w koszmarnym nieładzie i błagały o odrobinę uwagi, a oczy miała podkrążone prawie tak mocno, jak Gaara.

No, może z tym ostatnim porównaniem przesadzała, ale czuła się, jakby nie zmrużyła oka od wieków. Nie miała najmniejszego pojecie, jak jej brat był w stanie znieść brak snu przez całe życie.

- Wszystko w porządku? zainteresował się Jonin dowodzący zespołem, patrząc na nią z pewnym niepokojem. Miał ciemne włosy ścięte tuż przy skórze i pociągłą twarz. I nie potrafiła zapamiętać jego imienia, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo nie próbowała. A teraz było jej zbyt głupio pytać o powtórzenie tego raz jeszcze.

- Jasne - odparła, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

- Jeżeli coś będzie nie tak, to to zgłoś - mruknął, nie wierząc jej za bardzo. Nieszczególnie mu się dziwiła. Była najmłodszym i najniższym stopniem członkiem trzyosobowego oddziału, w dodatku na pierwszej poważnej misji. A przynajmniej poważnej dla świeżo upieczonego Genina. Nie miał więc większego pojęcia o jej możliwościach i zachowaniu w stresujących sytuacjach. A to zawsze było bardzo niebezpieczne.

- O ile wiem, to ojciec wysyła na misje tylko tych, którzy są w stanie je ukończyć - powiedziała pospiesznie. - Więc nie masz się czym przejmować, nie zawiodę.

- O ile po drodze nie padniesz na twarz - przewrócił oczyma. - Udawanie twardszego niż się jest w niczym nie pomoże.

- Nie udaję - burknęła, marszcząc nos. - Jestem shinobi i chcę udowodnić, że jestem na tyle dobra, żeby wystartować w tym nieszczęsnym egzaminie na Chunina, do którego nie chce nas dopuścić.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda polityka klanowa - wzruszył ramionami. - Każde z dwunastu ramion ma prawo do wyboru jednej grupy kandydatów. Nigdy nawet nie trafiło się, żeby zrobili to wszyscy.

- to mógłby w końcu wybrać nas - burknęła. - Jest Kazekage, nie powinien być nadopiekuńczy.

- Nadopiekuńczy? - uniósł lekko brew.

- Wiesz, to pewnie żadna tajemnica, bo zauważyłby każdy, kto ma oczy... kilka lat temu, niedługo po tym jak przygarnął naszego najmłodszego brata ojciec zaczął zachowywać się inaczej. Do tej pory był surowy i nawet nie zwracał na nas uwagi, chyba że chodziło o wypomnienie jakichś potknięć, czy wyjaśnienie, czego od nas wymaga... a potem, z dnia na dzień, zrobił się cholernie towarzyski. To było całkiem miłe, chociaż przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że jest oschły i głupio się czułam, kiedy zupełnie nagle zebrało mu się na przytulanie każdego z naszej czwórki, które mógł dorwać.

- Dosyć urocza historyjka - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - mogę spytać, kto najczęściej padał ofiarą tych zapędów rodzicielskich?

- Najmłodsza dwójka - odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Gaara nigdy szczególnie nie lubił biegać, więc nie uciekał za daleko, a Naruto to jedna wielka przylepa nawet teraz.

- nawet nie przypominaj - przewrócił oczyma. - Nie mam pojęcia, skąd on go wyciągnął, ale smarkacz potrafił zwęszyć obecność ANBU z odległości, której nie powstydziłaby się elita wioski.

- Mam wrażenie, że najbardziej ze wszystkich obrywało się Bakiemu.

- Ta - mruknął. - Podziwiam jego cierpliwość. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, ile razy łaził po mieście obwieszony twoim rodzeństwem.

Temari zachichotała.

Naruto i Gaara, nawet Kankuro, w wieku szczenięcym byli przeuroczymi, wielkookimi berbeciami, które potrafiły naciągnąć ludzi praktycznie na cokolwiek.

Naturalnie, początkowo bała się Gaary, jak każdy inny dzieciak w Sunie, ale skoro ojciec stwierdził, że zakaz zbliżania się do nosiciela demona przestał ją obowiązywać...

Po prostu poczuła się zobowiązana, żeby wypełnić swoją rolę. Była jedyną kobietą w rodzinie, więc powinna chłopcom robić i za starszą siostrę i za matkę.

W życiu są takie chwile, kiedy należy podjąć decyzję. Nie wiadomo na samym początku, która jest dobra, a która zła, a nie można przez cały czas czekać, aż sytuacja nie rozwiąże się sama.

Niektóre rzeczy mogły się wydać ryzykowne, jak chociażby wędrówka nieczęsto uczęszczanym traktem bez wynajęcia shinobi. Z drugiej jednak strony, wynajęcie ninja na dłuższy czas stanowiło naprawdę kosztowną sprawę, więc zyski ze sprzedaży transportowanych dóbr kurczyły się w przerażającym tempie.

Dlatego też wielu, naprawdę wielu kupców decydowało się podjąć ryzyko i skorzystać z pomocy zwykłych zawadiaków i najemników.

Zdarzali się też tacy, którzy decydowali się na transportowanie wozów z towarem w samotności. Szczególnie ci, którzy dostarczali swoje dobra do Wiosek Shinobi. W końcu kto ośmieliłby się wyciągnąć rękę po to, co należało do najemnych zabójców?

Jedynie szaleńcy.

Tacy też się zdarzali.

Dlatego też, kiedy jeden z drobniejszych handlarzy wędrował wraz z rodziną po traktach Kraju Wiatru, podążały za nim cienie.

- Jesteś pewien, że to był dobry pomysł? - zapytała ciemnowłosa kobieta, oglądając się nerwowo raz za razem, usiłując dojrzeć to, co mogło znajdować się za krytym wozem, którym powoził siedzący obok niej mężczyzna.

- Daj spokój - mruknął zniecierpliwiony i przesunął dłonią po trzydniowym zaroście, jaki pokrywał jego twarz. Również był zdenerwowany, ale za wszelką cenę nie chciał dać po sobie tego poznać. Ten transport naprawdę był ich ostatnią szansą. Nie mieli pieniędzy na wynajem jakiejkolwiek ochrony, liczył więc na to, że nikt nie będzie się czaił wśród rozpalonych słońcem, zakurzonych skał, które rzucały odrobinę cienia na trakt, którym zdążali.

- Nie dam - upierała się kobieta. - Ryzykujemy i to zbyt wiele!

- Myślisz, że nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy? - warknął. - Co innego miałem zrobić?

- Nie wiem - pokręciła głową i gwałtownym ruchem otarła ręką oczy, bo zaczynały gromadzić się w nich łzy. - Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia! Ale nie to, mam złe przeczucia...!

- To zachowaj je dla siebie - warknął. - Staram się utrzymać nas przy życiu!

- Powinniśmy byli zostawić chociaż Matsuri - wymamrotała. - Jeżeli coś się stanie, to także i ona...

- Niby gdzie mieliśmy ją zostawić? - prychnął mężczyzna. - I z kim? To ośmioletnie dziecko, sama nie da sobie rady.

Nie odpowiedziała, bo miał rację.

W mieście, z którego pochodzili nie mieli żadnych krewnych, a nikt z przyjaciół nie zgodziłby się przygarnąć kolejnych ust do wykarmienia. Susza, która wystąpiła w tym roku sprawiła, że wiele osób znajdowało się w równie desperackiej sytuacji, jak oni. A omgli przecież nie wrócić... dlatego też nawet nie próbowali prosić o tak wielką przysługę. Nie zdołaliby się odwdzięczyć w podobny sposób.

- To i tak najbezpieczniejsza droga - mężczyzna zaczął mówić, najwyraźniej chcąc uspokoić samego siebie bardziej niż żonę. - Nikt zdrowy na umyśle nie czaiłby się w takim miejscu. Nie z dala od źródeł wody i w pełnym słońcu. A źródła i oazy znajdowały się pod kontrolą plemion, które strzegły ich znacznie pilniej niż jakichkolwiek kosztowności.

- Być może- wymamrotała, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w kurz drogi.

Nie czuła się przekonana. Coś w głębi jej serca podpowiadało, że znajdowali się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

A kiedy słońce schyliło się ku zachodowi, a powietrze zamiast żaru zaczął wypełniać upiorny chłód, jej przeczucia sprawdziły się.

- Coś się dzieje - stwierdził Jonin, sztywniejąc nagle, a jego oczy zwęziły się, jakby czegoś wypatrywał.

- Co takiego? - Temari podniosła się błyskawicznie.

- Nie mam pojęcia - pokręcił powoli głową. - Ale powietrze pachnie spalenizną i krwią.

- Powinniśmy to sprawdzić... - wymamrotała dziewczyna, czując dreszcz, jaki przeszedł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. nie była pewna, cy to z podniecenia nadciągającą walką, czy ze strachu przed nią.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z góry. Naburmuszyła się. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby traktował córkę Kage jak dziecko, które nie potrafi sobie samo poradzić.

- Jeżeli sytuacja będzie nieciekawa, zalecałbym wstrzymanie się od brawury - stwierdził w końcu.

Skinęła głową.

Moment później byli w drodze.

Przemieszczanie się przy wzmacnianiu każdego skoku pewna ilością chakry, poprzez używanie najprostszego z możliwych jutsu sprawiało, że shinobi preferowali przemieszczanie się pieszo zamiast wykorzystywać zwierzęta. Ich prędkość przeważnie była niewiele mniejsza, a jeżeli ktoś postanowił się wysilić, bądź też specjalizował się w taijutsu kładącym nacisk na prędkość, to osiągał szybkość, jakiej mogły mu pozazdrościć i rumaki wyścigowe.

Oni co prawda nie pędzili w oszałamiającym tempie, ale nadal poruszali się dosyć szybko.

Wkrótce też mogli zobaczyć odcinające się wyraźnie na tle mroczniejącego nieba. Powietrze wypełniał swąd ciemnego dymu, unoszącego się nisko na ziemi, kotłując się niczym chmury burzowe nad skalistym podłożem.

- Nie podoba mi się to - wymamrotała pod nosem Temari.

Moment później powietrze wypełnił głośny, przeraźliwy krzyk.

- Och, nie tylko tobie - skomentował półgębkiem jeden z Joninów. Cała grupa wymieniła spojrzenia, po czym rozdzieliła się.

Temari zmarszczyła brwi, okrążając od zachodniej strony potencjalnych przeciwników.

Jednocześnie przypominała sobie podstawy działań terenowych tego typu, żeby nie ulec podnieceniu i nie wpaść prosto w pułapkę.

Po pierwsze, zidentyfikować zagrożenie. I ocenić, czy opłacało się podejmować ryzyko, czy też należało poczekać na wsparcie. Następnie należało ocenić teren, znaleźć potencjalne kryjówki, miejsca przydatne do zastawienia pułapek i miejsca, w których najprawdopodobniej zostały zastawione.

Nikt, kto ma choć odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku nie szarżuje, nie znając najpierw dokładnie swojego położenia i tego, co może na niego czekać na miejscu.

Nawet jej bracia zdołali opanować tę lekcję.

Ukrycie się przed bandą rzezimieszków, którzy postanowili dorobić sobie rabując przejezdnych. Byli tak głośni, że nawet nie musiała się szczególnie starać podczas skradania się wśród skał. Byli też na tyle głupi, że pozwolili się sobie całkowicie pochłonąć wyrzucaniu ładunku z wozu. wszystko, co im się nie podobało, zrzucali byle jak na ziemię, w byle jak usypaną stertę, którąś ktoś podpalił. Ogień sięgał zaskakująco wysoko i to ściana płomieni była tym, co przyciągnęło tutaj oddział shinobi.

Zmrużyła oczy.

W świetle rzucanym przez ognisko byli doskonale widoczni, podczas gdy ktokolwiek, kto chciałby ich otoczyć stawał się praktycznie nie do zauważenia. Za to powstawała masa nieregularnych, ruszających się gwałtownie cieni. Sprawiały, że ciężko było ocenić, co się tam właściwie dzieje. Oprócz rabunku, ale to było najbardziej oczywiste.

Zmieniła nieco pozycję, usiłując dostrzec kogoś poza bandytami.

Skądś musiał w końcu pochodzić wrzask, ktoś musiał transportować to wszystko, zanim miał pecha.

W okolicy wozu na ziemi leżał ciemny kształt, wielkości człowieka. Z daleka nie mogła wiele dostrzec. Tylko to, że leżąca osoba musiała mieć długie włosy i długą aż do kostek spódnicę. Materiał sprawiał, że leżąc wyglądała niczym nakryta jakimś kocem, po prostu w trakcie drzemki.

Czyli jedną osobę zlokalizowała i jej raczej nie mogła pomóc.

Skierowała wzrok dalej, za wóz, gdzie tuż przy skale znajdowało się dwóch, czy trzech, którzy oddzielili się od grupy.

Jeden właśnie strząsał z broni coś bezwładnego , dużego...

Temari skrzywiła się.

Kolejny z nieszczęśników znaleziony i martwy.

Była tylko dwójka, czy ktoś jeszcze...?

Wóz nie wyglądał na specjalnie duży, w transport więc raczej nie inwestowała zbyt duża grupa osób.

Miała rację, w momencie, w którym ciało upadło na ziemię, przez śmiechy i pokrzykiwania bandy, przez trzask płomieni przebił się wysoki, pełen przerażenia krzyk.

Temari zaklęła pod nosem i rzuciła się do przodu, pod wpływem czystego instynktu, nie przejmując się więcej strategią.

Kilku ją zauważyło, w tym ten, który strząsnął zwłoki ze swojego miecza. Uniósł broń do następnego ciosu, mierząc w drobniejszą ciemną plamę znajdującą się przy skale.

Temari zgrzytnęła zębami. Nie zdąży dobiec na czas.

Pozostało wiec tylko jedno.

Wzięła solidny zamach i rzuciła swoim potężnym wachlarzem. Broń rozpięła się w powietrzu na pełną szerokość i zakręciła się z wizgiem, który sprawił, że kilka zdumionych spojrzeń poderwało się w górę.

Z Kukiem uderzył w ziemię, wbijając się głęboko w skałę tuż przed skuloną sylwetką, a moment później rozległ się głośny, metaliczny zgrzyt, kiedy miecz zbira napotkał na niespodziewaną przeszkodę.

- Ha! - uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Ty mała...! - ktoś krzyknął.

Praktycznie w tej samej chwili rozpętał się chaos. Bandyci rzucili się w jej kierunku. Ze skalistych szczytów spadł deszcz lśniących metalicznie igieł.

Temari nie czekała, ani nie zatrzymała się, żeby obserwować reakcję.

Pognała do przodu, w stronę swojego wachlarza, zanim którykolwiek z zaskoczonych mężczyzn nie będzie miał głupiego pomysłu i nie ponowi próby zabicia... kogokolwiek uratowała.

Kilka chwil później było już po wszystkim.

Na skalistym podłożu leżały już tylko trupy, przewrócony wóz leżał rozgrzebany, podpalone dobra żarzyły się jedynie, dogorywając, a niebo było ciemne tak bardzo, że trudność sprawiało dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek.

- Już w porządku - powiedziała Temari, starając się brzmieć na pewną siebie. Ale to, co działo się dookoła na niej również wywarło wrażenie. Życie shinobi powinno być heroiczne, pełne przygód, gdzie dzielny shinobi przybywa na ratunek udręczonym...

Tymczasem było zwyczajnie brudne.

Uratowana osoba nie odezwała się, więc dziewczyna, czując zaniepokojenie, odwróciła się.

Przy skale, skulona jak tylko się dało, siedziała mała dziewczynka, przerażona i zaryczana, z oczami wielkimi jak spodki.

- Hej, nic ci nie jest? - zapytała Temari, ale moment później dotarło do niej, jak głupio musiało brzmieć to pytanie akurat w tej sytuacji. Dzieciak prawie został zabity, był świadkiem zamordowania najpierw dwóch najprawdopodobniej bliskich osób, a następnie posłania do piachy całej bandy innych ludzi. Każdy normalny czułby się z tym nieszczególnie...

- Tobie nic nie mówi zwrot " czekać na rozkaz dowódcy"? - burknął Jonin. Zupełnie nagle znalazł się tuż obok, a Temari jedynie siłą woli powstrzymała dreszcz. Nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś ją zaskakiwał. Zostanie zaskoczonym oznaczało ból i siniaki. A w prawdziwym świecie, do którego tak się wyrywała jak cała reszta jej rodzeństwa, najczęściej oznaczało to śmierć.

- Śpieszyło mi się - odburknęła. - Przynajmniej mogłam kogoś uratować.

- Tłumaczyć się będziesz ojcu - prychnął mężczyzna.

Temari wzdrygnęła się. Łańcuch dowodzenia był czymś, na co jej ojciec raczej lubił zwracać uwagę. Cenił sobie karność i odpowiedzialność... i wierzył, że ona taka właśnie była, więc powierzył jej to zadanie i misję w samej sunie. Nie chciała zawieść tego zaufania.

- A skoro już tak ładnie bawiłaś się w bohatera, to możesz się zająć ocalałą - kontynuował Jonin.

Ponuro pokiwała głową.

Matsuri usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała przez małe, okrągłe okno, na żółte, pokryte złocistym kurzem ulice, nad którymi płonęło słońce na błękitem niebie i westchnęła cicho.

Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, w jaki sposób w ogóle trafiła do Suny, mimo że minęły ponad dwa lata od tragicznego błędu jej ojca.

Pamiętała jedynie to, czego naprawdę nie chciała sobie przypominać. Koszmarne wspomnienia wracały do niej w środku nocy, raz za razem przywołując obraz rzezi.

Nie miała też pojęcia, w jaki sposób, ale jakoś została członkiem rodziny Kazekage. Może za sprawą wstawiennictwa Temari, a może tak po prostu. Nadal zdumiewało ją lekkie podejście tych ludzi do spraw takich, jak zajmowanie się dziećmi. Słyszała rozmowy swoich rodziców, wiedziała, że nie byli w stanie nikogo zobowiązać do opieki nad nią, bo nikt nie chciał opiekować się cudzymi dzieciakami, tymczasem w tym miejscu... świat był jakby postawiony na głowie.

Pewnie by im się spodobało, pomyślała.

Życie w nowej, zadziwiająco dużej rodzinie nie było takie złe. Temari, najstarsza spośród rodzeństwa była naprawdę miłą starszą siostrą, opiekuńczą, chociaż miała strasznie dużo obowiązków i nieczęsto starczało jej sił na cokolwiek po powrocie do domu późnym wieczorem, jeśli nie nocą. Kankuro, drugi w kolejności jeżeli chodziło o wiek był przede wszystkim złośliwy i wykorzystywał swoją manipulację kukłami do złośliwych dowcipów. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, ile razy potykała się o kamień, który przeciągnęła nić z chakry, czy ile razy podwijała jej się sukienka, mimo że w powietrzu nie było najmniejszego wiaterku.

Byli jeszcze Naruto i Gaara, z którymi trzymała się najczęściej, głównie dlatego, że byli w podobnym wieku.

Poza tym, czuła się z nimi bezpiecznie, a jednocześnie nie miała wrażenia, że każdy jej krok jest oceniany.

Temari i Kankuro może nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, ale oni mieli to spojrzenie. Oceniające, zapamiętujące każdy drobny detal. Tak samo jak ich ojciec.

Matsuri nie oszukiwała się, wiedziała, że dla tego człowieka przede wszystkim liczyła się przydatność, umiejętności. Dlatego starała się spełnić oczekiwania i nauczyć się władać bronią, mimo że jej nienawidziła. Widziała, co z człowiekiem może zrobić ostrze miecza, widziała, jak przedmioty wbijają się w ciało, rozrywają je...

Wzdrygnęła się, odpędzając zbyt plastyczne wspomnienia.

kiedy, z wielkim trudem, przyznała się do swojego strachu, powiedział tylko, że to nie broń jest zła. Broń sama w sobie była jedynie przedmiotem, pozbawionym moralności i woli. To, czy wykorzysta się ją w dobrej, czy w złej sprawie zależało tylko od człowieka.

Naturalnie miał rację, ale nadal ciężko było jej przezwyciężyć wstręt. Jednak żyjąc w wiosce shinobi należało stać się shinobi. Przynajmniej po części, przynajmniej dla własnego dobra.

Szybko nadrobiła zaległości takie jak kontrolowanie chakry, czy manipulacja nią, to okazało się nawet proste (a Naruto łypał na nią zazdrośnie).

W pewnym momencie odkryła też pieczęci. Nie te, których używało się, kiedy stosowało się ninjutsu, ale te wymagające papieru i tuszu. Czasami innego podłoża i tuszu, a czasami krwi.

Pieczęci były skomplikowane, ale oferowały niesamowite możliwości. I zupełnie odrębną, czystą metodę walki. Nie musiała nikomu robić krzywdy, jeżeli zamknęłaby go w pieczęci. Nikt nie zdołałby zrobić jej krzywdy, gdyby położyła ręce na jakichś szczególnych pieczęciach ochronnych...

A Kazekage wydawał się zadowolony z jej zainteresowań. Przynajmniej to mogła wywnioskować, kiedy raz na jakiś czas, kiedy sie budziła, znajdowała na nocnym stoliku zwój z nową techniką lub podstawami teorii.

To było nawet miłe.

Chłopcy często opowiadali jej o swojej strasznej przygodzie na pustyni i o Żabim Pustelniku, który również był wtedy na miejscu. O jego osobę wypytywała kiedy tylko mogła. Słyszała opowieści o tym, że był mistrzem pieczęci, a pod wrażeniem jego zdolności był nawet Kazekage.

Ich historie znacznie różniły się z tym, co sobie wyobrażała. Powinien być mądrym, światłym mężczyzną, nieco przyciśniętym już wiekiem, tymczasem oni prezentowali jej obraz zaczepnego wagabundy, który wykorzystywał każdą sposobność na wymianę wyzwisk z ich ojcem. Nie brzmiało jak opis osoby szczególnie utalentowanej.

Pozory jednak lubiły mylić, szczególnie w świecie shinobi, który chyba w całości opierał się na podstępach i rzucaniu sobie nawzajem kłód pod nogi. Każdy udawał kogoś, kim tak naprawdę nie był, każdy nosił maskę niczym członkowie ANBU, nawet jeżeli na pierwszy rzut oka nie można jej było dostrzec.

Wedle tego, co mówił Gaara, Żabi Pustelnik co jakiś czas wracał do Suny i spędzał tutaj trochę czasu, po czym ruszał w dalszą wędrówkę.

Zdecydowała, że wyrobi sobie na jego temat opinię sama, jeżeli kiedyś będzie miała okazję go spotkać. Albo chociaż poobserwować z daleka.

Nie spodziewała się jednak, że spotka go akurat dzisiaj. I że usłyszy, że razem z Naruto będą się od niego uczyć. W drodze.

- Wygląda na to, że tata postanowił pobawić się w wakacje - skomentował chłopak.

- Mógł chociaż zapytać, co o tym sądzimy... - mruknęła Matsuri, czując się nieco niepewnie. Albo jak pakunek przekazywany z rąk do rąk.

- Wydaje mi się, że raczej wakacje od nas sobie urządza – uśmiechnął się krzywo Naruto. - Nie to, żebym mu się specjalnie dziwił. A Jiraiya jest świetny, zobaczysz!

- Mam nadzieję - westchnęła. - Nie chcę zrobić złego wrażenia ani nic, ale... nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, czego się po nim spodziewać.

- Nie stresuj się tak, będzie w porządku! Poza tym, skoro lubisz pieczęci i takie tam inne, a on jest specjalistą... możesz się sporo nauczyć, nie?

- Niby tak - mruknęła, ciągle nieprzekonana.

Prawdę mówiąc zwyczajnie się bała, niepewna tego, czy uda jej się spełnić oczekiwania Pustelnika. Może mędrzec uzna, że w ogóle nie jest godna, żeby się od niego uczyć? I co wtedy powie Kazekage?

Okazał jej łaskę i przygarnął, kiedy została osierocona. Ale co jeżeli okaże się nieprzydatna, jeżeli uzna, że jednak nie będzie wystarczająco dobra?

- No chodź już! - nalegał Naruto, radosny i promienny jak zawsze.

Westchnęła ciężko i, na drżących nogach, poszła za nim, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok.

- Przybyłeś ponownie - stwierdził Kazekage.

- Ano, wróciło mi się - uśmiechnął się krzywo Jiraiya. - A co, stęskniłeś się?

- Kiedy ja zacznę za tobą tęsknić, to z całą pewnością nadejdzie koniec świata - prychnął Ryoshi.

- Niewdzięcznik - burknął żabi Pustelnik. - Nalej mi lepiej tego paskudztwa.

- Za ten ton, to powinieneś wylecieć za drzwi - skrzywił się Ryoshi.

życzenie jednak spełnił, bo Jiraiya nie należał do osób, z którymi był w stanie rozmawiać na trzeźwo. Przynajmniej nie przez dłuższy czas. Poza tym potrzebował od niego pewnej drobnej przysługi, a im bardziej pijany będzie Pustelnik, tym bardziej ugodowy się zrobi.

- Czy odkryłeś już, co knuje Orochimaru?

- Nie mam pojęcia - Jiraiya pokręcił głową. - Zaszył się gdzieś i udaje, że nie istnieje.

- To niepokojące - stwierdził Ryoshi marszcząc lekko brwi. Wszystko, co znikało z zasięgu wzroku miało nieprzyjemny zwyczaj powracania.

- Mnie to mówisz? - żachnął się Pustelnik. - Znam drania za dobrze, chowanie głowy w piasek to zly znak. On coś knuje i to coś dużego.

- A my nie mamy pojęcia co - stwierdził Kazekage, krzywiąc się wyraźnie i odstawiając swój kubek. - Pozostaje przygotować się na najgorsze.

- Jakbyśmy jeszcze wiedzieli, czym ma być to "najgorsze" - Jiraiya przewrócił oczyma. - A jak się mają dzieciaki?

- Robią postępy i juz nie szarżują bezmyślnie - stwierdził Ryoshi.

- To wyraźny postęp - prychnął Pustelnik.

- Na tyle duże, że mógłbyś zainteresować się trenowaniem Naruto, dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

- Nie jest na to za młody?

- Nie wydaje ci się, że nie powinniśmy tracić czasu?

- A co z Gaarą?

- Nim mogę zająć się ja. Może i nie potrafię manipulować piaskiem, ale wystarczająco często widziałem poprzedniego Kazekage w walce, żeby pamiętać jego techniki.

- Metaliczny pył to nie do końca to samo, co piasek - stwierdził krytycznie Jiraiya.

- Ale wystarczająco blisko, żebyśmy mogli spróbować na podstawie jego ruchów opracować coś własnego - Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma. - Poza tym dzieciaki muszą nauczyć się pracować nie tylko w duecie.

- Też prawda - Pustelnik podrapał się po brodzie. - Chociaż wędrówka z dziesięciolatkiem może wpłynąć... nieszczególnie na mój wywiad.

- Kobiety w łaźniach odetchnął z ulgą - Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma. - Poza tym... nie jednym dziesięciolatkiem.

- Zaraz - Jiraiya uniósł brew. - Mówiłeś, że z Gaarą sobie poradzisz... chyba boję się pytać.

- Nazywa się Matsuri i ma rękę do pieczęci.

- Chcesz mi podrzucić pod opiekę dziewczynkę? Tobie doszczętnie odbiło? - Pustelnik wybałuszył oczy. - Nie wspominając o tym, że powinieneś znaleźć sobie inne hobby, przygarnianie każdego dzieciaka, jaki się nawinie, to nie do końca wspaniały pomysł!

- Jiraiya, kiedy ja mówię, że ktoś jest w czymś dobrym... - zaczął z westchnieniem Ryoshi.

- Tak, to musi być doskonały w swoim fachu, bo takiej zrzędy jak ty, to ja nigdy nie widziałem - mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - co nie zmienia faktu, że uważam to za głupi pomysł.

- Niby dlaczego? - Kazekage przechylił głowę. - Szybko przywiązała się do tej dwójki, a w połączeniu z mykiem do pieczęci...

- Chcesz, żeby ich pilnowała, kiedy mnie nie będzie w pobliżu?

- Utworzenie zespołu ze zgranej grupy to rozsądne posunięcie - Ryoshi wzruszył ramionami. - A w przypadku Naruto i Gaary... specjalista od pieczęci byłby dobrym uzupełnieniem drużyny. Przynajmniej byłaby szansa, żeby zapobiec niebezpieczeństwom.

- Szansa - mruknął ponuro Jiraiya.

- Dlatego właśnie chciałbym, żebyś to ty przeszkolił dziewczynę - powiedział poważnym tonem Ryoshi. - Przynajmniej będzie mogła spróbować coś zrobić, keidy zaszłaby potrzeba.

- Ryo, ty przygarnąłeś ją ze względu na umiejętności, czy też zdarzają ci się porywy dobrego serca? - zakpił mężczyzna.

- Znasz mnie - uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi, w nieco teatralnym geście rozkładając ręce.

Jiraiya westchnął ciężko, po czym sięgnął po kubek i wypił zawartość za jednym zamachem.


	12. 11

**A/N: **Strasznie zły ze mnie autor. Kishimoto jednak pomieszał mi szyki tu i ówdzie - w wyniku tego zamiast porządnej korekty (nie chcecie wiedzieć, jak wyglądają moje wydruki) uprawiam porządny rewrite a dopiero potem korektę.

Jeżeli ktoś czuje palącą ochotę zostania jeleniem i pobawienia się opcją komentarzy wordowskich w rozdziałach 1-10, to psze bardzo, za betę byłabym wdzięczna, nawet taką zjadliwą. Postaram się zgrabniej przeplatać uploady "44" i innych moich tekstów, żeby przerwy nie były aż tak kolosalne.

Za komentarze, naturalnie, jestem wdzięczna i cieszę się, że ludzie zaglądają mimo że tekst pełznie do przodu nadwyraz powoli.

**44 #11**

– Nie mów mi, że znowu zasnąłeś – zamrugał, kiedy zza pleców dobiegł go chłodny głos.

Ryoshi nie poderwał się gwałtownie, to by się źle skończyło. Już mniejsza o to, że zdradziłby się z tym, ze dał się zajść; mógłby i zlecieć z tego cholernego krzesła, a to ustanowiłoby jakiś nowy rekord, jeżeli o żenujące sytuacje szło.

– Myślałem.

– Chrapiąc?

– Odwal się – burknął i podniósł się, mimowolnie krzywiąc. Kark mu zesztywniał, to samo z barkami.

– Co tym razem? – zapytał z westchnieniem Gaara, używając piasku do rozsunięcia dokumentacji, żeby zrobić na stole miejsce na tacę ze śniadaniem i kawą. Ryoshi zlustrował tacę, po czym sięgnął po kawałek sera. Gaara już dawno nauczył się, że nie ma sensu próbować mu wcisnąć suszonych owoców i innych słodkich rzeczy z miodem włącznie, bo Kazekage nie znosił niczego słodkiego. Poza serem miał jeszcze do wyboru oliwki, pieczywo i równo posiekane warzywa. Na praktycznie identyczne kawałki, czyli Yashamaru czegoś od niego chce. Względnie Gaara czegoś od niego chce; jako jedyny ze swojego zespołu nie stanowił totalnej apokalipsy w zestawieniu z patelnią. Chociaż siekać każdy mógł.

– Więc o co chodzi? – Gaara podszedł i za pierwszym podejściem trafił, sięgając po feralny dokument. Prześledził go wzrokiem, po czym zerknął na ojca. – Co masz zamiar zrobić?

– Na tym polega problem – burknął, kończąc ser. – Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia.

– To idź i z nimi pogadać? – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– To po drugiej stronie mapy, gnojku.

– Nie widzę przeszkód – odparł, ignorując wyzwisko.

– Jestem Kage, jeżeli tego nie zauważyłeś – Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma, po czym wytarł palce. – Nie mogę sobie urządzić wycieczki, tylko dlatego, że mam taki kaprys.

– Powód jest całkiem niezły – mruknął Gaara. – Wybadasz sytuację, bycie na miejscu jest zawsze lepsze od polegania na obserwatorach, sam mi to powtarzałeś.

– A co, jeżeli okaże się, że przyjęcie ich będzie zbyt wielkim ryzykiem? – prychnął Ryoshi.

– To ich wszystkich zabijesz – oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem Gaara, jakby komentował pogodę.

– Twój dualizm moralny mnie powala – westchnął mężczyzna.

– Sam powtarzasz, że to trudny świat i wymaga trudnych decyzji. – Chłopak uniósł lekko brwi. – Poza tym możesz zrobić to samo, co w sytuacjach, gdy jakiś wywiadowca zostanie odkryty, ale zdoła wrócić.

– Wcielenie do ANBU nie jest doskonałym rozwiązaniem – skrzywił się Kazekage.

– Ale jest jakimś.

– A co proponujesz zrobić z dziećmi i cywilami? – zapytał Ryoshi z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Też wcielić do ANBU? I rozprzestrzenić plotki, jakoby w Sunie aktualnie panowała zaraza karlactwa?

Gaara skrzywił się.

Tego pod uwagę nie wziął. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, oczywistym się wydawało, że większość uchodźców będą stanowili cywile. To ninja stanowili siłę, która miała chronić innych ludzi, więc największą część uchodźców będą stanowili ci, których nie da się ukryć za maską oddziałów specjalnych.

– Widzisz więc problem – mruknął Ryoshi. – Naturalnie możemy liczyć na to, że Mizukage zignoruje tych, którzy nie będą na jego terenie, ale nie jestem człowiekiem, który żyje złudzeniami.

– Z drugiej strony – wymamrotał Gaara. – Kekkei Genkai, szczególnie te związane z wodą... to zbyt kusząca perspektywa, żeby po prostu zignorować sytuację.

– Może być jeszcze jedno rozwiązanie, chociaż będę musiał to jeszcze przemyśleć – westchnął Kazekage. – Ściągnij tutaj Bakiego i Kankuro.

– Czyli jednak masz zamiar się z nimi spotkać – uśmiechnął się lekko Gaara.

– Nie będę sam – oznajmił Ryoshi. – Skoro tak się upierasz przy tym, żeby coś zrobić w tej sprawie, to idziesz ze mną.

Chłopak zamrugał zaskoczony i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. Zamiast tego skinął głową i zniknął, udając się na poszukiwania rodzeństwa.

Kazekage roztarł skronie powolnym ruchem i łypnął na zwój raz jeszcze.

To, dlaczego jego trzeci syn uznał sprawę uchodźców za ważną było jasne. Czuł z nimi powinowactwo, doskonale rozumiejąc, jak to jest, być odrzuconym przez innych, czuć na sobie wrogie spojrzenia, mieć świadomość, że inni ludzie boją się ciebie jak potwora ze starych baśni.

Ryoshi skrzywił się, odpędzając natrętną myśl, która wracała do niego za każdym razem, kiedy analizował uczucia syna. Sam skazał go na taki los, na walkę o to, żeby ludzie widzieli w nim człowieka, a nie to, co w sobie więził.

Obaj musieli żyć z tą decyzją.

Gaara panował nad sobą coraz lepiej. Na tyle, że wyraz absolutnego spokoju prawie nigdy nie znikał z jego twarzy, co sprawiało, że jeszcze trudniej zgadnąć, o czym myślał.

Ryoshi przeczesał dłonią włosy. Nie miał czasu na takie rozmyślania, nie w tej chwili. Powinien przygotować dla Bakiego listę rzeczy, które będą wymagały nadzoru, podczas gdy on wybierze się na wycieczkę krajoznawczą, nadkładać karku za innych i zagrać na nosie szalonemu Mizukage.

xxx

Skomplikowane problemy mają to do siebie, że najczęściej ich rozwiązania są banalnie proste, a odpowiedź jest w stanie pojawić się ze źródła, z którego nie spodziewaliśmy się jej usłyszeć. Tak było i tym razem, kiedy, już podczas wędrówki na południowy–zachód, Gaara ponownie poruszył temat tego, co powinni zrobić z uratowanymi uchodźcami.

Ich trójka ruszyła przodem, kilka godzin za nimi poruszał się nieco większy oddział.

– Jak rany, po prostu wyślijmy ich paść kozy – jęknął Kankuro, przeciągając się z niesamowicie znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Dyskusja była długa, zażarta i absolutnie nudna. Nie znosił polityki, tymczasem zarówno jego ojciec jak i młodszy brat paplali właśnie o niej od kilku godzin.

Gaara zamrugał, patrząc na niego pytająco.

– Wy mieliście szczęście i uniknęliście tego podłego losu, ale całą resztę Geninów spotkała ta misja – kontynuował chłopak zrzędliwym głosem, łypiąc wrogo na ojca, który uśmiechał się złośliwie.

– To misja, którą dostaje praktycznie każdy zespół Geninów – odezwał się Ryoshi, zaczynając tłumaczyć. – Teoretycznie ma wpłynąć na życie zespołu i poprawić umiejętności kooperacji. Ładnie brzmi, ale chodzi tylko o łażenie za stadami należącymi do Suny, razem z zaprzyjaźnionymi grupami koczowniczymi, jeżeli uda się nawiązać kontakt.

– Stadami Suny? – zamrugał Kankuro, patrząc na niego zdumiony. – To nawet były nasze kozy?

– Ser nie rośnie na drzewach, durniu – prychnął Kazekage. – i to nie były kozy, tylko...

– Co za różnica – wzruszył ramionami. – Śmierdziało, hałasowało i wszędzie zostawiało sami wiecie co. Się nie dziwię, że Suna nie chwali się nigdzie misjami rangi D, to wstyd jak cholera!

– W innych wioskach mają za to drugi egzamin na stopień Genina – wymamrotał w zamyśleniu Gaara. – Nie ma wystarczającej liczby Joninów, żeby można było jednocześnie przeszkolić wszystkich kandydatów, więc trzeba sobie jakoś radzić.

– U nas jakoś nie ma tego problemu – burknął Kankuro. – My tylko mamy kozy...

– No właśnie – skinął głową Ryoshi. – Każda grupa Geninów prędzej czy później wyrusza na kilka miesięcy w trasę. Nie potrzebują opieki wyższych rangą ninja, bo tę rolę przejmują koczownicy, a ci, którzy zostają w wiosce odbywają trening i startują w egzaminach na Chunina. Jeżeli zawalą, maszerują ze stadami drugi raz...

– Tsa, prawie wszyscy – mruknął Kankuro i łypnął na młodszego brata nieprzyjaźnie.

– Nie patrz na mnie – prychnął Gaara. – Ja robię za osobistego niewolnika. Widziałeś kiedyś biuro Kage, kiedy byłem gdzieś na misji?

– Jestem tuż obok, niewdzięczny szczeniaku – burknął Ryoshi.

Kankuro zachichotał, zezując na ojca. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, ile razy dostawał burę za zostawianie za sobą bałaganu, a tu proszę! Odkrył, po kim to odziedziczył!

– Twoja obecność wcale nie wpływa na czystość twojego biura – burknął Gaara. – Wręcz przeciwnie.

Kazekage prychnął. Jednocześnie zaczął obracać w myślach idee, którą podsunął Kankuro. To nie był aż taki zły pomysł. Prawdę mówiąc był chyba najlepszą ze wszystkich możliwości, bo uchodźcy przepadną jak kamień w wodę (ironiczny zwrot, biorąc pod uwagę ukrywanie się na pustyni), a on będzie mógł spokojnie udawać, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi i nawet wpuścić zwiadowców z Kiri do wioski, żeby potwierdzili brak uciekinierów.

A kiedy sytuacja przestanie być taka napięta, stopniowo będzie można zacząć czerpać korzyści z nowych surowców ludzkich...

A surowce ludzkie z kolei nie powinny być tak strasznie złe z takiego rozwiązania sytuacji, nawet jeżeli było to łażenie za kozami. Które kozami nie były, ale wyglądało na to, że Kankuro potrzebuje pilnie korepetycji. Względnie kolejnej wycieczki. Ktoś w końcu będzie musiał nadzorować sytuację, ktoś zaufany...

Ryoshi uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Chociaż wyjawi mu tę misję dopiero, jak cała sytuacja się rozwiąże, bo inaczej jęki syna go poślą na tamten świat z koszmarną migreną.

xxx

– Zawsze myślałem, że Kraj Wiatru to tylko pustynia i może jeszcze więcej piachu – wymamrotał Kankuro, z niejakim podziwem rozglądając się po okolicy.

Stopniowo, wraz z tym jak daleko zapuszczali się na południowy zachód, temperatura w ciągu dnia spadała nieznacznie, a wśród piasku pojawiała się roślinność.

Najpierw jakieś drobne, suchawe roślinki, a potem, stopniowo, coraz wyższe i wyższe, aż w końcu wędrowali po płaskim jak blat stołu terenie, zewsząd otoczeni przez suchą silnie aromatyczną trawę, której zapach sprawiał, że kręciło się w nosie. Drobne, niebieskie i fioletowawe kwiaty wydawały się rosnąć absolutnie wszędzie, a powietrze nieustannie wypełniał szelest roślin, których wąskie, szorstkie liście ocierały się o siebie, poruszane przez wiatr.

– Czy ty kiedykolwiek uważałeś na lekcjach? – westchnął ciężko Gaara. – Omawialiśmy to...

– Miałem ciekawsze zajęcia... – wymamrotał cicho, zerkając z niepokojem na ojca.

– To omówisz sobie raz jeszcze – uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi. – Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem sobie ubzdurałeś, że wszystko w tym kraju pokryte jest piachem. Gdyby tak było, nie miałoby sensu osiedlanie się w tym miejscu.

– Oj tam, nigdy nie miałem głowy do takich rzeczy... – burknął chłopak. – Geografia i w ogóle... od tego boli mnie tylko głowa.

– Ja się tam zastanawiam, co w niej takiego może cię boleć – prychnął Kazekage. – Bo mózg z całą pewnością nie, jest za mały, żeby to było możliwe.

– Ej! Jesteś moim starym, powinieneś mnie wspierać!

– Nie kiedy popisujesz się głupotą. Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że to moja wina.

Gaara uśmiechnął się lekko, słuchając kłótni i rozglądając po okolicy.

Teren nadal był bardzo, bardzo suchy, a przy każdym ruchu w powietrze wzbijał się drobny pył, drobniejszy od ziaren piasku, który osadzał się żółtą warstwą na skórze, gdy przesunęło się ręką po ziemi, niczym jakiś puder, równie gładkie i delikatne w dotyku.

To byłby żyzny teren, doszedł do wniosku chłopak, gdyby nie to, że grunt nadal był tu suchy jak pieprz, prawie równie mocno, co na pustyni. Musiały jednak występować okresowe opady, dzięki czemu mogło tu wyrosnąć tyle aromatycznej trawy.

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie nazwy roślin i ziół leczniczych, które można było spotkać na wrzosowisku.

Pamięć jednak była zawodną rzeczą i z westchnieniem postanowił przypomnieć sobie te wiadomości przy najbliższym postoju. Przewidująco, zapieczętował odpowiednie książki i zwoje.

Kiedy już będzie miał odpowiednie informacje, poszerzy kolekcję swoich zbiorów, takie rzeczy zawsze się przydawały, a ich użytkowanie w Sunie było stosunkowo ograniczone ze względu na to, że szklarnie nie mogły dostarczyć zbyt wielu produktów, a cała reszta była uzależniona od tego, co zbiorą koczownicy.

– Jak długo jeszcze będziemy leźć przez to zielsko? – wymamrotał Kankuro. – Kręci mnie przez to w nosie, a spacerowe tempo wcale nie poprawia sytuacji. Nie możemy po prostu pobiec?

– I chcesz dotrzeć na miejsce zziajany, z zakwasami i nie w stanie do walki, jeżeli stanie się coś głupiego? – prychnął Ryoshi.

– Podejrzewasz, że dojdzie do walki? – chłopak uniósł brwi. – Czemu od razu tego nie powiedziałeś? I z kim niby możemy walczyć?

– Ty jesteś taki głupi, czy tylko dobrze udajesz?

– Hej, nie kpij ze mnie!

– Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że za uchodźcami będą poruszały się wrogie oddziały – powiedział Gaara beznamiętnym głosem. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak głęboką nienawiścią darzą tam ludzi obdarzonych limitami krwi, więc istnieje możliwość, że będą chcieli ich zabić tuż przed naszą granicą. Ewentualnie po przestąpieniu granicy, usuwając jednocześnie wszystkich świadków naruszenia pokoju.

– To dlaczego idziemy tam aż we trójkę? – wymamrotał Kankuro. – Fajnie, że wierzysz w nasze możliwości i w ogóle, czuję się mile połechtany, ale to lekka przesada...

– Gdybym był aż tak głupi, to grupy Joninów nie gromadziłyby się w tamtej okolicy od kilku tygodni – prychnął Ryoshi.

– Serio? – Chłopak zamrugał. – To czemu o tym nic nie wiem?

– Bo gdybyś wiedział, to wszyscy inni, łącznie z wrogimi szpiegami również by wiedzieli – burknął Kazekage. – A chciałem, żeby ta informacja pozostawała tajna.

– Szpiedzy? – Kankuro znowu otworzył szerzej oczy. – Mamy w Sunie szpiegów? To czemu ich nie zabiłeś, albo co?

– Bo wtedy pojawiliby się nowi i nie miałbym pojęcia, kim są – prychnął mężczyzna. – A tak tylko nadzoruję to, jakie informacje od nich docierają.

– Wygodne – ocenił, kiwając głową i próbując wyglądać mądrze.

Ryoshi przewrócił oczyma z ciężkim westchnieniem.

Kankuro, który wykazywał spore zdolności, jeżeli chodziło o rzeczy związane z lalkarstwem i makijażem, o twórczym przeklinaniu nie wspominając, był absolutnym baranem, jeżeli rzecz dotyczyła czegokolwiek innego. A przynajmniej bardzo dobrze utrzymywał pozory. Poza tym, nadal był dzieciakiem, z rangą shinobi, czy nie, miał pewne prawo do naiwności i niewiedzy. A jeszcze większe do wykorzystania sytuacji i symulowania. Oszukaj przyjaciół, a z całą pewnością będziesz w stanie oszukać wroga, ktoś kiedyś powiedział. Nie istniał jakikolwiek powód, żeby się z tą teorią nie zgodzić.

– Jak bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że atk nastąpi po przekroczeniu naszych granic? – zapytał Gaara.

– Ciężko stwierdzić – Ryoshi zmarszczył brwi. – Z jednej strony to szalenie niemądre posunięcie, z drugiej, oddziały Yagury są fanatyczne w swoich działaniach i kogoś może po prostu ponieść, a reszta polezie za nim i zacznie się chryja.

– Więc obie strony nie mogą dopuścić do konfliktu – zaczął powoli chłopak – Lub do tego, aby ktoś uszedł z życiem, aby opowiedzieć o tej potyczce.

– Istotnie – skinął głową.

– Z drugiej strony – kontynuował Gaara . – Jeżeli wypuścimy pokonany oddział Yagury, to rozniosą się pogłoski o tym, że naruszył pokój i inne kraje również zaczynają niego patrzeć krzywo. Może nawet dojść do tego, że wszyscy rzucą się na Kirigakure, w nadziei uszczknięcia swojego kawałka w pogromie.

– Czyli może nam z tego ratowania biednych, niewinnych duszyczek wyjść nawet wojna? – Kankuro uniósł brwi.

– Nie sądzę, żeby było to prawdopodobne – mruknął Ryoshi. – A przynamniej mam nadzieję, że to się nie wydarzy. I dla nas i dla Yagury bardziej opłaca się udawać, że nic się nie stało.

– Polityka. – Chłopak pokręcił głową. – Tego też nie czaję.

xxx

Kilka następnych dni upłynęło w równym spokoju. Gaara uzupełnił zioła i obserwował, jak w powolny sposób step i wrzosowiska ustępują miejsca innej roślinności, jak krajobraz powoli zmienia się, a widok przesłaniają coraz wyższe krzewy, aż w końcu wędrowali pośród drzew.

Powietrze też pachniało inaczej. Świeże, chłodne i mokre, stwierdził ze wzdrygnięciem.

Gaara jeszcze w bardzo wczesnym dzieciństwie odkrył, że jeżeli istniało coś, czego nie lubi, to z całą pewnością było to związane z wodą.

Naturalnie rozumiał, jak ważna była dla życia, to samo z zachowaniem higieny, ale nie mógł powstrzymać obrzydzenia, kiedy wody było za dużo.

Ciecz sprawiała, że jego piasek stawał się ciężki, mniej elastycznie, trudniej było nim manipulować, aż w końcu stawał się absolutnie bezużyteczną błotnistą, lejącą się przez palce masą, pozostawiając go całkowicie bezbronnego.

Shukaku całkowicie podzielał jego uczucia, zrzędząc wewnątrz czaszki na temat tego, jak bardzo nienawidził Ryoshiego za zabieranie go w tak paskudne miejsce jak to, w stronę którego się udawali i jak bardzo nie cieszył się na perspektywę zobaczenia plaży.

Bo kierowali się w stronę granicy z linią wody, leżącej w oddaleniu od jakiegokolwiek miasta.

Właśnie tam mieli zatrzymać się uchodźcy, po czym rozpłynąć po całym terenie kraju Wiatru, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie istnieli.

– W zasadzie, to dlaczego nie osiedliliśmy się w tym miejscu? – zapytał Kankuro, przeciągając się leniwie i rozkoszując chłodnym porannym powietrzem, które przyjemnie kąsało w skórę. – Jest znaczni fajniej, niż na pustyni, a i żarcie jest na wyciągniecie ręki.

– Jeżeli chcesz to jeść, to przygotuj się na ból żołądka, jakiego nigdy w życiu nie czułeś – prychnął Gaara.

– Oj tam, inne rzeczy z całą pewnością nie są trujące – chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – I nie bądź taki naburmuszony, kaktusem nie jesteś!

– Ale czuję się lepiej tam, gdzie nie ma tyle wilgoci – fuknął. Kankuro postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu, bo zły Gaara nadal mógł oznaczać ciężką krzywdę. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła podświadomość, a słuchanie tego tchórzliwego głosu należącego do instynktu samozachowawczego stanowiło raczej dobrą rzecz. Kankuro żyć lubił i miał w planach robienie tego możliwie długo, wolał więc nie podejmować ryzyka wtedy, kiedy nie było ono czymś absolutnie niezbędnym. Zostawił brata w spokoju, odchodząc powoli i rakiem, tak na wszelki wypadek. Rudzielec kompletnie go zignorował, bo akurat zajmowało go odczuwanie dyskomfortu.

Wodę wyczuwali oboje, Gaara i demon, z daleka.

A przed nimi, w odległości jakichś dwóch dni drogi tym samym tempem, którym wędrowali do tej pory znajdowało się niewiarygodnie dużo wody, słonej i paskudnej, nie nadającej się do niczego, pomijając połów ryb i pozyskiwanie wodorostów. I kilku innych dziwnych rzeczy, jakie jedzono na świecie, a które Gaara wolał na wszelki wypadek omijać.

– Ale ty to nie cała Suna – burknął Kankuro.

– Ten teren jest zbyt na uboczu – stwierdził krytycznie Ryoshi. – Wioski ninja stanowią jedną z najpotężniejszych sił militarnych, jakimi dysponują Daimyo i powinny znajdować się w miejscach, w których ich zasięg jest stosunkowo największy. Ten teren w ogóle nie sprzyja przepychankom nawet z innymi wioskami ninja. Poza tym jest zbyt łatwo dostępny, nie ma naturalnych utrudnień terenu.

– Pustynia to jedno wielkie naturalne utrudnienie.

– No właśnie – uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi. – Poza tym leży w miejscu, które znajduje się stosunkowo blisko nie jednej, ale kilku różnych granic, więc jesteśmy w stanie szybko dołączyć do oddziałów Daimyo na jakimkolwiek froncie lub przyjmować zlecenia w trakcie pokoju od innych krajów, tych które nie mają własnych shinobi.

– Brzmi logicznie – mruknął, przechylając głowę na bok. – Chociaż mam głupie wrażenie, że tak daleko na południe, to i koczownicy się nie zapuszczają?

– Nie mają takiej potrzeby – stwierdził Gaara. – Poza tym to, tak samo jak my, ludzie pustyni. Większość koczowniczych szczepów ma swoich przedstawicieli w naszej Radzie, reszta jest autonomiczna i częściej związana z innym typem walki niż ten preferowany przez shinobi.

– Młody, z ciebie to chodząca encyklopedia jest – prychnął chłopak.

– Wziąłbyś przykład z brata – syknął Ryoshi. – Mam czasami wrażenie, że jesteś analfabetą.

– Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niz siedzenie z nosem w książce. Poza tym on ma więcej czasu!

– Uwierz mi, bezsenność wcale nie jest taka fajna, jak ci się wydaje – wymamrotał Gaara.

– Przynajmniej masz na wszystko czas!

– Jakbyś przestał byczyć się w wyrku przez pół dnia, zamiast zrobić coś sensownego, to nie miałbyś takich problemów z organizacją – prychnął Ryoshi.

– Powiedział czcigodny lord Kazekage, który ma specjalnego niewolnika od prowadzenia własnego biura – Kankuro wystawił język.

– Ty sobie uważaj, niewdzięczny gnoju – warknął Ryoshi.

Chłopak zachichotał nerwowo i wyrwał przed siebie, byle zwiększyć odległość między swoją osobą a ojcem.

Gaara z ciężkim westchnieniem roztarł sobie skronie.

Podejrzanie często miał wrażenie, że to on jest najstarszym spośród rodzeństwa. Szczególnie, kiedy obserwował Kankuro, który pajacował dla samej przyjemności pajacowania. Naruto był pod tym względem nie lepszy, odkąd pamiętał uwielbiał zwracać na siebie uwagę.

Ale jeżeli dodać do niego ojca, to nie kończyło się jedną wielką kłótnią, jak w przypadku Kankuro. Ta dwójka podczas każdej sprzeczki sprawiała wrażenie, jakby bawiła się naprawdę świetnie, ale cała reszta, która obserwowała ich słowny fechtunek bardzo szybko miała dość. Ilość jadu, jaką wylewali sprawiała, że coś, co przez pierwszych kilka minut mogło i uchodzić za zabawne, stawało się trudne do zniesienia. Czasami Gaara dziwił się, że nikt w tej rodzinie nie skończył jak psychopatyczny morderca.

Kiedy zatrzymali się na noc, Kankuro na powrót dołączył do ich grupki i prawie w tym samym momencie padł na trawę zdyszany i zadeklarował, że nie ma zamiaru się stąd ruszyć ani o milimetr. Odpowiedziało mu jedynie wzruszenie ramion.

– W zasadzie – zaczął Gaara. – To czego możemy się spodziewać na miejscu?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Kazekage. – Dlatego preferowałbym zachowanie ostrożności.

– Podejrzewasz, że możemy się spodziewać zasadzki?

– Zastawiliśmy zasadzkę na ich zasadzkę – mruknął Kazekage. – Na plaży dołączy do nas tylko kilku ludzi, wszyscy wietrznej natury.

– Jak Baki – mruknął Kankuro.

– Owszem – zgodził się Ryoshi. – Pozwoli to odeprzeć ewentualną pierwszą falę ataku, skąd by nie nadszedł.

– Do momentu, w którym nie znajdę się w dosyć sporym oddaleniu od względnie suchego piasku mogę wspomagać obronę – mruknął Gaara.

– Właśnie dlatego cię zabrałem – uśmiechnął się Kazekage. – W przeciwieństwie do innych ludzi, jesteś w stanie działać przez długi czas i nie odczuwać zmęczenia.

– A ja? – zapytał Kankuro. – Wziąłeś mnie ze względu na moje wyjątkowe talenty wywiadowcze, prawda?

– Jako mięcho armatnie – prychnął Ryoshi.

– Ej, to okrutne! – jęknął chłopak. – I ty nazywasz się moim ojcem, podły sadysto? Tak wbijać człowieka w grunt, to się nie godzi, no!

Gaara przewrócił oczyma, obserwując dalszą część sprzeczki. Kankuro zdecydowanie za łatwo dawał się prowokować i raz za razem zapewniał ojcu rozrywkę.

– Swoją drogą, dlaczego nie zabrałeś też Temari i reszty? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. – Oni też mają wykop...

– Właśnie dlatego zostali w domu. Ktoś musi pilnować Suny, żebyśmy mieli dokąd wracać po tej eskapadzie.

– Masz wystarczająco daleko posuniętą paranoję, żeby spodziewać się, że Yagura wykorzysta ucieczkę, żeby naciągnąć kogoś na atak na Sunę z drugiej strony? – Gaara uniósł lekko brwi.

– Nigdy nie można być wystarczająco ostrożnym... Chociaż wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek miał wystarczająco narąbane we łbie, żeby iść na układ z tym szaleńcem.

– Niemniej prawdopodobieństwo istnieje.

– Prawdopodobieństwo zawsze istnieje – powiedział sucho Kazekage. – Nawet, jeżeli wydaje się niesamowicie małe, to i tak należy być gotowym na każdą możliwość.

Poza tym Temari razem z Matsuri w razie problemów będą w stanie powstrzymać Naruto, jeżeli jego demon postanowi zaszaleć, a sam chłopak stanowił praktycznie jednoosobową armię, odkąd pustelnik postanowił nauczyć go Podziału Cienia. Zyski, jakie oferowała ta technika osobom, które był w stanie wykorzystać w pełni możliwości przez nią oferowane również były niewiarygodne.

Dlatego, w razie wydarzeń takich jak to, wolał mieć go w okolicy Suny, jako grupę patrolującą okolice.

– Kiedy powinniśmy się z nimi spotkać i ilu uchodźców najprawdopodobniej wchodzi w grę? – zapytał Gaara.

– Przybędziemy na miejsce na kilka godzin przed nimi – powiedział Ryoshi. – Pozwoli nam to dokładniej zbadać teren, zastawić kilka pułapek, wbić reszcie do głów, co konkretnie mają robić.

– Brzmi rozsądnie – chłopak skinął głową. – Nie oczekujemy szczególnie dużej grupy, prawda?

– Im więcej osób, tym ciężej uciec, statki też mają mocno ograniczoną ładowność, szczególnie, jeżeli chodzi o prędkość.

– Czyli co? – Kankuro zmarszczył brwi. – Całe to zamieszanie dla dwudziestki, może trzydziestki osób?

– W wersji optymistycznej – uśmiechnął się krzywo Ryoshi. – Ale nie zapominaj o tym, że nie liczy się ilość, tylko jakość.

– Jak się odnosi te słowa do ludzi, to mam wrażenie, że to trochę niewłaściwe – wymamrotał Kankuro. – Ale rozumiem, co masz na myśli. W porównaniu z niektórymi innymi osadami ninja, u nas kwestia limitów krwi jest raczej kulawa.


End file.
